Perfect Strangers
by Drace929
Summary: AJ has spent the last 8 months of her life carefully plotting her escape and was sure had everything covered. What she didn't plan for was the attractive and curious neighbor across the hall. (AU/Rated M)
1. Introduction

**A/N: Boom! Another new story! Hope you guys like that movie 'Enough' because this story is pretty similar but with my own twists and characters. Anyways, I own no one in this story except for the insane characters I create. Enjoy!**

 **Rating: M for language and ya know...those sexy moments.**

 **Summary: AJ spent the last 8 months carefully plotting her escape. What she didn't plan for was the attractive and curious neighbor across the hall.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

* * *

 ** _New Jersey 1 weeks ago..._**

 **" _Come on baby." AJ whispered gently shaking the sleeping child._**

 **" _Hi mommy." the little girl sleepily greeted rubbing her eyes._**

 **" _Hi baby." AJ froze smiling at her so her daughter wouldn't see the panic._**

 **" _Mommy you have a boo-boo." the little girl pointed at AJ's now red and starting to swell eye._**

 **" _It's ok it doesn't hurt." AJ smiled warmly. "We're going on a trip, doesn't that sound like fun?"_**

 ** _AJ already had her daughter's pack and hidden under her bed and just slipped on her shoes and tossed her jacket on. AJ looked back at the time and saw they didn't have a lot of time left._**

 **" _Where are we going?" the five year old asked as AJ scooped her up in her arms and grabbed her bag that was waiting by the door._**

 **" _It's a surprise." AJ grinned hoping her daughter didn't sense the panic in her voice._**

 **" _What about daddy?" the little girl asked confused. "Where's daddy?"_**

 **" _Look it's Uncle Nick and Aunt Celeste." AJ said as she walked out the front door with two bags and her daughter._**

 ** _In a car parked directly in front of the house was her best friend Celeste and her husband Nick. They gave a smile and wave at the little girl who anxiously waved back._**

 **" _Don't yell baby." AJ whispered looking around as she scurried to the car and Nick jumped out and took the little girl from AJ's arms and placed her in the car seat while Celeste helped AJ place the bags in her trunk._**

 **" _Mommy, where is daddy?" her daughter asked again._**

 **" _Ready?" AJ asked jumping in the seat next to her daughter and Nick quickly took off._**

 ** _AJ opened her bag that had some clothes but mostly cash, as much cash as she could save and borrow over the last 8 months. She looked out the back window as they drove away from her home and life for good..._**

* * *

 _Present day..._

"What should my name be today mommy?" AJ's daughter asked as she ate breakfast at the small table with her mother.

"We might be here for a little bit so try to stick to one." AJ smirked admiring the only good thing to come out of her 7 year marriage, her 5 year old daughter.

"I can't be Harley Quinn anymore?" her daughter frowned.

"For now on sure." AJ laughed sipping her coffee.

"Do you not like my name anymore mommy?" the little girl questioned eating the cereal off of her spoon.

"I love your name." AJ grinned. "You're named after my Uncle Peter."

"But my name is Petra." she reminded AJ.

"I know but I couldn't exactly name you Peter." She teased again sipping her coffee.

"I miss daddy." Petra frowned.

"You can call him later." AJ smiled. "I thought today we could go to the comic book shop."

"I'd love that!" Petra shouted. "I really want to see him."

"Petra you know we can't see him right now." AJ reminded her.

"I don't know why." Petra frowned. "I really, really miss him."

"I know honey but this is just something we have to do. And if your daddy asks where we are, what will you say?" AJ asked her.

"That we're by the beach and it's hot." Petra repeated back. In reality they were in the chilly City of Chicago but AJ didn't want him tipped off. "Why am I lying to daddy?"

"Because it's a game." AJ smiled. "Remember? I told you this was a fun game with daddy."

"But I'm not having fun." Petra sighed turning her spoon around her bowl looking down sadly.

"You will soon." AJ assured her. "Starting with the comic book shop."

"What about school?" Petra asked.

"That doesn't start for another few weeks." AJ reminded her.

"Am I ever going home?" she asked her.

"Not right now, no." AJ informed her crushed daughter.

"I'm never going to see daddy again?" Petra sniffled. "I don't like this game mommy."

"I know it's tough baby." AJ almost cried along with her daughter. "I wish you were a little older so you could understand. Just know that I love you and everything is going to be ok."

"I'm going to put my shoes on." Petra said pushing away from the table with her head still bowed and walking sadly over to her shoes.

* * *

The comic book shop was Petra's favorite in the world and it was amazing luck that AJ got an apartment above a comic book shop. She could spend hours in there picking out comic books. AJ loved comics herself but Petra was boarder line obsessed.

"What about this one?" AJ asked picking up a comic.

"I read that one already." Petra reminded her mother.

"This one?" AJ asked.

"I'll pick one myself." she said rather coldly to AJ and moved across the store to look at different comics. AJ was about to respond but her pre-paid cell phone rang and she had to take the call.

Petra looked up and saw the exact comic book she wanted. Her little eyes lit up with excitement as she eyed the prize then realized it was on the top shelf and she was far too short to reach it.

"Mommy." Petra requested jumping up trying to get it. "Mommy I need you, I found the one I want."

"Need some help?" a bearded man offered.

Petra looked up and saw the man covered in tattoos holding a bunch of comics himself. He picked the one he assumed she was reaching for and passed it to her.

"Thanks mister." Petra said to him.

"No problem." Punk smirked. "That's a good one."

"You read it?" Petra asked him.

"Not yet but I heard it's great. Read the first issue of the serious though." Punk smirked. "Four times in fact. One of the best Joker comics out there."

"I really liked the Flashpoint series." Petra shrugged skimming the pages of her new comic and Punk's eyes widened in amusement.

"With Martha as the Joker?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I liked that a lot too. You really know your comics, huh?"

"I do." Petra said proudly. "My mom loves comics."

"Sorry." AJ said rushing over. "I saw you helping her out and thank you."

"No problem." Punk smirked. "I think you two just moved into my building actually."

"We did you live across the hall." AJ said to him. "I'm Jane." she said extending her hand to the man.

"You can call me Punk." He greeted shaking her hand in return.

"And I'm Harley Quinn." Petra lied gracefully extending her hand to him as well and Punk let out a laugh as AJ looked mortified.

"You said your mom liked comics but she must really love them." Punk teased shaking the little girls hand.

"Come on baby we have to get going." AJ said placing her hands on Petra's shoulders. "Thanks again for the help."

"No problem." Punk smiled then turned to look back at the comics.

AJ paid for Petra's comic who didn't even want a bag and began reading it as they walked out the shop. Punk looked at the two oddly then shook his head, he had other things to worry about.

* * *

Inside the apartment Petra was on AJ's prepaid cellphone talking to her favorite person, her dad.

"...yes daddy I got the new comic!" Petra squealed.

" _That's amazing sweet pea_." he said happily. " _It's getting cold now huh? Did you bring your jacket_."

"No it's hot here." Petra said shooting her mom a wink and a thumbs up.

" _Really?"_ he chuckled.

"Tell him you have to go." AJ said to Petra.

"Mommy says I have to go now daddy I love you and miss you to the moon and back!" Petra said quickly then passed AJ her phone.

"Seth." AJ greeted as she stepped into her bedroom.

" _This is illegal you bitch_." he spat.

"So is beating me." AJ shot back at him. "I will never give you the opportunity to put your hands on our daughter."

" _ **Our** daughter_." he reminded her. _"You just fucking said it! You can't keep her from me and I'm going to pull as many strings as I can and your face is going to be on every news outlet for kidnapping and I'm getting Petra back and you're going to rot in a prison_!"

"That won't be happening." AJ remarked. "I have proof of the abuse. I have everything documented. I'm smarter than you ever gave me credit for. How will you keep your job when it becomes known that one of New Jersey's finest Detectives beats his wife and steals money from his cases. I have that marked money too Seth." she warned him.

" _You fucking bitch_." He hissed.

"Leave us alone Seth." She warned him.

" _She's my daughter and I love her more than anything in this world and I will not let you keep her from me_!" Seth screamed. "I _will fucking kill you before I let that happen_!"

"Goodbye Seth." AJ said coldly then hung up.

AJ knew this wasn't as cut and dry as it seemed and with Seth being a police officer he had a lot of pull. She was his wife for seven years and knew exactly how Seth did his job, taking bribes and extra cash and drugs on busts. He was always honest and never hid it from AJ which surprised her since there relationship had gotten so toxic after Petra was born but Seth never hid how dangerous or what a shady man he was. She knew about the other women as well and that's when things went down hill fast. He hated that her time was was now focused on Petra when she was born so he sought solace with other women as compensation.

Seth didn't hide his affairs from AJ because he knew AJ had nowhere to go. He provided her and Petra with an amazing home, money, food and he did love Petra, but he used to tell AJ how much he loved her too before the beatings. He never imagined she'd be doing exactly what he did at work but she learned it all from him. Eight months ago AJ decided to pack up and leave because even though she learned to leave with the physical, emotional and verbal abused she never wanted it to effect Petra. But when Petra took her father's I-Pad without permission to play a game and ended up dropping and breaking it she knew she had to leave. He grabbed Petra by her arm and raised his own with the back of his palm ready to hit her before AJ let out a scream and with the strength of a lion pulled her daughter away.

Seth apologized that night to Petra because he did love her dearly but he had his own demons he was battling. She wasn't sure what he was into and she started to question if he had just changed or he was always this way. Either way, her daughter was the most important person in her life. Her parents passed away when she was younger, raised by her Uncle Peter and her Aunt Zoe who also passed a few months before Petra was born. Everyone was gone and all she had was Petra and wouldn't let her grown accustomed to the abuse she had.

"Mommy I'm in my pajamas." Petra announced proudly.

"Brush your teeth?" she asked her daughter teasingly knowing she hadn't.

"Maybe..." Petra giggled.

"Come on." AJ said getting up and taking her hand then leading her to the bathroom.

* * *

"She can't keep my kid right?" Seth asked his two buddies sitting in his living room.

"If she plans on blowing up your extra source of money came from then yea." Dean said to him.

"You bring the cops into it and make this a legal battle you're going to jail." Roman reminded him. "Why would she just pick up and leave? Did she find out about your side chicks?"

"She's known about them." Seth scoffed with a wave of his hand. "She doesn't give a shit."

"So what the fuck did you do to drive her out of here with your kid?" Dean asked annoyed. "And now it's not just your ass on the line." he reminded him. "So before you tell us it's not our business- it is."

"You know women." Seth said annoyed. "Sensitive."

"You were slapping her around weren't you?" Roman asked.

"She never really cared about either." Seth admitted.

"So what the fuck did you do?" Dean asked him. "If cheating, stealing and beating her didn't scare her off what possibly could of."

"A while back Petra broke my I-Pad-" Seth started.

"Don't tell us you hit that little girl." Roman warned him.

"I didn't." Seth assured them. "But AJ thought I was going to because I raised my voice. I checked my shed in the back where I kept the extra cash and she had been skimming a little off the top of each drop every time I bought it out there."

"Smart." Dean laughed. "Taking a little at a time and went unnoticed."

"How much does she have?" Roman asked him. "I mean she has no family and no one to help her so her only source of cash is whatever she took."

"A lot." Seth admitted. "Enough to at least rent a small place for a few months."

"By that time she'll be working." Roman said to them.

"She can't hide forever." Seth said to them. "The three of us have to find them."

"And do what?" Dean asked.

"I want my daughter home." Seth said to them. "She can stay on whatever fucking beach she is on but she won't be doing it with my daughter."

"Then she goes to the cops. You said she had our marked bills." Roman reminded him.

"We are the cops." Seth reminded them.

"Yea dirty cops." Dean said bluntly. "I'm not doing time so you can spite your wife."

"This isn't about my wife it's about my daughter." Seth argued.

"You don't want that kid around do you?" Roman asked mockingly.

"Don't doubt my love for my daughter." Seth hissed. "She's part of me. She belongs with me not AJ. I've known AJ since college and that girl never worked a day in her life and could barely take care of herself she's not capable of taking care of my daughter."

"She's not just going to pass her off to you." Dean reminded him. "No matter what you say or do. She has way more on you than you do her."

"I'll convince her." Seth said surely.

"You're going to convince her to give you not only her daughter but not rat us out?" Roman laughed. "You must have a plan."

"My daughter." Seth corrected. "If I have to bring them both back I will."

"Maybe you should just-" Dean started.

"Don't you tell me to move on and forget my daughter!" Seth yelled. "That's my flesh and blood, she's my little girl!"

"Alright man." Dean said to him.

"What can we do?" Roman asked him.

"Find them." Seth said simply. "Get me a location, bring them here- I don't care which and I'll take care of everything."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing man." Roman said shaking his head unsurely at him.

"Relax. I've got this." Seth assured him.

* * *

Punk was back in his apartment located across the hall from the two new girls who bounced into town seemingly out of nowhere. They were odd to him but in a cute way but he really wasn't much of a 'get to know your neighbor type'.

"Hey." Cliff greeted walking right into the apartment.

"Really man?" Punk asked.

"What? No one saw me." Cliff shrugged.

"You're going to blow this entire case that I've been on for the last year." Punk said annoyed. "You can't just show up here."

"Again relax no one saw me and no one knows I'm a cop and most importantly no one knows you're a cop." Cliff smirked bouncing onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"I don't even feel like a cop anymore." Punk admitted. "Living out here for this long and no moving on this case."

"Seriously?" Cliff asked him. "Nothing?"

"Small things but not enough to take the entire organization down." Punk said to him. "I haven't even met the boss yet let alone learned his name."

"So pack up. You're wasting your time." Cliff said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"I can't pack up when I have my foot in the door here. It's a human trafficking case and I may be far off from anything but I know I'll get closer." Punk said to him.

"See?" Cliff smirked. "You just needed a little encouragement from me."

"I feel like I'm beating my head against the wall. The women keep going missing." he said to him. "And they keep getting younger."

"I know. One of my CI's vanished into thin air." Cliff said to him. "Janet who worked 30th?"

"Yea I heard about her." Punk said to him.

"No one gives a shit that she's missing since she's a hooker." Cliff said to him. "But she had a son at home who she loved and that's where her money went."

"I give a shit." Punk insisted.

"I know you do." Cliff said to him. "Keep working it. You're the second best detective in Chicago."

"Oh yea? And I suppose you're the first?" Punk laughed and Cliff just nodded. "Why aren't you on this case huh?"

"They know I'm a cop." Cliff shrugged. "I work Vice I know the girls they've been taken and they know me."

"Right." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's exhausting man."

"I know and it sucks to live in this shit hole apartment building and away from family and friends during the week and stuff but you always told me big cases like this take time." Cliff reminded him.

"People are dying, women and children are going missing." Punk told him scratching his head in frustration and standing up.

"You can't save them all." Cliff said to him. "But you can save a few more if you see this through."

When someone knocked at the door he glared at Cliff.

"You better go hide." Punk warned pointing to his bedroom.

"Relax man." Cliff said heading into the bedroom to hide so Punk's new business buddies wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey." Punk greeted confused. It wasn't who he was expecting.

"I'm so sorry to bother you but you're literally the only person I know in this entire building." AJ rambled.

"Jane." He smirked cutting her off. "What do you need?"

"Milk." she admitted. "I just put my daughter to bed and I can't run to the store and I need my coffee and I need it with milk."

"Sure." Punk smirked walking into his apartment and grabbing half a gallon of milk.

"I'll bring it right back over. Thank you so much." AJ said taking it from him.

"Keep it." Punk insisted. "I barely use it and I'm just going to toss it."

"Are you sure?" she asked trying not to smile too much.

"Very sure." Punk said to her.

"Thank you Punk." She smiled then he watched her walk across the hall and back into her apartment.

"Who was that?" Cliff asked with a smirk.

"Woman who just moved in with her kid across the way." Punk said to him closing the door.

"She's cute. Where's the baby daddy?" Cliff asked.

"Don't know." Punk shrugged. "Never seen him. She was wearing a ring the first few days she was here and now she's not. She's married, probably separated."

"She's young, no?" Cliff asked.

"I didn't run a check on her." Punk snorted. "I don't know what her story is but it is weird. Her daughter won't give me her real name and neither gave me a last name."

"Maybe on the run?" Cliff suggested. "Want me to run a check on her?"

"Nah." Punk said to him. "She's harmless and the last thing I need is police sitting on this place while I'm still living in it."

"Alright." Cliff shrugged.

* * *

After a cup of hot coffee AJ peeked in on her daughter and saw a flashlight lit up under her blankets and she knew what she was up to.

"I see you Petra." AJ warned teasingly.

"Sorry mommy but I had to read it again." Petra admitted throwing the blanket off of herself.

"Want to read it to me?" AJ asked stepping into the room and laying next to her on the small bed.

"Of course mommy." Petra smiled turning the pages so she was back at the first one. "Mommy are you and daddy breaking up?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about." AJ said to her.

"Did we leave because he yells at you a lot?" Petra asked her.

"Again, nothing for you to worry about." AJ assured her daughter with a loving smile.

"You smile more here." Petra noted.

"You think so?" AJ asked and she nodded.

"We're never going home are we?" Petra asked her.

"I really don't know honey." AJ told her honestly. "But everything I'm doing is because I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Petra smiled at her mom and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "But I love daddy too."

"I know." AJ sighed. "I wish this could be easier for you."

"I don't know why we can't make it easy and go home." Petra admitted.

"Because home isn't the best place for you." AJ said to her. "And there's nothing I want more in this world than for you to be happy and safe."

"Daddy is mad me we left." Petra confided. "He told me that on the phone. He says its not a game like you told me it was."

"I know." AJ whispered. "It's all very confusing but for right now let's just try to have some fun?"

"Ok mommy." Petra said with ease. "Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"We sure can." AJ said to her. "We'll get ice cream after."

"Yes!" Petra cheered.

"Ok start reading kid, it's past my bedtime." AJ teased.

A half an hour later Petra was finally sleeping and AJ walked into the living room which is where she was sleeping. She made sure to get the smallest apartment so she would pay the least amount of money. She didn't mind sleeping on the couch as long as Petra had her own space and was content. She walked into the kitchen and moved a chair over to the counter and opened the cabinet and reached for the empty coffee pot on the top shelf. She checked to make sure her jewelry was still there.

She wasn't keeping it for memories she was keeping the expensive loot in case she ran out of money and had to pawn it. For every black eye, cracked rib, cut, bruise she received a ridiculously expensive piece of jewelry. She pushed the can to the back of the shelf and walked into the living room and lifted the left cushion off of the couch and saw more jewelry in plastic bags that she was hiding. She had to make sure no one found her safety net for her and Petra.

AJ had no idea if she was going to arrested but she had a lot on Seth and hoped that was enough to scare him off and let him and Petra live in peace but would he be so mad that he'd actually kill her? She knew he was capable of. He was a Detective and swore to protect people but AJ knew about the money he stole, the people he framed and many nights she would be washing blood out of his clothes. She never said a word out of fear but with the added violence to her and lashing out at their daughter AJ couldn't take a change. She'd run with Petra forever if it meant keeping her daughter safe and with her. Seth should be the one afraid of what extent AJ would go to for her daughter...


	2. Friendly Neighbors

**Friendly Neighbors**

* * *

Punk opened his apartment door after constant light knocked and it was only 7am. He was ready to murder who ever was waking him up at this time and swung the door open. He saw nothing and squinted his eyes then heard someone clear their throat.

"Down here." Petra said looking up at him.

"Oh, hey kid." Punk greeted running his hand over his sleepy face. "What are you doing?"

"I read six times last night and you haven't read it at all." Petra said holding out the comic he helped her reach yesterday. "But I'm going to want it back." she warned cutely.

"Wow thanks." Punk chuckled taking it from her. "I'll bring right it back. This is very nice of you, thank you."

"We're neighbors and neighbors help each other out." Petra shrugged.

"You're very wise for such a tiny person." Punk teased.

"I'm 5 and I'm tiny because my mom is tiny at least that's what my daddy tells me." Petra told him honestly.

"Yea I guess she is tiny too." Punk smirked. "Is your dad home? I'd really like to meet him." Curiosity was getting the best of the Punk now.

"Oh he's not here." Petra said simply. "He's home."

"Where is home?" Punk asked.

"Pe-" AJ started opening the front door but stopped upon seeing Punk.

"Hi mommy. I was giving Mr. Punk my comic to borrow because he hadn't read it." Petra told her running back to her.

"Next time you leave tell me? Also maybe wait until after 7am in the future before waking people up." AJ smirked at her daughter.

"Early bird gets the worm." Petra shrugged.

"It's fine." Punk lied. "I appreciate the comic." He said holding it up.

"No problem." Petra nodded then walked past her mother and back into the apartment.

"Sorry about that." AJ said embarrassed. "She's a morning person."

"Really it's fine." Punk assured her. "So I didn't get the chance to ask but are you from around here?"

"I'm from New York." She lied. "Brooklyn."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Really." She said eyeing him. "You're obviously from Chicago?"

"I am." He confirmed. "Born and raised. So if you need help finding your way around or if anyone gives you a hard time let me know. It's an iffy building to move into by yourself with your daughter."

"I don't know how long we're staying for. It's just a pit stop." She said to him and he nodded.

"Do you know where you're heading?" he asked her.

"No." she said simply.

"You sound like someone on the run." Punk teased but he was actually being completely serious. The more he got to know AJ or June as he thought her name was, the more he knew she was hiding something.

"I'm not on the run. I'm just trying to provide the best possible life for my daughter." AJ said to him.

"Good for you." He smiled. "Well again if you need anything, anything at all I'm right across the hall."

"I appreciate it." she then headed back into her apartment.

Punk again took a moment to think about the woman clearly running and hiding out across the hall from him but instead of calling in the tip or questioning her more he decided to leave it alone. The woman he could tell was fiercely protective of her daughter and obviously hiding from her husband. Punk knew what that meant and for now was going to let it go and focus on his own case which he considered to be a lot more important than a battered wife on the run.

* * *

AJ wanted to start looking for work but she couldn't work with Petra home and she needed new ID's for the two of them. She had no idea where she was going to find them out here but she was going to have to register Petra for school eventually as well. But she didn't want to do any of that until she was sure Seth wouldn't find them here. She sat on the park bench watched Petra run around with a few other kids she just met and smiled. That's all she wanted for her daughter to see her happy. AJ pulled out her prepaid phone and decided to check in with Celeste.

"Hey." Celeste answered on the first ring.

"Hi." AJ greeted. "I just wanted to let you know we're ok and we're safe."

"Yea and I know Seth hasn't found you yet because his buddies are literally parked outside my house and following Nick and I." Celeste informed her.

"I'm so sorry." AJ sighed.

"Don't apologize. I consider it a good thing. It means they have no clue." Celeste said to her. "How is Petra?"

"She misses Seth." AJ admitted. "I don't blame her but I feel bad at the same time."

"You're doing the right thing." Celeste said to her. "It would be Petra getting beat next."

"Would it? Or did I just jump the gun?" AJ asked.

"All the nights I wrapped your ribs or iced your face you're going to ask me that?" Celeste asked. "He would have killed you and Petra."

"You're right." AJ said forcefully. "I'm doing this for my daughter."

"Absolutely." Celeste said to her. "I miss you both so does Nick."

"Yea I know what you mean, we miss you and other people in general." AJ confided.

"You have each other out there and that's all you need." Celeste reminded her. "You'll make friends."

"I don't trust anybody." AJ admitted. "I never know if they're friends with Seth."

"You're a smart woman. Use your judgment and trust it." Celeste said to her.

"Look where that got me with Seth." AJ cringed. "He wasn't like this in the beginning."

"I know. I went to school with you two, remember?" Celeste asked. "Greed and power got to him."

"Did he ever love us?" AJ asked her.

"How could you hurt someone you loved the way he hurt you?" Celeste asked softly. "Or what he would have done to Petra? There's no love there."

"Petra loves him so much." AJ almost cried. "What am I supposed to tell her? How do I tell her we're never going home? How do I convince her to lie to her teachers when she starts school and to all of her friends?"

"That's a tough one and I'm sorry but I have no answers for you." Celeste said to her. "You'll figure it out because you always do."

"I think I'm all out of idea." AJ snorted.

"I doubt that." Celeste insisted. "You're the bravest person I know."

"Alright thanks but I can't stay on the line too long." AJ said to her.

"Of course." Celeste said to her. "We love you two please call me again next week."

"I promise and we love you both too." AJ said to her then hung up.

"Mommy!" Petra giggled running towards her with open arms.

"What's up?" AJ smiled. "Having fun?"

"Yes I am but you promised me ice cream too." Petra pointed out.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she said standing up and taking her daughter's hand. "Let's go."

AJ and Petra were online waiting for ice cream at the nearest truck. Petra was growing impatient as she bounced on the heels of her feet and looked around to pass the time.

"We're almost next." AJ assured her.

"Sure thing mommy." Petra said then looked over. "Oh hey Mr. Punk." she pointed out across the street.

Sure enough across the street was their friendly neighbor with some not so friendly people. AJ could tell by just the way they stood that they were trouble. She watched as Punk shook one man's hand and clearly slipped him something and the other man smiled and slapped his shoulder.

"What's he doing? Do you think he wants ice cream?" Petra asked.

"He's with friends and no I'm sure he doesn't." AJ said trying to get Petra's attention.

"I hope he didn't ruin my comic." Petra frowned.

"I'm sure he didn't." AJ assured her.

She watched as Punk lingered for a moment and looked around before heading down the street and into his car then sped off. She knew something was off about the neighbor but he had seemed alright to her and Petra. She was now not too sure if Chicago was the best fit for them but where else could they go? She was running out of options and Petra was running out of patience.

"Mommy they're calling us!" Petra said pointing out they were next in line.

* * *

Later that night AJ heard a knock at her door and froze. She turned off all of the lights she had on and crept towards the door and peeked through. It was only Punk and against her better judgment opened the door on a crack.

"Yes?" she asked keeping the chain up.

"I'm returning your daughter's comic." Punk said sliding it through the door.

"Thanks." She said quickly taking it.

"And these are a few of mine she can keep them. I don't think she's read them yet." he said also passing them over.

"That's not necessary." AJ insisted.

"Just take them it will save you a few bucks." he insisted.

"Ok sure." She said quickly taking them. "Anything else?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked tilting his head.

"No." she lied. "It's just Petra just went to sleep and I don't want to wake her."

"I thought her name was Harley." He smirked.

"She likes to change her name sometimes." AJ shrugged ready to kick herself for blowing this already. She was so worried about Petra slipping up but it was AJ who did instead.

"Look what you're doing here isn't my business even though I have a pretty good idea as to what's going on but you don't have to be afraid of me." he assured her. "I'm just trying to be nice to your daughter."

"I saw you on the street today." AJ told him bluntly. "Passing money or drugs-"

"It was a business card actually." Punk said honestly.

"And what is it you do?" she asked him.

"I'm a bouncer at a night club out here." He lied. "I make a few extra bucks if I bring in clients that's all."

"I don't believe you." AJ said to him with a sarcastic smile. "You know people you've lived here your whole life you work the streets."

"You seem to think you know me pretty well." Punk said to her. "Look I'm not going to bother you anymore." he said stepping away from the door. "Good luck with whatever it is you're doing here."

"Wait." she pleaded and he turned to see her step outside the door and close it behind her but left her hand on the handle. "Do you really know people? People where you can get things from?"

Now Punk's police instinct kicked in. Was this woman he thought was just a good mom trying to take care of her daughter really some sort of drug addict? Was that what she was looking for? He'd have zero issues arresting her if that was the case.

"I do." he said folding his arms. "Is this the kind of conversation you really want to have in the hallway?"

"No." She said about to open her door then looked back at him.

"If I wanted to hurt you or your daughter I would have done it already." he said sensing her hesitation to let him in.

"Ok." She said opening the door and he followed her inside. He saw that the crappy little apartment was decorated and painted to give it a warm welcoming feeling. If this woman was into illegal stuff he never would have guessed it.

"So what is it you need?" he asked her.

"I need ID's." AJ said to him. "And before you say you can't do it the man three floors down told me you helped him out with it."

"Oh." Punk said slowly nodding. "For you and your daughter?"

"Maybe." She said to him.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're running from?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said honestly. "I have the money." she said to him. "I'll pay how ever much it is."

"It could be pricey. Kid ID's are always a little more." Punk said to her. "But getting ID's made are always a quick way to get caught as well."

"I don't have a lot of options here." AJ admitted feeling like the world was closing in.

"Tell me what's wrong and maybe I could help." he offered. He just really didn't want to add her name to his report.

"No one can help me." She said to him.

"It's your husband, right?" he asked. "Your daughter told me he doesn't know where you two are. He beat you or something?"

"Or something." She muttered.

"How bad?" he asked frowning.

"I earned a couple of over night stays in a hospital." She told him honestly. "Me I could handle but he was going to do it to my daughter, he almost did." She told him almost desperately. "I had to get her out of there."

"I respect that." he said quietly.

"I'm only telling you this not for pity but for help." She said to him. "You have a reputation around this building of getting people what they need. I'm not into drugs or sex or whatever the hell else it is you could get, I just want an ID so I can enroll my daughter in school."

"Do you mind me asking why you never went to the police?" Punk asked curiously casually walking around her place and looking around.

"He is the police." She said to him and he froze and turned around to look at her.

"What was that?" he asked slowly.

"He's a cop." she said holding back tears. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this! Forget I asked for anything and forget you met me and my daughter-"

"I'm not going to rat you out." Punk promised her. "Trust me that's not my intention. It's just hearing a cop did this to you is a little disturbing. They're supposed to protect you."

"Don't you hate cops?" AJ asked curiously.

"I don't hate cops." Punk said to her. "I respect people who put their lives on the line like they do. What I don't like is cops who take advantage of the badge and power."

"I tried to file a report." She confided as they both sat on the couch. "I was laughed out of the station."

"Did you at least consult an attorney before you did this?" he asked her. "You could be arrested for kidnapping."

"He's not going to arrest me if he doesn't want to go to prison." AJ said to him. "I know a lot about what he's done. He steals, he probably kills- the money I have is from whatever he took and kept hidden in our shed I also documented my injured just in case."

"Why didn't you go to the cops and try to get him arrested first?" Punk asked her.

"I tried." She said sadly. "Again laughed out of the station. He's a high ranking officer where he is. I figured if he tried to have me arrested in another state those cops would listen to me."

"You were in a very tough spot." Punk said looking at his hands.

"Are you going to turn me in?" she asked him.

"Absolutely not." he said looking over to her. "I respect you wanting to keep your daughter safe but I'm kind of just taking your word for it."

"Get up." She said quietly and he eyed her. "Up." She said standing herself.

Punk watched as she lifted the couch cushion he was sitting on and pulled out a marble notebook and handed it to him.

"If showing you this helps me get my ID's then so be it." She said and he opened it.

Punk looked at the pages of the books that had pictures of her body where she had been injured and in her hand writing exactly what was broken or bruised. The most alarming part was how many pages long it was. He couldn't bare to look passed the fifth page and closed the book and handed it back to her.

"Don't ever lose this." he said looking her right in the eyes.

"I won't." She said surprised by how serious he is.

"If you get picked up by the police, if he tries to have you arrested for kidnapping and the police out of state see this it's going to be the difference between jail time." he said to her. "This is the most important thing."

"Ok." She said taking it back from him.

"I mean it June." he warned her and she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Call me AJ." she said to him.

"What state did you come from?" he asked her.

"New Jersey." She told him.

"Does he know you're here?" Punk asked her.

"No. I assume if he did I'd be dead already." she scoffed.

"You told him you have this?" he asked and she nodded and watched as he shook his head.

"I thought he'd stay away." She said to him.

"Have you spoken to him?" Punk asked her

"Yesterday briefly. Petra wanted to to him." AJ admitted. "He told me he'd kill me and I have no doubt he would."

"He's not going to kill you as long as you stay here across from me." Punk assured her. "Hide this better." he said to her.

"How much do you need?" she asked him.

"For what?" he laughed.

"The ID's and silence?" she asked him.

"I'm not ratting you out." he repeated. "I'll work on the ID's and see what I could do for you. But I suggest you talk to attorney."

"And tell him where I am? No way." She said to him.

"Listen to me." Punk insisted coolly. "You need to protect yourself because even though you have a hell of a convincing story and this journal a lot of that could be staged."

"It's not staged." She said to him.

"I believe you." he told her honestly. "What's your husbands name?"

"I've shared far too much with someone I don't even know." AJ laughed. "Why do you care?"

There was no way he could let it slip that he was a cop working a case because than his undercover case would be blown because deep down he didn't know this woman from a hole in the wall and couldn't trust her anymore than she trusted him.

"I'm just curious. What about family?" Punk asked her. "A boyfriend? No one can help you out here? Get you an attorney at least? I'm assuming money is difficult."

"It's not." She said almost smugly.

"I have no family, my friends already helped me get out of town and I won't ask for more but the money isn't a problem." she said to him. "My husband kept a lot of cash around the house-" she then froze. "I really shouldn't discuss my money with the criminal from across the hall." she laughed.

"I don't need your money." Punk smirked.

"I also don't have a boyfriend because while my husband was running around with his mistresses I was at home raising Petra." she told him.

"This building you're in now isn't safe either." Punk said to her. "If you have the cash maybe you should look for something better?"

"Petra likes it and I can't get a job or anything so money has to be wisely spent." She insisted.

"Ok." Punk nodded. "There's issues with women and kids disappearing off the streets around this area." he told her. "They pry on hookers and homeless women for the most part but anyone who is unattached is fair game. Don't tell anyone that your husband isn't here." he ordered her. "Don't tell anyone where you live and don't let Petra out of your sight."

"You don't sound like a criminal." AJ noted with a smirk.

"I really don't like that word." Punk smirked back.

"I'm really worried you're going to turn me in." AJ admitted. "I'm probably just going to leave anyway but thank you for letting me talk your ear off and for the advice."

"What would I get out of turning you in?" Punk asked her. "I turn you in and I bring police to this building and knocking on my door."

"Not to the police but to my husband." She said to him.

"I don't like men who abuse women or kids." he said bluntly.

"A criminal with a code of honor." AJ laughed.

"I'm just trying to get by." He corrected. "I don't hurt women or children."

"That's all I need to hear." she said to him.

"You're going to be ok." Punk assured her. "I have an attorney I'd like you to meet with." he said using a piece of paper that was on the table and grabbed a pen. "This is his number give him a call tomorrow after 3 and he'll consult with you. You need to find out if your husband has reported Petra as missing. If he hasn't that's good because he doesn't want to involve the police."

"But it's bad because if he doesn't plan on involving the police he has other ideas that aren't so legal." AJ said to him.

"Which is why you call the attorney." Punk instructed. "If you'd just give me your name I can check it out for myself."

"How?" she asked.

"I have connections." Punk lied.

"Connections? With I'm assuming dirty cops and I'm sorry that's too close to comfort. I just need one to slip up and give Seth a call." AJ's face went pale as she realized she accidentally revealed her husband's name.

"Relax." Punk said slowly. "I have other connections."

"I'm sorry I appreciate your advice and all but all I need from you are these ID's." She said to him.

"Alright." Punk said standing up. "But please call the attorney and consult with someone. You seem like you love your daughter-"

"I love her more than anything." AJ corrected.

"This will protect her and you. You went through all of this trouble to keep her away from her father the last thing you want is for him to get custody." He pointed out.

"I'll think about it." she said walking him to the door. "Thank you."

"No problem and if you have any trouble let me know." he insisted.

"I will." she smiled opening the door for him.

* * *

 **New Jersey...**

"She's not a fucking ghost!" Seth yelled in his private office. "She's obviously taking Petra out and to shops."

"We've gotten tips but they're from all over." Roman said to him.

"A few came from Newark." Dean informed him.

"AJ left the state. Petra said it's hot." Seth reminded him.

"I got another tip from a buddy in Chicago." Dean said to him. "Swears its your girls but they aren't sun bathing in Chicago at this time."

"Then they're not there." Seth said simply.

"We've gotten no tips from the warmer states." Roman said to him. "They're lying to you."

"Petra doesn't even know how to lie and if she did she wouldn't know how she wouldn't lie to me." Seth said almost proudly.

"AJ has got her brainwashed." Dean shrugged. "Regardless I'm going to check out that Chicago tip so cover with the captain for me. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Well shit, I guess I'll have to cover for you yet again." Seth scoffed.

"You want your kid back?" Dean asked him.

"Of course I do." Seth said to him.

"So shut the fuck up and cover for me." Dean said simply. "If they're there I'm only bringing Petra home."

"Don't scare her." Seth warned him.

"She loves her uncle Dean." Dean remarked smugly. "What do I do with AJ?"

"Get rid of what she has." Seth said to him. "Or better yet call me. If we get Petra tell her not to do a thing or she'll never see her again. I'll take care of the evidence and AJ for that matter."

"Divorce?" Roman asked.

"I don't know." Seth admitted. "I didn't want that but she's crossed a dangerous line taking my daughter. I'll be thinking more clearly once Petra is back home because until she is the things I want to do to my dear wife aren't very appropriate."

"Or legal?" Roman asked.

"Definitely not." Seth said to him. "Look enough about this. Getting Petra shouldn't be difficult because AJ is completely on our own where ever the hell she may be. She can't get away from me on her own."


	3. History Lesson

**History Lesson**

* * *

"I can't just leave Celeste." AJ said into the phone as she prepared breakfast for Petra who was still sleeping.

"You shouldn't have told this guy across the hall anything." Celeste said to her.

"It's been two days and no one has come to arrest me or take Petra. He seems genuine." AJ insisted. "And Petra really likes him. He keeps giving her comics."

"That's all well and good but this isn't something you should blab about." Celeste argued. "You don't know him!"

"I know but I need help and I know he isn't a cop and he can help me." AJ said to her. "I need someone backing me up."  
"You said this guy is a criminal are you want him around your daughter?" Celeste asked.

"He claims he's not a criminal and not for nothing there's nothing shady going on at his place. And obviously it's not like I leave Petra with him or anything." She said to her. "You don't trust my mothering skills?"

"All I'm saying is one monster in Petra's life is enough." Celeste said simply.

"I have a good feeling about him. He seems to care." AJ confided.

"You also had good feelings about Seth." Celeste pointed out.

"Like I've told you before I regret nothing with Seth since it gave me Petra." AJ said to her.

"Mommy?" Petra asked walking out of her room.

"I have to go." AJ said quickly and hung up. "Morning baby. Pancakes?"

"Yum." She grinned climbing into her chair.

Someone knocked on the door the minute AJ placed the pancakes onto Petra's dish.

"Punk." AJ greeted.

"Hi I have those things you asked for." He said quietly.

"Oh thanks." She said stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi Mr. Punk!" Petra greeted from the table with a wave.

"Hey kid." Punk smirked then looked towards AJ. "Here, these documents should be good enough to get her enrolled in school and get you a job." he passed her an envelope.

"Thank you so much." she said relieved.

"Don't apply at anywhere too big though because with enough digging they could figure it out." he said to her. "There's some shops around here that will probably take you and just look at the ID and not even process it."

"Thank you again and how much do I owe you?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing." Punk said quietly. "A guy owed me a favor and took care of it for me."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I really should pay."

"I didn't pay so why should you?" he asked.

"Do you want pancakes Mr. Punk?" Petra asked from the table.

"I made plenty." AJ said to him. "I saw your pancake tattoo." she noted pointing at his arm. "It's the least I could do."

"Sure. I am a sucker for pancakes." Punk smirked sitting at the table.

"I finished the comics you gave me." Petra told him digging into her pancakes. "You can have them back."

"Nah you keep them and I have more I'll give you." Punk said biting into the pancakes. "These are delicious."

"Thank you very much." AJ said smugly as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him now.

"Can I have more juice?" Petra asked holding out her glass and AJ arched her eyebrow. "Please?" She added cutely.

"Yes you may." AJ smiled taking the glass.

"I had a lot more at home too." Petra told Punk. "I had hundreds!"

"No way." Punk teased.

"Yes way!" Petra told him. "My dad would buy me one every Saturday."

"Here's your juice." AJ said passing Petra back her glass hoping she'd stop talking about Seth.

"Yea? You have a lot of comic book shops where you're from?" Punk asked innocently.

"Enough about comics." She announced sitting down with her own plate.

"You have a lot of drawings on you." Petra said admiring Punk's colorful arms.

"Those are tattoos honey." AJ said to her.

"Oh like what daddy has?" Petra asked. "My daddy has my face tattooed on him. He said it's because he loves me. And he has symbols on his back."

"That's very nice." Punk forced out. "You should only put things you love on your body."

"I love pancakes like you so I can have a pancake tattoo, right mommy?" Petra asked.

"We'll have the tattoo talk when you're older." AJ grinned.

Breakfast was nice and peaceful and Petra asked Punk about almost all of his tattoo's and their meanings. But as much as Punk enjoyed a nice home cooked breakfast for the first time in a long time he had to get back to work. Still working on making connections and try to get an introduction to the big boss. He was getting the itch to just go back home but he remembered the bigger picture. He was warned before attempting to go under for this that it would take a long time before he even made it close. The people he was around were scum and he'd love nothing more to than arrest all of them but this was the hard part of the job. Deciding on what to let slide for the bigger picture and he had his eyes sight.

* * *

Punk wasn't back home until almost 2 in the morning and went right to his mailbox which is how the department communicated with him for the most part. He never knew if he was being watched so he was careful to never be seen around his friends or colleagues. When he walked into the main lobby of his building he noticed a man he hadn't seen before sitting in a chair by the doors. Detective Punk would have been all over him, undercover Punk had to ignore it no matter how curious he was.

"Hey." The man called out and Punk was smiling on the inside. He looked over his shoulder towards the man and eyed him.

"What?" Punk asked gruffly.

"Relax." Dean grinned coming to his feet. "And before you get all ballsy." he said lifting his shirt to show his police badge to him. Punk saw it was from Jersey then looked at Dean.

"That doesn't work here." Punk pointed out. "I don't talk to cops."

"What about for the right price?" Dean asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out money.

"What do you want?" Punk asked annoyed as he pretended to be interested in the money.

"Have you seen these two?" he asked handing Punk a picture of AJ and Petra. "No one really talks in this building except for a janitor who swears he's seen them in this building before."

Punk looked at how happy Petra looked at what he assumed to be the park. AJ was in the photo as well and seemed less happy, she had a protective arm around Petra while she forcefully smiled even though he could clearly see a black eye. He handed the picture back to the scruffy blonde man.

"Nope." he lied expertly.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked him.

"Yea. What's it to you?" Punk asked. "She doesn't look like a criminal."

"She took her daughter out of town without permission from the father." Dean told him.

"So she's wanted?" Punk asked.

"April's husband would like to keep the police out of it for the sake of his daughter." Dean said and Punk nodded.

"But here you are." Punk grinned sarcastically.

"I'm a family friend." Dean said to him.

"Sure." Punk laughed. "Haven't seen them and I've lived her for a while now."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked.

"A hundred percent." Punk said simply. "What's your plan anyway? You're not going to arrest her so what's the big plan?"

"I can be very convincing." Dean said to him and passed him a $50 bill. "There's more where that came from if you see anything."

"Like I said I haven't seen them." Punk said to him.

"I'll be hanging around a few days anyway." Dean informed him and Punk was annoyed by this but just nodded. "You'll be able to find me easy."

"Right." Punk said a little coldly then walked to the stairs and took them up.

* * *

Punk walked to his door but then decided to knock on AJ's. He knew he'd be waking her but he didn't want her to wander downstairs either.

"Yea?" AJ asked and she seemed surprisingly awake.

"Didn't meant to wake you." Punk said to her.

"You didn't." She said eyeing him. "Is something wrong?"

"There's a Detective from New Jersey downstairs looking for you." Punk said to her and her eyes widened.

"Is it Seth?" she asked almost going completely pale.

"No he said his name is Dean." Punk informed her and she turned and walked into her apartment and Punk followed her in.

"I need to get Petra and go." she said running into the kitchen and moving the chair. Punk was impressed that she was hiding things all over the apartment.

"You can't go he'll see you." Punk insisted.

"You didn't tell him you've seen us right?" AJ asked.

"Of course not." Punk said almost offended. "Doesn't mean someone else won't."

"So what do I do?" she asked him.

"He'll be going home soon. Keep the door locked." Punk instructed. "If you leave he'll see you."

"If I stay he'll find us." she cried.

"Dean is ruthless." AJ whispered careful not to wake Petra. "Seth is bad but he learned it from Dean. He'll kill me just to take Petra."

"He's not going to kill you." Punk said to her.

"I need to get out of here I don't even have a weapon." she said to him.

"You have me." Punk said to her. "I'll stay here until he goes."

"In the apartment?" She asked unsurely. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you think you could hold him off on your own?" Punk asked. "Don't you want your daughter safe?"

"Of course I do." AJ said to him.

"I'm the man to do that." he said to her sitting in the chair. "You can sleep I'll keep an eye out."

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked him. "You don't even know us and I'm not even sure you believe my story."

"I believe you or I wouldn't be here." Punk said to her.

"You can't be what you make yourself out to be." AJ said to him. "You've been too nice."

"I am what I am." Punk said simply.

"I don't think I'm going to sleep until Dean is out of the building do you want a cup of coffee?" she offered.

"I'd love one." He said in a tired voice.

"Long night at...work?" She questioned.

"You don't believe I'm a bouncer?" he asked.

"You just know an awful lot about me." AJ noted.

"I wouldn't say that _April_." Punk smirked not looking at her but knowing she was probably stunned. "Dean said that was your name."

"So you know everything." She said from the kitchen.  
"Don't know your last name." Punk said to her. "I won't press you either."

"I appreciate that." AJ mumbled. "Even thought what's the difference now? You know enough to get me locked away for a long time. I learned that from your attorney friend."

"You met with him? Good." Punk said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"He said as long as Seth hasn't filed for anything back home I should be in the clear but I can't be sure." She said to him.

"If you gave me your last name I could look into it." Punk reminded her.

"How again? Bouncer by night and PI by day?" She teased.

"Something like that." He said to her reaching over to put his coffee down and that's when AJ saw he had a gun on him.

"Bouncers normally carry guns?" AJ asked nervously.

"It's not what you think." He said standing up but she backed away.

"I think you should go." AJ said to him forcing a smile. "I packed up my daughter so she'd be away from violence- "

"-please let me explain." He insisted.

"I really want you to leave." she said to him moving closer to her daughter's door.

"AJ it's really not what you think." He assured her with a laugh. "Do you want me to me leave you and Petra on your own?"

"I don't need anymore guns or violent men around her." she said to him. "You've been nice and it's not personal, well I guess it is and-"

"I'm a cop." he told her bluntly.

"You're what?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm an undercover police officer." He said to her. "I'm working on something a few blocks over."

"You're going to arrest me." she said with a laugh and placed her hands on her head and began to pace. "I'm going to jail! I'm going to loose-"

"If I was going to arrest you I would have the minute you told me what happened." he said to her. "But you've done nothing illegal as far as I can tell your husband hasn't put out an APB on Petra or you. Right now you're a mother who moved somewhere new with her daughter. Also with all the evidence you have I don't even think I could make a case stick even if I wanted to which I don't."

"Isn't it your legal obligation to report me?" she asked him. "I told you I kidnapped my daughter."

"You're her legal guardian and primary caregiver." Punk said to her. "Also working undercover I can't run around arresting everyone that is breaking the law, sometimes I have to turn a blind eye."

"What's your real name?" AJ asked him.

"Phillip Jack Brooks." he told her honestly. "Born and raised here and 1st grade Detective on the Chicago Police Department and I'd appreciate you not telling anyone or you could blow this case."

"Why would I say anything?" She asked still not sure he was being honest. "You're really a cop?" she asked eyeing him quietly.

"I am. But I'm a better one than your husband." He assured her.

"That's your connection." AJ said smiling at her own stupidity.

"I can find out everything that's going on with your husband, if he's working, if he's pressing charges." Punk said to her.

"You don't look like a cop." she noted.

"I'm not supposed to." he laughed. "Also this body art kind of got me pushed into UC work quicker."

"I had a feeling something was off about you but I didn't think it was this." AJ said folding her arms.

"I'd apologize for lying but it's kind of my job." He shrugged.

"What kind of case are you working?" she asked him.

"That I can't discuss." Punk said to her then reached into his back pocket and pulled out wallet and opened it to show her his badge. "See?"

"Those ID's you got me..." she trailed off.

"Someone really did owe me a favor." He said to her. "And please don't tell anyone you got them from me." he smirked.

"Are you dirty like Seth was?" she asked him.

"Getting you the ID's wasn't really legal but I'm allowed to break the law to help my UC cases in some capacity. And honestly you don't even need the ID's it's not illegal since Seth didn't petition you but you don't want him to find you so it seems necessary. I really think you should reconsider pressing charges." Punk said to her. "I've never stolen money from a scene, let someone I knew who was guilty of a crime go, taken a bribe or hurt someone innocent."

"So you're not like him." she said and he gave her a weak smile.

"No I'm not." Punk said to her. "And I really do want to help you out as much as I can while I have the time."

"Why is that?"she asked.

"Because when I was a kid I wished my mom did what you're doing for Petra." he said honestly.

"Your dad was abusive?" she asked.

"He sure was." Punk said to her going back to the couch and she followed. "I used to see how my mom would be bruised or limp around the house then I'd see him hit her as I got older then I started getting beat."

"I'm sorry." she said to him.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Punk said to her. "I get what you're doing and it's scary I'm sure but I respect the hell out of you for doing it."

"Did you resent your mom?" she asked him.

"No. She was scared." Punk said simply. "Everyone is different in those kind of situations and I don't judge anyone. But like I said I respect you for it."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"You should be." he said to her. "Doing it this way you're always going to look over your shoulder."

"I know." She said looking at her hands.

"I'm going to help you with that. The minute I get somewhere on this case I'll help you." he promised her.

"You don't have to do that." AJ said to him.

"I really do. First of all I'm a cop and I should be protecting you and most importantly I want to." he said to her.

"Could you do me a favor?" she asked standing up and lifting the cushion to pull out that notebook again. "Can you hold this at your place?"

"Why?" he asked taking it from her.

"If Dean is around I don't care if he makes off with the money it's that." she said pointing at the book. "That will prove to any judge that Seth is abusive and if something happens to me they won't leave Petra with him." she said to him. "I told him I have it and I'm sure he'll have Dean look for it."

"Yea I'll hold onto it." he promised. "But I don't think you're going to have a problem."

"Really? Because I do." she laughed. "You don't know Seth. He's smart and cunning and he never gives up."

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

"During College orientation. He was the senior guide." she said to him.

"So he's older." Punk noted.

"He is." She nodded. "He was very persistent in asking me out and very sweet at the same time. Then he joined the force and he changed."

"He wasn't abusive when you dated?" Punk asked.

"No. It wasn't until after Petra was born." she admitted. "We used to go out a lot and he was making good money and he loved to go to clubs and enjoy himself and so did I but once Petra came my priorities changed. I knew about him being with other women when Petra was six months."

"Why didn't you leave him?" he asked.

"I tried." she admitted. "But he told me he'd take Petra that a judge would always agree with the cop, he'd stage evidence. But when he almost hit her I didn't even care. I spent months slipping money here and there, packing clothes, setting up a rental car- I hated leaving that house and lying to Petra but I didn't have a choice at least that's what I thought. How did they even find me here?"

"They probably got a tip. I'd lay low for a few days even after Dean leaves." Punk suggested.

"Or maybe I should just go." she said to him.

"It's best if you stay here because once he leaves here he'll look somewhere else. I doubt he'll come back." he said to her. "Besides I'll keep an eye on you two."

"Don't you have your own case to worry about?" she asked.

"I do but that doesn't keep my very occupied believe it or not." he said to her with a laugh.

* * *

Punk and AJ talked most of the night until finally AJ feel asleep with her head resting on Punk's shoulder. He on the other hand was up the entire night watching the door and making sure the New Jersey Detective didn't come knocking.

"Hi." a little voice greeted and Punk turned his head slightly and saw Petra rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." he said to her. "You're up early, no?"

"Early bird-" Petra started.

"-gets the worm." He finished with a laugh. "How could I forget."

"Is mommy still sleeping?" Petra asked.

"Yea she is." He said carefully moving AJ who was still out cold.

"Did you sleep with her?" Petra asked and he was startled by the question as he stood up.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"On the couch?" Petra clarified.

"Oh um yea I guess we did." Punk admitted. "Do you need something?"  
"Breakfast." Petra said blandly.

"Oh ok." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy usually makes me breakfast." Petra noted.

"Yea but I thought we'd let her sleep." Punk said looking around. "Donuts, perfect!" he said grabbing one out of the box and putting it on a napkin before her. "Milk?"

"Ok." Petra said looking at the donut.

"You're not allergic are you?" he asked her.

"No it's just mommy says donuts are for a snack and not a breakfast food." Petra noted.

"Oh." Punk said slowly. "Well your mommy is sleeping." he smirked.

"That is true." Petra agreed and picked up the donut and ate it in three bites.

Petra looked just like her mother, long dark hair, short and a bit of a sassy personailty.

"Impressive." Punk laughed and watched as she downed her milk.

"Are you our friend?" Petra asked him.

"I'd like to think so." Punk said to her. "Why?"

"Because I need your help." she whispered.

"Sure with what?" he asked.

"I want to see my daddy." she said to him.

"That's not up to me." he said to her quickly.

"I miss him a lot." Petra noted. "I know him and mommy aren't friends anymore."

"How do you know that?" Punk asked.

"They would yell a lot and mommy would cry a lot. She used to sleep in my room with me when he was yelling a lot." Petra confided. "She would tell me to pretend like I was sleeping. He was always mad at her."

"That's nothing for you to worry about." Punk said to her.

"But that's why I can't see him." Petra insisted. "And daddy would yell at me too but he always said he was sorry. If I tell him to tell mommy he was sorry we can go back home."

"I don't think it works like that." Punk frowned. "Give your mom some time and she'll figure it out."

"Sorry I'm up." AJ said sitting up.

"It's ok Mr. Punk already made me breakfast." Petra told her.

"You can just call me Punk." Punk smirked at her.

"A donut huh?" AJ teased seeing the powder around her daughter's mouth.

"Sorry." Punk smiled.

"It's ok." AJ laughed. "Go wash up." she said to Petra.

Loud banging at the door startled AJ and Petra but Punk barely flinched.

"Hello?" a voice asked banging. "It's the police."

"Dean." AJ whispered to Punk.

"Uncle-" Petra started happily but AJ clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Take her into the bedroom and lock the door." Punk instructed her.

AJ kept her hand over Petra's mouth and carried her into the bedroom quickly. The knocking continued and Punk opened the door with ease.

"Oh it's you." Dean said eyeing him.

"That's right." Punk said to him. "Is there a reason you're waking me up this early?"

"Yea someone told me that the girls I'm looking for live on this floor." Dean said to him.

"Well I live here." Punk shrugged.

"You have a nice place." Dean glanced in. "A woman's touch I would say."

"You think I'm shacking up with a woman and her kid?" Punk laughed. "My girlfriend might mind that." Punk lied expertly.

"Right." Dean laughed. "What about the people across the hall? No one answered." He asked pointing to Punk's place.

"Elderly woman lives in there. She can barely hear her TV let alone someone knocking at her door." he lied.

"Alright sorry to have woken you up." Dean said to him but as he began to walk away he turned and looked back at Punk. "You know if you're lying to me there's going to be a problem, right?"

"That a fact?" Punk chuckled amused by the threat.

"This little girl is very important to my friend and her mother has a way of manipulating things hope she didn't latch onto the first guy she met and is now risking his life for something that's going to end soon anyway." Dean said to him coolly.

"Aren't you a cop?" Punk asked still smiling.

"I am." Dean said tapping his badge with his finger.

"Some cop you are." Punk noted. "I don't know where they are and if I did I wouldn't tell you shit anyway." he then closed and locked the door.

Punk peeked through the peephole and watched as Dean made his way next door and after a brief conversation headed towards the staircase.

"It's ok!" Punk yelled out.

"Uncle Dean!" Petra cried running to the door.

"No Petra." AJ said running after her just as she reached the door.

"I want to see Uncle Dean!" Petra cried. "He'll take me to daddy!"

"We can't see daddy right now he's working." AJ lied.

"He always has time for me!" she cried. "You're just being mean!"

"You'll understand when you're older." AJ insisted feeling her heartbreak.

"Stop saying that! I want to go home to daddy you can stay here!" Petra yelled stomping her foot and Punk tried to look away but it was hard to not witness the heartbreaking scene for himself.

"No." AJ said sternly.

"I hate you!" Petra yelled and then ran into her room and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry." was all Punk could think to say. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she began to sob into her hands. "She didn't mean it." He said gently tugging her against his chest.

"She really does hate me. Seth is the hero and I'm the monster." she cried into his chest.

"She's just a kid." Punk shrugged. "You're doing the right thing." he said running his hand down her back.

"Am I?" she asked pulling away to look up at him.

"If you didn't do this you'd have an abuse journal for Petra to match yours." He told her. "I'm a cop and I've seen it a hundred times. When she's older she'll understand how brave and selfless her mother really is."

AJ looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. She wasn't sure what shifted but he was still holding her and she was still resting against his body. He bowed his head slightly and AJ was going to reach up to kiss him but he pulled away and released.

"I'm going to go check around and see where Dean went." He said to her.

"Right, yea." she said blushing slightly.

"Remember just stay in here for the time being and I'm sure in a few days he'll be gone." Punk said o her. "I'll be back at my place if you need me."

"Ok we should be fine." she said as he hurried to the door. "Wait." She announced and he turned. "My notebook."

"Right." He said taking it. "Keep this locked." he demanded and she nodded.

"Thanks again." She said and he just nodded and ran out of the apartment as if it was on fire.


	4. My Hero

**My Hero**

* * *

AJ hadn't heard from Punk the rest of the day and she bravely decided to knock on his door the second day but he either wasn't home or refused to answer. Petra was also still not speaking to AJ and two days of being cooped up with her daughter who was giving her the silent treatment was also driving her insane.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually." AJ said to her daughter who was in the living room coloring in one of her books on the coffee table. Petra just shrugged and continued to color. "I am your mother." she reminded her and again Petra shrugged. "You know I love you, right?"

Petra didn't even shrug as she tilted her head and continued to color.

"I'm just trying to protect you and that's my most important job as a mother." AJ said to her. "I don't want you to change how you feel about your dad but leaving him is the best thing I could have done for the two of us."

Someone knocking at the door alerted AJ who naturally assumed it was Dean even though it had been quiet for two days now. She slowly stood up as Petra's head shot up with excitement.

"Daddy is here for me!" Petra cheered.

"Shh." AJ whispered.

"It's me." The now familiar voice of Punk greeted.

"It's Punk." Petra frowned and went back to her coloring.

AJ opened the door and Punk stepped in holding two pizza boxes, a bottle of diet soda and a brown paper bag.

"Need some help?" AJ smiled closing the door.

"Nah I've got it." He said dropping the pizza on the counter.

"Pizza!" Petra cheered racing towards the kitchen counter where the pizza sat. "What kind is it?"

"Extra cheese of course." Punk shrugged almost smugly. "It's the best deep dish pizza in the City."

"Wow!" Petra grinned climbing up on the chair as Punk lifted the box to show her the pizza.

"I figured you guys could use some outside food." Punk said looking at AJ. "Hope this is ok?"

"It is thank you." she said to him.

"And for you kid." He said pulling a comic out of the brown paper bag.

"Wow that's issue 4! That doesn't come out for two more days!" Petra said holding her hands out for the new comic.

"Yea I know a guy who knows a guy who gave it to me early." Punk said and handed it to her.

"You're the best! Thanks Punk!" Petra smiled and jumped off the chair.

"What about pizza?" AJ asked her but Petra just walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

"She's still mad huh?" Punk asked as AJ grabbed some dishes.

"Yea. The last thing she said to me was that she hated me." AJ said to him.

"That was like two days ago." Punk noted.

"Yup. It's been a long two days." AJ groaned. "Thank you for the food and the comic for her she could really use a pick me up."

"I don't mind." He said to her.

"You haven't been around the last few days." She noted casually as she now pulled out three glasses.

"Yea I actually had a pretty break in my case." He confided. "Made some connections and had some important introductions. It's kept me away but now I have a little downtime. I have been by a few times though and I'm pretty sure Dean is gone."

"I kind of thought you were just avoiding me." She admitted.

"Why would I do that?" he asked her.

"I should talk Petra into eating." AJ said grabbing a slice and avoiding his question. "Pizza is her favorite."

"Can I?" Punk asked.

"Uh, yea sure." She said confused and watched as he walked into Petra's room.

AJ leaned against the doorway out of view because for the most part Punk was still just stranger to her.

"Pizza?" Punk asked.

"Yes!" Petra cheered.

"Why don't you come outside and eat with me and your mom?" Punk asked before handing off the dish.

"I don't like her." Petra told him honestly.

"You're being too hard on her." Punk said to her.

"I miss my dad." Petra shrugged.

"I get that but your mom has your best interest at heart." Punk said to her. "She doesn't like this anymore than you do."

"So then why are we doing it?" Petra frowned.

"Because your mom loves you more than anyone even more than your father." Punk said honestly. "She'd do anything to keep you safe and that's pretty amazing. Not every little boy or girl are lucky enough to have mom's that care that much."

"I miss my room." Petra confided.

"I know but this room isn't so bad." he said looking around. "You've got some cool posters and stuff."

"It's not the same." Petra frowned.

"Between us I have a different home." He told the little girl. "And I miss it a lot too."

"Really?" Petra asked.

"Yea I have a pretty great house a little while away and it has all my stuff and my family lives near it but I can't see them either so I know how you feel." Punk said to her.

"Is it because your daddy yelled a lot too?" Petra asked confused.

"My dad did yell a lot." Punk said to her softly. "But we never left but I wish we did. When I was your age I loved my dad just as much as you love yours but then I got older and that changed and I think that's what your mom is really trying to protect you from."

"I'll always love my daddy." Petra said to him. "I don't understand why I can't just see him."

"Your mom has her reasons and trust me they're the right the ones. Maybe one day you could but you're going to have talk to her again because you're making her really sad." Punk said to her.

"I guess." Petra said to him. "I don't want to make her sad."

"So come out and eat with us." Punk suggested and AJ ran away from the door so Petra wouldn't know she was listening.

"Hi mommy." Petra greeted tugging on her t-shirt.

"Oh hi there." AJ said trying not to sound too excited.

"May I have some soda please?" She asked cutely.

"Does this mean you're talking to me again?" AJ asked.

"Yes mommy I don't want to make you sad." Petra said smiling at her.

"Good." AJ smiled passing her over her drink.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly and Petra ended up playing Punk in video games until her bedtime. When AJ tucked Petra in and walked back out she saw him cleaning up the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." AJ said to him.  
"It's already done." He shrugged turning off the faucet.

"I really appreciate you doing this tonight. You're pretty good with kids by the way." AJ noted. "Do you have any?"

"No." He laughed. "I have nieces and nephews though."

"You and your wife aren't interested in having children?" she asked casually as she dried the dishes he washed. Punk smirked knowing it was her way of asking if he was attached.

"Do you really think I'd be able to have a wife or a girlfriend for that matter with the line of work I'm in?" Punk chuckled. "Sometimes I'm gone for months without contact."

"Must be difficult." She said to him.

"It's lonely." He admitted. "But I love what I do."

"Seth loves being a cop too." she noted.

"For the wrong reasons." He said to her. "I like locking people up and cleaning up the streets of the City I love."

"Yea there's a difference there." She smirked.

"I looked into that too by the way." Punk informed her.

"You've been busy." She teased nervously. "How did you get my last name?"

"It wasn't difficult once Dean showed up and flashed his badge. I took note of the badge number and there's only one Seth in his station house." Punk said to her. "He hasn't pursued legal action and now it's been so long that no one would probably take his requests for custody seriously. He's afraid of what you have on him."

"He should be. Even though it's not as much as I lead him to believe." AJ admitted.

"Don't do that anymore." He warned her. "If he thinks you know too much he'll kill you."

"As long as he goes to jail for it and doesn't get near Petra I'm good." AJ said seriously.

"Don't think like that, don't be negative." He said to her. "Look the next few days I'll be around but then I'll be gone for a little bit." he told her. "I have a buddy his name is Cliff and I trust him."

"Ok." AJ said not following.

"He's going to come by here once a day and check in on you and Petra." Punk told her.

"You told another cop?" She asked mortified.

"AJ it's not a legal issue anymore he's not even threatening legal action now it's a safety issue." Punk argued. "Besides I trust him with my life he's a good guy and he gets it."

"Whatever you think is best." She said to him. "Are you going to be safe?"

"I'm the best at what I do." Punk remarked smugly.

"You've really gone above and beyond for us and I appreciate it." She said to him. "You're one of the nicest people I've met."

"Don't spread that around." He teased.

"Are you in a rush to get back to your place?" she asked and he seemed amused. "Never mind of course you are you've barely been home-"

"I'm in no rush." He said to her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Anything." She said hopefully. "The last two days I've been cooped up in complete silence."

* * *

"So what did you study in college?" Punk asked as he looked at the card in his hands. AJ decided to school him in poker.

"Journalism." AJ said eyeing her own deck.

"And what happened?" Punk said looking over to her.

"I got lazy I suppose." she said to him. "Seth got us a beautiful home and he convinced me I didn't have to work so I didn't. I played the homemaker."

"Did you like that?" he asked picking up two new cards.

"At first and after Petra was born I liked it but once the violence started I never wanted to be three." AJ told him. "I'd spend a lot of time at his parent's house."  
"Did they know?" Punk asked.

"Yes I told them." AJ said to him. "Thought they would talk to him."

"No dice huh?" Punk asked.

"His father was a very respected police Captain and he had the same tendencies as his son I had learned." AJ said to him. "His father asked what I kept doing to make him that angry while his mother told me it was best to just stop arguing with him."

"That's wrong." he said as AJ laid out her cards.

"Royal Flush." She announced and Punk's face fell.

"How the hell did you get that hand?" Punk asked her.

"I'm good at poker." She shrugged innocently.

"You're lying." He laughed. "I've never seen anyone get that hand." he argued.

"Believe it." she said grabbing the pieces of candy they were playing with.

"You cheated." he argued.

"Never." She said proudly and still smiling. "I'm just really good at poker."

"Sure you are." He said eyeing her.

"I really am." She said smugly.

"I should get back." he said to her.

"Yea you're probably tired." She noted.

"I don't really sleep." he said to her. "You look tired tho."

"I don't really sleep much either." she said standing up as he did. "But again I can't thank you enough for everything."

"Stop thanking me." he said walking to the door. "I'll stop by tomorrow if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." She said to him trying not to blush. She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night." He smirked then walked out her door and she closed it.

AJ as cleaning up the deck of cards when she heard a soft knock and smiled to herself. She wasn't sure what she was thinking but she couldn't deny the butterfly's in her stomach when he was around and the fact that he was good with Petra was an added bonus. She walked to the door with a huge smile and opened it wide for him to give her that goodnight kiss she knew they both wanted.

Instead of Punk's chapped lips rubbing against hers and his hands running down her back to tug her closer she was met with a hand wrapped around her throat. That was not Punk, it was the large Samoan that AJ used to have over for Sunday dinners and would play in the yard with her daughter. Roman Reigns was a scary man and not just because of his size and strength but his eyes were colder than ice and that always rubbed AJ the wrong way.

"Hi." Roman greeted pushing her inside and closing the door while keeping the grip tight around her throat. Her hands were clawing at his arm but it was like he felt nothing. "Don't yell we don't want to wake Petra just yet." he warned her as he turned her around and tossed her into the door. "I'm here for the evidence and the kid."

AJ shook her head 'no' as he face turned bright red due to the lack of oxygen.

"I'll just kill you sweetheart." Roman remarked. "I'm not going to jail because you're pissed that Seth can't keep his dick in his pants. Even though, I thought I'd be waiting all night for that homeless man to leave your place."

"I..." AJ rasped out and Roman released her neck. "You won't get in trouble I don't want you or Dean involved. This has to do with Seth only." She pleaded rubbing her neck.

"Seth gets arrested he rats us out." Roman shrugged. "Don't make this difficult I don't want to hurt you AJ."

"I don't even have the stuff." she lied.

"I know you have that ripped off jewelry." Roman laughed. "If you would have traded it in I would have found it by now."

"I'm hiding it. It's not even here." AJ said rubbing her neck still. "Please just go before-"

Roman's hand was back around her throat and tossed her so hard into the door a picture fell off the wall next to it.

"I will snap your neck and find that evidence on my own if I have to." He hissed. "Seth doesn't give a shit what happens to you!"

AJ clawed at his eyes and he was forced to release and she hit the floor with a hard thump. She crawled between his legs to get away but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her across the floor.

"Stop fucking fighting!" Roman yelled grabbing her by her hair causing her to scream.

"Mommy?" Petra asked opening the door but neither noticed. "Uncle Roman?" she asked happily then saw he was hurting AJ. He pushed her onto the couch and climbed on top of her and pressed the palm of his hands to her face. Petra was absolutely frozen and not sure what to do.

AJ noticed Petra right away and her eyes widened in shock.

"Run." AJ rasped out as she struggled against Roman.

Petra did exactly what her mother told her to do and ran right to the door.

"Petra don't!" Roman yelled getting off of AJ.

He didn't get far since AJ launched herself off of the couch and onto his back.

"Run!" AJ screamed as Petra was afraid to open the door.

Roman moved around the apartment trying to get her off of him and broke items in the process and that's when Petra ran- she didn't go far she went right to her new friends apartment. Roman ran back first into the wall and AJ slid down the wall in pain as she was sandwiched between the wall and the brick wall that was Roman Reigns.

* * *

Petra desperately knocked at Punk's door but her little fist wasn't doing the trick. She reached up and tried to open the door and didn't even think twice when it wasn't locked she was just happy to be inside.

"Punk!" Petra yelled out. "Punk!"

She walked further and saw him on the couch with headphones on over his ears and his eyes were closed. The music was so loud she could hear it from where she was standing. She ran right to him and poked him causing him to jump.

"Holy shit." Punk gasped pulling off his headphones. "Petra?" He asked eyeing the small intruder.

"Uncle Roman is hurting my mommy." She sniffled and pointed tot he door.

"I want you to go into my room." He said standing up and pushing her into his surprisingly neat bedroom. "Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone." he warned her and she nodded.

Punk grabbed his gun off of the counter and ventured across the hall. He saw a large man pull AJ to her feet roughly and shake her.

"Tell me where the-" He froze when he felt something against his head.

"Get out." Punk said simply.

"Do you know who I am?" Roman asked with a grin but didn't dare to turn around to face the man with a gun.

"Do you know who I am?" Punk challenged. "I don't care if you have a badge or a fucking army outside backing you up. Let her go or I will blow your brains out." he threatened. He released AJ who was shaking slightly. "You're going to turn around and leave." Punk said moving to the side but keeping his gun up.

"I have a gun too." Roman warned him.

"I'm a better shot." Punk remarked smugly. "You'd be dead before you reached it. Is tonight the night that you die?"

"I just need a few things." Roman said to him.

"She doesn't have what you're looking for." Punk said moving so he was in front of AJ and now facing Roman.

"I think she does." Roman said to him. "This has nothing to do with you man. Don't be a hero."

"You come into my building and attack my neighbor? It's my business. We don't need a police presence around here. We like how quiet it is." he remarked to him.

"I'll be back AJ." Roman said to her. "Or he'll be. He's not giving up on Petra."

"He can't have her." She said holding back tears.

"Sure he can and he will. It's up to you on what kind of role you play in her life, do you want to be a weekend mom or deceased parent?" he asked seriously.

"It's enough." Punk said clenching his teeth. "Get the fuck out." he hissed.

"Whatever." Roman muttered looking around the place as he walked out the door.

Punk still had his gun up as he watched Roman walk to the staircase then Punk walked over to AJ's window and looked down to make sure Roman left building which he did after five minutes. He lingered for a moment and made a phone call before hailing a cab and getting in.

"He's gone." Punk said finally tucking his gun away.

"Petra?" she asked.

"She's in my apartment." he told her and watched as AJ ran right into his apartment.

"Petra?" She yelled out.

"I'm here mommy!" she yelled behind Punk's bedroom door.

"Open the door baby." She said shaking the door knob.

"I can't. I promised Punk I wouldn't open it for anyone." Petra informed her mother.

"It's ok Petra." Punk said as he locked up his apartment door.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily running into her arms.

"Are you ok?" She asked pulling away to inspect Petra.

"Yes mommy. But why was Uncle Roman hurting you so bad?" Petra frowned. "I thought we were friends."

"It's really hard to explain." She said to her smiling from relief that Petra was safe but tearing up from the shock.

"I don't want to go back with them anymore." Petra said shaking her head. "I'll stay with you mommy."

"That makes me very happy." AJ said hugging her tightly. "Come on now." She said lifting her in her arms.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked blocking her way to the door.

"To pack up and leave." she said to him.

"You're not going out on the street after that." Punk said seriously. "He'll find you easy."

"I'll have a better chance of him not finding us at the place he knows where we live." AJ said to him.

"Stay here tonight and I'll bring you somewhere safe in the morning." He told her.

"Where could you possibly bring us?" AJ asked him. "We can't go to a shelter and-" she started.

"I'm not taking you to a shelter." He said to her. "Trust me it's safe and no one will find you either of you there. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course." She sighed.

"Then just agree." He said to her.

"Ok." She smiled.

"I'm going to go get those important things you have hidden away." He said to her. "And in the morning we'll pack up the rest of your things." He told AJ who nodded. "You and Petra stay in my bed tonight ok?"

"I guess. I just feel really bad." she frowned.

"Don't feel bad just get her settled into bed." Punk said to her. "She's scared and needs you right now." He whispered.

"You saw where I had the coffee can of jewels?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"Under the couch there's more and behind the picture that fell there's some taped behind it." she said to him so he knew what he was grabbing.

"Got it." Punk said opening the door.

"Don't leave Punk!" Petra yelled horrified running to him. "Me and mommy need you."

"I'll be less than a minute." He promised the sweet little girl with wide scared eyes.

"Promise?" Petra asked.

"I promise." He smirked and she let go of his leg.

"Come on honey let's get you into bed." AJ said grabbing her hand and walking her into the bedroom.

* * *

After an hour of talking down her daughter who was still scared she managed to get Petra to sleep. She crept out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her carefully.

"She asleep?" Punk asked.

"Out like a light." AJ said relieved. "I feel bad you're giving up your bed."

"I don't mind." He said to her. "I think I got everything you hid."

"Where are you taking us?" She asked him.

"To my home." he said to her.

"That's a bad idea." She said to him. "You can't get anymore involved."

"I'm involved." He smirked.

"Please." She pleaded. "Just let us walk out of here on our own and I'll find somewhere new for us-"

"No." He said shaking his head. "If you leave with her then I can't focus on my case since I'll be too worried about you two. My place is much bigger and they'll never look for you there. You'll have a lot of space and shops near by, a great comic shop for Petra and it's really safe. They're never going to guess you moved to Wicker Park."

"Wicker Park?" she asked.

"It's a pretty expensive area." he said to her. "It's not only a better fit for you two but its the safest place for Petra."

"All I want is for her to be safe." AJ said to him. "I'll go."

"Good." he said relieved. "So that guy is a friend of your husbands too?"

"Roman Reigns." AJ said to him. "Him, Seth and Dean are very good friends."

"Did he hurt you." He asked noting the red marks on her neck.

"No." she said to him.

"He choked you pretty hard." he noted inching closed to her to examine her neck. "You want some ice?"

"No." she said quietly.

Punk's lips were inches away from hers as he looked up at her and AJ didn't think twice before pressing her lips to his. Thankfully Punk reciprocated and eagerly kissed her back. His hand moved to tangle in her hair while his other hand rested her thigh. Her lips parted when she felt his tongue swipe across them and now their tongues were wrestling. AJ moved her hands up to gently cup his face and moved her face all around to taste him.

Punk parted from her first to catch his breath and AJ rested her forehead against his while keeping her eyes locked on his. She wasn't sure if he was regretting this but she decided to be selfish and pull him back into the kiss. And this time she crawled over so she was straddling his lap and he leaned back against the couch as she controlled the kiss completely. AJ's hips rolled slightly over him and she could hear him groan into the kiss. He became braver as well as his hands moved to her ass and squeezed it gently to encourage to keep moving against him like that.

Punk knew this was wrong. This woman had so much baggage and even a kid but the physical attraction was strong. She was a beautiful young woman and the fact that she stood up to her husband and ran off made her brave which he found sexy as well. Opp, he almost forgot that she was also still legally married as well. But right now he wasn't thinking with his head he was thinking with his dick that was growing hard with every gentle thrust into his pelvis from her. The kiss had been going on for so long now that he just knew she had to feel his want for her against herself.

"I'm sorry for jumping you like that." she said finally pulling away but keeping her hands on his face and running her thumb over his scruffy cheek.

"I kind of liked it." He smirked.

"I can feel that." She whispered adjusting herself slightly so she rubbed against his stiff member.

Punk rotated and laid her underneath him and pushed her hair out of her face then leaned into kiss her again. Her knees were bent then her legs were wrapped around his waist as he pressed himself into her over their clothes. Punk was now steadily reaching a point where he wasn't going to be able to stop. His mouth moved from hers and kissed her jawline and moved to her neck. His hands were tugging at her t-shirt and ready to pull it right off her body. He looked up at her for permission and she nodded biting on her bottom lip. Just as Punk was tugging her shirt past her stomach they heard his door open...

"Mom?" Petra asked. "Mommy?" she was now crying.

"She's right here." Punk announced sitting up as AJ sat up adjusted her shirt.

"Mommy I'm so scared." she sniffled and Punk frowned at the small child he had really grown to like. "Is daddy going to do that to you if he finds us?"

"Of course not baby." AJ said as Petra walked to her.

"Are we moving again?" Petra asked her.

"Yea sweetie." AJ said trying to smile for the benefit of her daughter.

"It's an awesome place." Punk interrupted. "It has this huge living room with all cool horror movie paintings and big comfy couches. You and your mom will also get your own bedrooms and you'll have a view of all of Chicago." he said to her.

"Really?" Petra asked smiling a bit.

"Oh yea." Punk said as if it was nothing. "There's a cool theater room so you and your mom can watch movies and it will feel like you're at the actually movies." AJ looked over to him as he explained the place to Petra as if he was crazy. "There's also a lot of comics."

"How many?" Petra asked seriously.

"Over a thousand for sure." He said and her eyes widened. "And there's every single superhero movie you could ever imagine there as well."

"Will you be there?" Petra asked tilting her head and looking at him.

"No I won't." Punk said to her. "Maybe once in a while but I have to work."

"But what if Uncle Roman comes back?" Petra asked. "Who is going to help mommy? I'm too small!" she explained and Punk admired the fact that she was trying to protect her mother.

"Don't you worry because I have a lot of friends there and you two will be kept very safe." he assured her. "Just listen to everything your mom says ok?"

"I will." Petra said to him then looked at her mommy and placed her tiny hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" AJ laughed.

"Feeling your head because your skin is all red. Are you sick mommy?" She asked and now AJ was blushing more as Punk coughed casually into his hand.

"Let's get you back to bed." AJ said standing up.

"Will you stay with me after I fall asleep?" Petra asked her.

"Sure." AJ agreed smiling.

"I just have to go to the bathroom." She said running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

AJ looked over to Punk who looked back at her and smirked.

"Sorry." She said to him.

"We got a little hand anyway." he said to her.

"A tad." she agreed. "I'm going to go to bed." She said and he smirked.

"Thanks for the update." he laughed. "Enjoy sleeping in a real bed for a change."

"It has been a while." She said to him. "Is your house really that big?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't lie to Petra." Punk said to her. "It's all the truth."

"You live in a mansion?" AJ asked.

"No." he said to her. "It's more like a penthouse. You'll love it."

"What happens if your case closes tomorrow and you come home?" she asked.

"Then you and Petra will be very comfortable on the street by my house." he said seriously as her face fell. "I'm kidding." He laughed. "My case isn't closing anytime and even if it did I have plenty of room for all of us."

"About what almost happened..." she said stepping closer to him.

"Ok." Petra announced. "Ready for bed!" she walked by Punk then stopped and walked back to him.

"Good night Punk." She said hugging him which surprised him but he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for helping my mommy tonight. You're my hero." she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and a broad smile.

"Mine too." AJ smiled taking Petra's hand into her own.

"You can hug me later." Punk teased to her.

"You should do it now mommy." Petra encouraged.

"No, no I'll hug him tomorrow or something." AJ said as she began to blush again. "Good night."

"Night." He smirked watching them walk into his bedroom. Punk had to let a small laugh out as he now found himself growing attached to this woman and her daughter. He was notorious for having the worst timed romances...


	5. Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

* * *

Punk had helped AJ and Petra move into his place until things calmed down. AJ and Petra had a beautiful home in New Jersey, big pool, spiral staircase, expensive furniture but it was nowhere near as nice as Punk's townhouse. Petra was on cloud nine running around and getting used to the place. Especially after living in such small spaces for the past month.

"Mommy look at my room!" Petra yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right up." AJ called up to her from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yea of course. Normally I have someone house sitting anyway." Punk shrugged. "My room is the biggest and you'd be most comfortable in there." He said carrying her bag upstairs.

"I'd feel funny sleeping in your room." She said following him upstairs.

"Why? I'm clean." He asked not even looking back at her and opening the door.

"It's nice." AJ noted looking around the tremendous room that was still so bare. No artwork on the walls, dark paint and furniture.

"Closet is over here." He said opening the closet door that wasn't just a walk-in closet it was a dressing room.

"This is huge." She said walking around the closet that was bigger than the last apartment they were in. "Are you really ok with this?"

"If you ask me one more time I'm going to kick you out." He smirked.

"Right. Sorry." AJ said to him. "I really did want to talk to you about last night." she started.

"Yea? What about it?" he asked casually as he dropped her bag in the closet. "Master bath is through that door by the way." he said walking out of the closet and she followed.

"I'm married." she blurted out and he turned to look at her.

"Right." Punk laughed. "And?"

"I took vows." she reminded him.

"So did he." Punk said to her. "But I'm not going to pressure you into anything." he said to her.

"It's been a long time since I've been with someone." she told him honestly then immediately felt embarrassed.

"I get it." He smiled warmly. "I won't be around much anyway."

Before AJ could respond there was a loud crash and both stepped out of the room and in the hallway was Petra standing over a broken vase.

"I'm sorry Punk!" Petra cried as her hands went over her ears.

"It's not a big deal just don't get close to the glass." He said tugging her elbow to remove her from the glass so she wouldn't get cut and she flinched and jumped back causing Punk to frown.

"It's ok honey." AJ smiled walking over to her as she kept her ears covered.

"Why is she covering her ears?" Punk asked her.

"Seth would have yelled." She said to him and he nodded. "He's not yelling baby it's ok."

"I'm so sorry Punk." Petra frowned.

"I didn't even like this vase anyway." Punk shrugged picking up the big pieces of glass. "So really you did me a big favor so thank you." he smiled at her.

"I'll go to my room." Petra said quickly.

"Why?" Punk chuckled.

"I did something bad." Petra reminded him.

"Did you pick it up and throw it onto the floor on purpose?" he asked seriously.

"No!" She cried.

"So you had an accident that's ok." he laughed standing up with the few big pieces. "You don't have to go to your room. You said you're sorry."

"Really?" Petra asked him.

"Yea kid." Punk smirked walking passed her and into the office where there was a garbage.

"I'm not in trouble?" Petra asked AJ who just smiled.

"No baby you're not." AJ said as Petra smile.

"I'll get the vacuum." Punk said to them.

"No let me clean it up, please." she insisted.

"I don't mind." Punk said to her.

"You've done enough let me clean at least." She said to him.

"The closet with everything is over there." he pointed to down the hall. "You want to see the comics?"

"Yes!" Petra cheered.

* * *

Punk lead Petra into his office where the shelves were filled with comics.

"Woah." Petra said in awe and frozen in place. "There's so many."

"Yup. And you can read anyone of them you want whenever you want." Punk told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. "When I would break something at home daddy took my comics away."

"I'm not your dad." Punk shrugged. "I'm also cool." he teased.

"You are the coolest." Petra agreed. "You're nice to my mom."

"Your mom is nice to me." Punk smirked as Petra explored the room.

"But she was nice to daddy and he was mean." Petra said to him. "That's why we can't see him anymore isn't it?"

"I can't answer that for you." Punk said to her.

"I still miss him." Petra said to him. "But I don't miss the yelling."

"You shouldn't be yelled at like that or afraid to break anything." He said to her. "Kids break things- hell I break things all of the time."

"Do you get yelled at?" Petra asked.

"I used to when I was your age." Punk admitted.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Petra asked.

"My mom passed away." Punk told him. "And I don't know where my dad is actually."

"Like me?" Petra asked.

"Yea something like that." He said giving her a weak smile.

"Do you think my daddy misses me?" she asked him.

"You're awesome so I'm sure he does." Punk told her honestly.

"Do you think your daddy misses you?" She asked now.

"I don't think so." He said actually thinking about it.

"I like being your friend." Petra said to him as she pulled a comic book down. "You like comics and you're really nice to me."

"I like being your friend too." he admitted.

"And mommy's friend?" Petra asked innocently.

"I like being her friend too." He smirked.

"That's good. I hope we're friends forever." Petra said to him.

"We will be." he promised.

* * *

After a full tour of the house and where everything is Punk left Cliff's number in case of an emergency and even had dinner with them again. AJ was cleaning up dinner and then headed upstairs to tuck Petra in. She stopped at the guest room Petra was staying in when she heard Punk reading a comic to her.

"Your voices are so silly!" Petra giggled.

"My voices are awesome." He defended.

"Batman and Bruce Wayne aren't supposed to sound the same!" she as she continued to giggle.

"Ok." Punk said reading the next line but in a deeper voice and Petra laughed more.

AJ had to smile at the fact that Punk had been the only one to cheer up Petra up this entire time. If he wasn't the best for providing a roof over their heads, saving her life and keeping their secret then making his daughter smile again definitely made him the best. She watched from the door as he finished the story and turned out the light.

"I was just going to say goodnight." AJ smiled stepping in.

"I have to get going anyway." Punk said to her.

"When are you coming back Punk?" Petra asked.

"A few days maybe more." Punk said to her and she frowned. "I'll be around and my friend Cliff is really just a big kid himself so you'll get a kick of him."

"But you'll come back to see me right?" Petra asked.

"I sure will." he promised.

"Punk has to work honey." AJ reminded her. "So just say thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight and thank you so much." she said as she yawned.

"No problem." he said then walked out of the bedroom.

Punk leaned against the wall next to Petra's room and waited for AJ so he could say goodbye to her.

"...I like it here mommy." he heard Petra say.

"I bet you do." She laughed.

"But can I call daddy tomorrow?" Petra asked.

"We'll see." she said sadly.

"I really like Punk." Petra told her. "He's very nice."

"Yes he is." she said pulling her blankets up for her.

"Can we stay here forever? Maybe daddy could come see us?" Petra asked.

"We're not staying forever." AJ told her and she frowned. "And daddy isn't coming to us."

"Why not?" Petra asked.

AJ felt like she had this conversation every night since they left and that's because she had. She didn't blame Petra for being confused or sad or wanting her father but AJ just wanted to move on from this.

"Remember when you broke Punk's vase?" she asked and Petra nodded. "You were afraid weren't you?"

"Yes I was." She admitted.

"You shouldn't feel afraid ever." AJ said to her. "I don't want you to flinch or be scared if you trip." she told her. "You deserve to be happy and be a kid. You're allowed to make mistakes and drop things. You shouldn't have to listen to him yelling."

"Or hitting you?" Petra asked and she frowned. AJ was sure Petra never saw anything.

"Yea." She said to her quietly.

"Why did he hit you mommy?" Petra asked her.

"I don't know and no matter what the reason was for him doing it, it was wrong." AJ told her. "No one should be hit and you shouldn't have to see it or think that's the normal way of life. I want you to have a better example and do better than me."

"Like how?" Petra asked confused.

"Like I want you to grow up being respected and when you're much older and decide to get married I want you to know to be with someone who loves and respects you." AJ said gently moving her hair out of her face.

"Daddy doesn't love you anymore?" Petra asked.

"You don't hurt the people you love." AJ said to her. "And nothing scares me more than you thinking that someone can do that to you and still love you."

"You mean I should marry a prince?" Petra asked her.

"Yes a Prince." AJ smiled.

"Is daddy your Prince?" Petra asked her as she yawned

"It's way passed your bedtime." she smiled avoiding her question. "I love you."

"I love you more." Petra countered. "And I don't feel scared tonight mommy. It's ok to have accidents sometimes."

"It sure is." AJ said proudly that she felt she taught her daughter an important lesson. "Get some sleep." she kissed Petra on the bead and left the room.

* * *

When AJ stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her, she saw Punk leaning against the wall and he gave her a faint smile.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." he said standing straight. "But you really are great with her."

"I was going to say the same thing to you." She smirked. "She really adores you."

"It's hard to not adore me." Punk teased smugly.

"That's why I think we're going to be leaving soon." She said and he frowned. "I don't want her to get too attached to you."

"Do you have somewhere better to be?" He smirked. "Were you planning on leaving Chicago?"

"I don't think so." She said to him. "I haven't given it much thought."

"You both seem to like it here in the City and as long as you're near I'll hang out with Petra." he said to her. "She's great and honestly it's nice to have someone to talk comics with."

"You're an amateur." She grinned. "And I'd kick your ass at GTA."

"You're a gamer and comic junkie?" he smirked.

"Guilty." AJ smirked. "Where do you think Petra got it from?"

"Not her father clearly." he laughed.

"I have so much I had to leave home." she said with a sigh. "Seth wasn't too into my Batman t-shirts anyway."

"If I didn't think he was the worst before..." Punk teased. "I like Petra and you. Stick around at least until I get done with this case."

"Ok." She said to him.

"I should get going." He said walking towards the stairs. "If there's anything else you need just call Cliff and he will be by in the morning to check in. He's a big kid like and will probably sneak candy for Petra so watch him." he warned.

"I'm sure it will be fine." AJ smiled.

"I might be gone a few days or weeks I don't even know." he said to her. "Just make yourself at home and if anything feels wrong you know what to do."

"I do." She assured him.

"Goodnight." He said kissing her cheek then walked towards the stairs.

AJ grabbed his wrist so he turned to face him and pulled his face down to kiss her. She knew she was still legally married but she had every right to feel good and she had a strong feeling Punk would be the man for the job. Punk didn't hesitate and wrapped his arm around her waist and let his free hand tangle in her hair. He backed her towards the bedroom slowly and kicked the door closed behind him.

"I don't want to compromise your values." he said pulling away from the kiss. "No matter how bad I want to." he said and watched as she took a step back and lifted her shirt over her head and he titled his head to admire her chest that was covered by a green bra. "I like green." was really all Punk could get out.

AJ just smiled as her hands moved to her jeans but Punk placed his hands over hers to halt her movements and now she wasn't sure if he was changing his mind. He then snapped the top button of her jeans with his own hands as he looked down at what he was doing carelessly then lowered the zipper. He looked back up at her and was sporting a very serious face. He leaned down and kissed her again then lifted her by the ass so her legs were bents at his thighs and he carried her over to the bed and dropped her in the middle.

Punk's hands pushed her jeans down her legs and he parted his lips to fully get them off of her. He was now rushing a bit before an interruption or in case one of them came to their senses. He removed his own top and tossed it to the floor and kicked off his own jeans in the process so the two of them were now on equal footing and in only their underwear. He rested on her body comfortably and kissed her rapidly as he grew harder by the second. AJ reached into his boxers and began to stroke him as he kissed her and growled into their kiss. His mouth moved from hers and tugged at her bra to free one of her breasts and began to kiss and suck on her hardening nub. AJ rolled her eyes in pleasure as she still moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"That feels good." he groaned against her breast.

"So does your mouth." She admitted unashamed of how good he was making her truly feel.

Punk's arm moved down her stomach and began to rub his fingers over her panties but he wasn't going to have to do it for long because she was already so wet for him, that was major turn on him for him. AJ watched as his mouth played with her breast and bit on her bottom lip as the visual alone was enough to send her into an orgasm. She then felt his his hand push her panties to the side and two fingers stretched into her core without warning and she let out a gasp.

"That ok?" he asked looking up at her and she only nodded as she moaned. "You deserve a prince too." he informed her and her eyes shot open and she gave him a sad smile. His face moved back up to hers and he gave her a long drawn out kiss.

"Make love to me." She requested using her free hand to pull his out of her panties. He nodded and pulled her panties down and she kicked them the rest of the way off.

She was still holding onto him as she guided his hardness to her entrance and teased herself slightly before pushing him into her body. She let go of him and he pushed even further into her as she gasped then one more push until he couldn't go any further.

"That's amazing." she moaned as her breathing became heavy.

"You're so tight." he groaned adjusting himself. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You cant." She promised him and he kissed her again and that's when he began to move his hips.

He glided in and out of her body with the help of her body's made juices and felt her bite onto his bottom lip. He continued to kiss her as he hands explored his back and dug her nails gently into his back. It was sweet and tender and something she hadn't experienced in a long time from Seth.

"More." She encouraged and he began to move harder as he lifted his body slightly and used all over his lower strength. "Just like that." she smiled wide and began to match his pace.

Punk eyed the beautiful woman underneath him as if she was crazy. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever been with, sweet, innocent, loving, selfless, brave and strong. How anyone could hit or hurt this woman was beyond him. She must have felt him staring at him because she opened her eyes and now look concerned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously then grunted when he hit into her again.

"You're just so gorgeous." He said in a very serious voice. "So very gorgeous."

AJ could feel herself blushing and lifted her legs so they were wrapped against his waist and he dropped his upper body onto hers and buried his face in her neck and inhaled her amazing smelling hair. They were both quiet enough to not wake Petra but the room was filled with tiny gasps, moans and heavy breathing for the next fifteen minutes. His hips were now moving rapidly as he felt both were nearing the end.

"Ugh." she grunted and gasped.

"That's it." He encouraged. "You're right there do it."

"Oh my god." She cried out as quietly as possible and arched up and had one of the most satisfying orgasms of her life.

When AJ dropped her legs Punk pulled out of her quickly and she reached over and stroked him a few times until he came onto her stomach. He didn't even care to lay in his own mess as he dropped back onto her body and caught his breath.

"Thank you." She said to him and he had to laugh.

"I really wish you'd stop thanking me." Punk said amused and picked his head up. "But I feel as if I should be the one thanking you."

"It's been a long time-" she admitted.

"You were so good." he said honestly. "So good that I would consider blowing off my entire case to do this with you everyday."

"I would never be that selfish to ask you to do that." she laughed tracing one of his shoulder tattoos with her finger.

"You wouldn't." He smirked. "You don't have a selfish bone in your body."

"I wouldn't say that." She said frowning. "I am a married woman and here I am."

"Regret it?" He asked her.

"No." she said with a chuckle. "That was too good and worth it."

"You don't owe him anything." Punk said seriously looking into her eyes. "Not your loyalty, your abstinence, your love, your child- none of it." he said to her. "You're married on paper but not in your heart and that's where it counts."

"You're right." she agreed listening carefully.

"Everyone deserves to be selfish sometimes." He said to her kissed her lips. "I probably should have left and went to work but I took the selfish route too."

"I'm glad you did." She blushed.

* * *

The next morning Punk's alarm went off at 8am and now he really had to run. He looked over to where AJ was sleeping and of course his alarm woke her.

"You're leaving?" she asked rolling over to face him.

"Yea I've got a meeting." He said sitting up and throwing on his boxers then his jeans. "I'll be around again."

"I hope so." She grinned and he bent over and kissed her lips.

"Enjoy the house, do what you want but be careful." he said to her. "A few days most likely but I have to spend more time at the apartment or they'll catch on and I do not want these guys to know that I have a beautiful woman and cute kid at my place." he said cringing at the thought of those men getting their hands on AJ and Petra who fit their criteria perfectly.

"It's really ok." she said to him. "Do your job and don't worry about us."

"I doubt I'll be able to do that but ok." Punk smirked throwing his shirt on now. "Don't contact Seth." he said to her. "I heard Petra ask you but he knows you're in Chicago-"

"I wasn't planning on it." she assured him. "Be safe."

"I always am." he smirked and walked to the door then stopped and jogged back cutely and kissed her one last time. "Cliff will know how to get to me if you need-"

"-anything I know." She laughed. "Just get to work and close this case so we could hang out more."

"Right." he smirked then walked out the door and slowly closed it behind him.

Punk passed Petra's room and cracked her door open and saw she was still sleeping soundly then closed her door and headed to the stairs. He was zipping up his pants as he jogged down the stairs then heard a cough and his head jerked up already wondering where his weapon was but it wasn't an intruder.

"What are you doing here so early?" Punk asked Cliff.

"I told you I'd stop by." Cliff shrugged. "Didn't realize you'd still be here." he grinned and nodded towards him. "Stayed the night, huh?" he teased.

"Obviously." Punk said annoyed grabbing his sneakers that were by the door.

"How was it?" Cliff asked still grinning.

"Really?" Punk asked disgusted.

"So I can't make a play for her?" Cliff asked and Punk glared at him.

"No." Punk said gruffly. "You're supposed to be keeping an eye out of them not trying to have sex with AJ."

"Whatever." Cliff shrugged.

"I appreciate you doing this." Punk said to him.

"I owe you one or two or three." Cliff said losing count already. "I ow you a lot actually." he laughed. "I checked in on Detective Rollins by the way and he's not in Jersey."

"What?" Punk asked.

"Seems like he's flying out here to look for his wife and kid." Cliff informed him. "So I got antsy and wanted to come by."

"He won't find her here." Punk said to him.

"It's not just them I'm worried about." Cliff said to him. "The one Detective knows your face."

"So?" Punk shrugged. "I don't give a shit."

"They're probably waiting out at your cover apartment." Cliff said to him.

"That's fine." Punk smirked.

"You can't take all three." Cliff argued. "How about I drive back with you?"

"No you need to stay here." Punk said to him. "I'm not even going back there right now because I have a meeting with Ratner who is going to get me an introduction to Boyle."

"You're inching closer." Cliff noted. "But maybe you don't go back there for a few days?"

"I'll worry about me you worry about them." Punk said to him. "This guy is dangerous and he's going to kill her to get Petra."

"Where is that evidence she had?" Cliff asked.

"It's in a safe place that's neither here nor there." Punk smirked proudly.

"You really had to involve yourself with this?" Cliff asked him.

"You would have done the same thing." Punk said to him as he tied his sneakers. "Besides they're both great and deserve to be safe."

"You like them?" Cliff smirked.

"You're going to too." Punk informed him standing up and slipping on his jacket.

"When I can't be around and I feel something isn't right Colt agreed to swing by too." Cliff told him.

"Good but don't let it get further than Colt. Rollins might have friends here and I don't want anyone catching on to this." Punk warned him.

"You're still here?" AJ asked surprised walking down the stairs in a pair of very short shorts and a white tank-top.

"You're right I am going to like her." Cliff said grinning at Punk.

"AJ come meet Cliff." Punk said waving her down.

"Hi." AJ smiled extending her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Cliff said shaking her hand and smiling.

"You as well." She said to him.

"Alright." Punk said prying Cliff's hand off of hers.

"I'm going to go start the coffee." Cliff said to her. "Meet me in the kitchen whenever you're ready and we'll talk."

"I'll be right in." she said to him and walked Punk to the door.

AJ opened the front door for him and leaned against as he walked through it but stopped in the middle. He opened his mouth to say something but just shook his head and smirked. He gave her another kiss but this one was much deeper as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands.

"A few days." He said to her.

"Alright." she said unable to her hide blushed cheeks.

AJ watched from the door as Punk climbed into his car and drove off. Taking off was a huge risk but meeting Punk and having a night like that? One where not only did her daughter giggle and go to sleep feeling scared and she had an amazing night herself made it all worth it. She wouldn't tell him but she couldn't wait to see him again...


	6. Kiss My Eyes

**A/N: Thanks for the few that have reviewed, much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **Kiss My Eyes**

* * *

Punk worked the next week straight making more connections and getting closer. He was now positive he was now positive he was the first UC to get this deep into the organization. Punk was told to lay low for the next couple of days and although he should go back to his cover apartment which was where he was headed but he wasn't planning on staying. He was dying to AJ and Petra. He wanted to know how they were doing, he picked up more comics for Petra and was itching for some alone time with AJ. He walked into his cover apartment just to pick up the comics and take a shower but there was a man sitting on his couch with his feet up on the table looking at his phone.

"Finally." The man laughed putting his phone down and Punk reached for his gun that was behind his back. "No need to shoot me." he insisted. "As soon as someone hears a shot go off in here you'll be dead on the floor."

"You work for Boyle I presume?" Punk questioned still keeping his hand near his gun just in case. Ian Boyle was the scum of the earth and he was expecting him to send people to scope him out.

"No." the man laughed and now Punk was confused.

The man stood up slowly smiling and kept his hands open to prove to Punk he wasn't going to shoot him. He reached his shirt and lifted it slightly to show off his badge.

"You have a warrant?" Punk spat.

"I do not." the man said casually.

"So get the fuck out." Punk said simply nodding towards the door.

"I'm looking for my daughter and wife." he said to him and now it hit Punk. "Heard you were the man to talk to."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Punk said shrugging. "Get out."

"My buddy told me that you spent a few hours in my wife's apartment that was across the hall then pulled a gun on him when he tried to talk to her." Seth said to him.

"You mean the guy throwing her around and choking her?" Punk asked.

"That's not how I heard it went down." Seth said to him. "You look like a guy who needs a few bucks." he said to him.

"I don't know where your wife and daughter are." Punk said to him.

"She got to you, huh?" Seth chuckled. "Big doe eyes, sad story about how I made her life hell when it's nothing further from the truth."

"I'm not interested in your story or your wife." Punk informed him.

"What were you and my wife doing in her apartment for all that time?" Seth asked casually looking around the apartment.

"Fixing a leaky faucet." he lied and Seth laughed.

"Yea? Her leaky faucet?" Seth teased. "I know my wife and kid were across the street because I searched that place up and down and this is Petra's GameBoy." he said picking it up off the table. "She left it behind and I assume she only left it because they were rushing."

"Wonder why they were rushing?" he smirked.

"Didn't even realize they left." he said simply.

"I also found this." Seth said holding up a little sock. "It's my daughter's sock in your bedroom. So let me ask you something _Punk_ are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to kill you for thinking you did something with my precious little daughter." he hissed coldly.

"Relax." Punk said seriously. He had no doubt no matter how bad Seth was he would kill him with no hesitation if he thought he touched his daughter in anyway. "AJ and Petra slept in my bed after your friend came by and I was on the couch."

"I thought so." Seth said to him with a slow nod. "AJ is too attached to Petra and well, you're a pretty well respected cop _Detective_ Brooks." Punk was now stunned he knew who he was. "What's the case?" he asked as if they were old friends and sat back on the couch.

"You need to leave. Now." Punk warned in a chilling voice.

"Where are you hiding my wife and kid?" Seth asked him. "I know my wife and I know she cried to you about what a monster I am but I'm really not." he said to him. "I love my daughter and I wouldn't hurt her ever."

"What about AJ?" Punk asked.

"You have a thing for my wife?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"No I meant were you a monster to her? Do you love her?" Punk asked.

"Love her to death." Seth said seriously. "I want my family back."

"Should have thought about that before you beat AJ." Punk shrugged.

"I provide for my family." Seth said simply. "It's not easy on a cops salary as I'm sure you could understand. I keep them in a huge house, food on the table, designer clothes on their backs and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them."

"You can buy them as much stuff as you want doesn't change what you are." Punk said to him. "A dirty cop who beats on his wife."

"She has no legal right to take her from me and you of all people know that." Seth said to him.

"Yet you haven't made this a legal issue?" Punk smirked. "AJ has been Petra's caregiver and any judge in the world is going to side with you over her. Your badge isn't going to get you your daughter and you know that already or else you would be here with a warrant."

"I just want to know where they are." Seth said to him simply. "We're brothers here, help me out."

"I wouldn't help you if you were on fire." Punk said bluntly. "And I don't know where they went. They were gone by the time I woke up that next morning."

"I know she's still in the City." Seth said to him.

"She might be." Punk shrugged. "Or she's halfway to California I couldn't tell you and to be honest I wouldn't."

"Did you sleep with my wife Detective?" Seth asked bluntly.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Punk smirked smugly.

"I guess I just got my answer." Seth said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm not tell you shit." Punk said to him.

"How was Petra?" Seth asked almost sadly and Punk would have pitied the man if Petra wasn't already molded by fear because of him.

"I didn't get to know her or your wife that well for that matter. She seemed happy with her mom." Punk said to him.

"Why didn't you report a woman on the run with her kid?" Seth asked now.

"Why didn't you?" Punk asked back.

"Did she show you any proof to back up her allegations?" Seth questioned. "Or did you just listen to her sobs and then consul her in bed?"

"She didn't go into details and didn't even give me her real name until Petra slipped." Punk lied. "I haven't seen her since that night."

"She's not perfect either you know." Seth said to him. "If you just _'happen'_ to see or speak to her again ask her about Milo my old partner." he insisted. "Ask Ms. Innocent about him."

"I don't really care." Punk lied playing it off.

"Here's my card." Seth said leaving it on the table. "We have a mutual connection, we both work the same job, we live the same life and I'm sure you've been in my shoes. Do you have any kids?"

"I'm not discussing my personal life with you." Punk said to him.

"I just want to be with my daughter." Seth said to him. "No matter what has gone done in our marriage I have always been good to Petra, she's half me!" he laughed. "I deserve to see her and speak to her. Taking her out of the state is one thing but not even letting me talk to her isn't right. Maybe if she'd meet me halfway I wouldn't be following her over the country."

"You're on your own because like I said I don't know where they went and I wouldn't help you anyway. We're not brothers, we have nothing in common and I don't want you around here." Punk said simply. "I suggest you go home, lick your wounds and if you want a relationship with your daughter try asking AJ nicely."

"I'm done playing nice with her." Seth said walking to the door. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Detective."

Seth walked out the door and the minute he did Punk bit on his lower lip and counted to ten so he didn't run after the smug abuser and beat him as badly as he had beaten AJ in the past.

* * *

A few hours later when Punk checked to make sure Seth or his buddies weren't around he took the train to his old place. His car would be easy to follow and he actually loved taking the train. He made it to the house at around 1 in the morning and when he walked in the front door he saw Cliff sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"Rollins has been asking around so I've been crashing here." Cliff shrugged as he played a video game. "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Are you playing my games?" Punk asked him.

"Yea I am because that little brat upstairs keeps kicking my ass." Cliff said in a disgusted voice and Punk slapped him upside his head.

"Don't call her a brat." he warned him.

"It's my nickname for her." Cliff said simply. "We're buddies. She even likes me better than you."

"Doubt that." he scoffed.

"No it's true. She said it." Cliff said and Punk frowned.

"Did she really?" he asked almost sadly.

"Yup." Cliff said keeping his eyes on the game.

"Where's AJ?" Punk asked him.

"She's waiting for me in bed, she decided she likes me better than you too." Cliff said and Punk snatched the controller from him. "It was a joke. Well the AJ part was not Petra." he smirked. "She's upstairs I assume sleeping."

"Her husband was at my place tonight." Punk told him.

"No shit." Cliff said looking up at him.

"I played it off like I didn't much and I think he bought it. Problem is he knows I'm a cop and if he knows that he'll know where I really live and will probably check it out here." Punk said to him.

"Well I'll hang around if he comes by. Say I'm a roommate or crashing here. But the bigger problem is that he showed up at your UC apartment and he could blow your case."

"He doesn't know what I'm working on." Punk said brushing it off. "I'm going upstairs, you'll still be here?"

"Yea I'm gonna hang around and beat Petra's scores." Cliff said starting the game over.

"You do that." Punk said annoyed and then headed up the stairs.

* * *

AJ was in bed but she wasn't sleeping, she was reading a book when he walked into the room.

"Hi." She smiled closing the book and taking her glasses off.

"Hey." He said kicking off of his shoes and crawling onto the bed.

He was on his stomach and reached up so she could lean down and greet him with a kiss.

"How's the case?" she asked him.

"It's moving forward." he said to her. "Slowly but surely."

"Good." She said to him. "Something wrong?"

"I met your husband tonight." He said to her and face fell. He grabbed her wrist because he knew her first reaction would be to jump out of bed and pack up Petra and run. "He's not coming here."

"You can't be so sure." AJ whispered. "What did he say?"

"I was actually expecting him because obviously he questioned me helping you. He has no idea where you are right now and has no idea you're in my home." Punk assured her. "Cliff is going to be around more to make sure of that."

"Did he threaten you?" AJ asked and he scoffed.

"No." he said to her. "He was just looking for Petra."

"He can't have her." AJ said strongly yet holding back tears.

"He won't." Punk agreed. "Here." he said reaching into his pocket and passing her Petra's sock. "He found that in my room."

"Sorry." AJ said shaking her head at her mistake.

"I think he thought I was a pervert." Punk laughed.

"Ugh." AJ cringed. "I'm really sorry about this. Did he mess up your case?"

"No not at all." He assured her. "He uh, told me if I saw you to mention Milo." he added casually and she rolled her eyes. "Who is Milo?"

"Milo used to be Seth's partner. They were rookies in the academy together." she said to him. "He was a really nice guy. I had known him almost as long as I had known Seth."

"He implied you had an affair." Punk said looking up at her.

"And?" she asked him. "That bothers you?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't blame you." He said to her.

"It wouldn't change the way you look at me?" she asked him.

"Of course not." Punk said to her.

"Well that's good. But I never had an affair." She said to him. "But I wanted to." she admitted. "Seth wasn't physical with me yet but he was so mean." she remembered. "He would scream at me for everything and Petra was a newborn and he was no help. Milo was always at the house and he actually helped me." she smiled. "He would help with dinner, laundry and even Petra. Then he would talk to me for hours while Seth was out doing god knows what with god knows who."

"So what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Seth started to catch on that Milo was around a lot and I kept inviting him over." AJ said to him. "Nothing physical was happening between us but it was pissing him off. So much to the point that Seth stopped going out and made my nights miserable at home. I snapped one night." she said thinking about to that night.

" _I don't understand why you can't just take the dishes out of the washer for me." AJ said doing it herself. "I do everything around here!"_

" _You don't work." Seth reminded her. "I bring home the bacon and you cook it!"_

" _What happened to you?" AJ asked._

" _What happened? My wife started to eye fuck my best friend that's what happened! I work all day and night to provide you with everything you want and you bitch about dishes and cleaning when all I want to do is spend time with my daughter and be with my wife." Seth defended._

" _You don't want to spend time with us ever." AJ laughed. "And I'm not eye fucking Milo."_

" _Even the way you say his name is fucking disgusting." Seth cringed. "What is going on between you two?"_

" _Nothing." she told him honestly._

" _All those nights I'm out working-" he started._

" _-are you really?" AJ snorted. "I smell the perfume on your clothes." she said disgusted. "The makeup on the collar of your shirts."_

" _It's work stuff." he said annoyed that she would even bring it up._

" _I'm sure it is." She remarked._

" _So what I do makes it ok for you to act like a bitch in heat?" Seth asked._

" _I've never had sex with Milo." AJ informed him. "But believe me given the opportunity I would rip his clothes off and give him the best damn night of his life!" Seth just narrowed his eyes at her. "He treats me with respect, listens to me, helps me, cares for Petra! He's a real man." she said to him with a grin. "Last night when we were together I was thinking of him the entire time."_

 _Seth arm swung out and his palm slapped across her cheek stunning her as she held her cheek and looked at him in shock._

" _You ungrateful bitch." he spat. "After the amazing life I've provided for you! I gave you Petra! This is how you fucking thank me!" he screamed grabbing her by the face and shaking her violently._

"That was the first night he ever hit me." AJ said to him and he was sickened by the entire story. "I just convinced myself I deserved it."

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said to her. "What did ever happen to Milo?"

"I never saw him again." AJ said with a sad smile. "He transferred to the NYPD and that was it."

"He gave off a major asshole vibe to me." he said to her.

"I don't want to think about his anymore." She said to him.

"Sorry I even bought it up." he said ending the conversation. "But uh- did Petra really say she likes Cliff better than me?" he asked in a pout and she laughed. "She did, didn't she?"

"She did not say that." she laughed. "He's been trying to get her to say that and bribed her with candy."

"So she didn't mean it?" Punk asked.

"Of course not. She's asked about you every night." AJ told him and he smiled.

"Yea? Me?" he asked eagerly.

"Yea. You." she laughed.

"I'll be here in the morning I can see her." Punk said to her.

"Do you really like spending time with her?" AJ asked him.

"Hell yea I do." he said to her. "She's a great kid."

"She is." AJ agreed. "All thanks to me."

"Yes I agree with that she doesn't have any of that charm that Seth has." he remarked sarcastically.

"I've missed you." she admitted with a faint smile sliding down the bed.

"Yea?" he smirked and she nodded as she placed her hand behind his neck and her lips were inches away from his lips.

"I keep dreaming about our night." she whispered.

"Yea is it good?" he teased.

"Eh." she shrugged. "It's alright."

"Really?" He asked with a laugh pushing her onto her back. Punk's hands cupped her breasts over her thing t-shirt. "Want to change that answer."

"I wake up in the middle of the night wet." She whispered and his eyes lit up.  
"Yea?" He grinned pulling her shirt over her head already knowing she didn't have a bra on.

AJ just bit on her bottom lip and nodded.

"She's really sleeping right?" he asked her and AJ nodded.

"She ran around the park all day with Cliff chasing her- literally." she snorted.

"I warned you he was like a big kid." He laughed pulling his shirt off next as he remained on his knees straddling her lying body.

"He's been great." She said to him.

"Good." He said not wanting to discuss Cliff or Petra any further.

Punk placed his mouth over hers and greedily kissed her. He had missed her just as much as she missed him and was eagerly anticipating reuniting with her. He kissed down her throat now and straight down her cleavage and left a wait trail down her stomach. His fingers tugged at the spandex around her sweats and tugged her sweats with her panties down her body. Punk flipped her body so she was on her stomach and lifted her hips up so she was on her knees.

"I've never-" she started.

"Never what?" he asked placing kisses over her two plump cheeks. "Do you even know what I'm about to do?"

"No." She admitted.

"I'll take care of you." he assured her. "Take a pillow and bite into it if you get too loud."

Punk licked her folds from her bent position and now she knew why he warned her about the pillow and quickly reached for it. She wasn't sure how he was so good at this but she never wanted to know. His slick tongue teased her entrance while his fingers massaged her perfectly and from this position it was amazing. She bit into the pillow as he lapped her up until she came.

AJ rolled onto her back and Punk smirked as he sucked on the tips of his fingers and eyed her. She then watched as he tugged his pants down next and was able to get a good view of him and wow- he was double the size of Seth. AJ sat up and wrapped her hands around him and stroked him all the while looking up at him and kept her eyes locked on him when she began to suck on his head. Her hands moved from him there as her mouth occupied his member. Her hands roamed his back and squeezed his butt cheeks then her nails ran up his stomach as she watched him watch her.

"That's really good." he grunted running his hands through her hair then tugged her mouth away from him.

AJ was still on her knees and backed up so Punk could get on the bed and was too on his knees and kissed her, pressing her bare body against his. She could feel his hardness poking her stomaching as his right hand tangled in her hair and cupped the back of her head to control the intense kiss and his other wandered down her back to cup her ass. Punk moved to sit on the bed correctly and AJ fell into his lap and dropped onto his shaft.

They never stopped kissing as she moved up and down and he thrust into her to match her rhythm. His hands were all over the soft skin on her back and his head was moving side to side as they seemed to want to devour each other with the kiss. Her arms were wrapped his neck and her hips were moving quicker and quicker. After fifteen minutes of the most glorious love making she had ever had where it wasn't just about the sex but the kisses and touching as well she was just at her breaking point and him massaging her clit only pushed her into her orgasm quicker.

Punk was fast with removing AJ off of his body but she was just as quick as he didn't even realize she took him back into his mouth just as he was about to come and drank down what his body offered her. He was very impressed and now turned was turned on again.

"That was fucking hot." He said dropping onto the bed next to her.

"I have a lot of pent up sexual aggression." she teased.

"Yea? You can go another round?" he asked innocently.

"You bet your ass." she said seriously and rolled onto his stomach.

* * *

The next morning Petra was in the kitchen with Cliff and the two were eating donuts.

"Mommy isn't going to like this." Petra said with a full mouth.

"What your mommy doesn't know can't hurt her." Cliff smirked.

"You are the worst influence ever." Punk said walking into the kitchen.

"Punk!" Petra squealed jumped out of her chair and running to him. "I've missed you!" she said as he lifted her up and hugged her.

"I missed you too." He said holding her tight. "Are you having fun with Cliff?"

"Yes. I beat him at everything." Petra told him and Cliff rolled his eyes behind her.

"I'm not surprised." He laughed putting her down. "Stop eating donuts." he said to her. "We're going out for breakfast."

"We are?" Petra asked happily.

"You three go. I need some sleep. I was up all night beating Petra's scores." Cliff yawned.

"No way you did you beat them." Petra snapped glaring at him.

"No but I'm real close." he said childishly.

"Thanks man." Punk said slapping his back as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I haven't broken anything." Petra informed him proudly.

"Wouldn't have cared if you did." Punk smirked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Where is mommy?" Petra asked him.

"She was just waking up she'll be down in a minute." Punk told her.

"Did you sleep in mommy's bed?" Petra asked him and he almost choked on his coffee.

"I uh-." He started nervously scratching the back of his head. "I got you some comics by the way." he said to her.

"Oh really?" she asked clapping her hands together. Kids were very easy to distract he decided.

"Morning." AJ smiled as she entered the kitchen on cloud nine practically. She kissed Petra on the head and glided over to the coffee.

"You're very happy mommy." Petra giggled. "Is it because Punk is taking us out for breakfast?"

"I didn't realize he was." She said looking over to him.

"I am." He confirmed. "I want a big breakfast."

"I could just make you one." She offered.

"Or I could just you both out for one." he countered sipping his coffee.

"Go brush your teeth, hair and get dressed." AJ said to Petra who then raced out of the kitchen.

"Morning." He smirked as she walked over to him and he leaned down to kiss her. "Sleep ok?"

"I slept great." She admitted with a cheesy grin. "You?"

"Best night sleep in a week and it's not just because I was in an actual bed for a change." he said to her.

"It was the company sleeping next to you?" She smirked.

"Yup." he said to her. "You know after today I have to get back to the apartment and I won't be around for a while."

"I know." She said understanding his job.

"I'm not like Seth." he said to her and she laughed.

"No kidding." She said still laughing. "Go do your job. I'll be here when you get back." she assured him. "Unless Seth finds me and kills me." She teased but he saw zero humor in the comment. "You have to laugh about it or you'll just cry about it."

"I don't like dead AJ jokes." He said to her. "I just got used to her in my life."

"Oh did you? Is it magical?" she asked teasingly.

"Mind blowing." He grinned as she pressed her body into his and he nipped at her lips. "And I'm not just referring to the sex."

"Before this goes anywhere not that I have expectations because at the end of the day I'm technically on the run-" she started.

"You're not on the run." he corrected. "But please, go ahead." he mocking encouraged as he folding his arms and drank his coffee.

"Petra and I are a package deal." She said to him. "There is nothing without her."

"Have I ever given you the slightest indication that I don't want Petra around?" he asked her.

"No." She said feeling stupid for even bringing it up.

"I don't know what this is AJ but obviously you two are a package, a freakishly tiny package to be exact, but that's ok with me." He said to her.

"Seth resented me when Petra came." She said to him.

"Seth didn't realize how awesome his daughter was." Punk shrugged. "His loss is someone else's gain. Look I'm still working this case and I'm not going to be around to properly date you so I don't want to hold you to anything."

"I get that." AJ said to him.

"I'm ready!" Petra announced running into the kitchen and AJ jumped away from being so close to Punk. "Were you kissing?"

"No." "Ew no." Punk and AJ said at the same time and when Punk said 'ew' AJ glared at him, he quickly mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Are you sure?" Petra asked eyeing the two.

"Yup." AJ forced out hating to lie to Petra.

"Daddy will be so mad at you mommy." Petra warned her shaking her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get your jacket." She suggested.

"Ok." Petra said skipping out of the room.

"She's just a kid." Punk said to her.

"I hate lying to her." AJ said to him. "But she's right, if Seth wasn't going to kill me for taking Petra he'd surely kill me for this."

"Stop with the killing you stuff." He groaned. "I hate that talk. No one is killing anybody." he assured her rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "She's just a kid AJ and she obviously wants her mom and dad back together it doesn't mean it's the right thing."

"I know she said forcing a smile." she said looking up at him.

"You're allowed to be happy too." he reminded her. "You're entitled to find a rich, handsome, cop from Chicago that could also be compared to a Prince." he teased seriously and she laughed. "I love your laugh." he grinned and kissed her.

AJ happily kissed him back. She had soak up as much time with him as possible before he left again. So caught up in the moment neither realized the little eyes peeking through the door. Petra was not happy to her mom with a man that was her dad. A tear escaped her eye and she slipped away unnoticed. Petra walked into her mothers room and found her purse where she knew she hid her cellphone. She remembered Seth's number since he made her recite the number a billion times in case of an emergency. The phone rang only twice before she heard his voice.

"Hi daddy." Petra sniffled into the phone. "Can you come get me please?"


	7. Time Will Tell

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I understand the frustration with the general similar plots to my stories and it actually annoys me a lot too lol but it's kind of just my writing style I guess. As for Petra, I'll be getting more into her character as the chapters go on and after this chapter the story takes a major shift. These few chapters could be considered almost as a 'prologue' to the real start of the story. I hope you all have a little patience with me and wait it out and continue reading. Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

 **Time Will Tell**

* * *

Petra wasn't very talkative during breakfast and the minute they got home she ran up to her room. AJ knew her close relationship with Punk was bothering her but she didn't think she would be taking it this bad.

"I really have to get back." Punk said to her as he waited by the door. "I hate leaving knowing she's mad at me."

"It's ok. I'll talk to her." She assured him. "She's going through a hard time."

"I don't want to make it worse for her AJ." He said seriously. "I'll back off for as long as it will take."

"I know you would." She smiled admiringly at him. "But you'll be gone fore a while anyway so that should be enough time."

"Petra I'm leaving!" Punk shouted up the stairs.

"Bye!" was all she yelled back and he frowned.

"You're taking this pretty hard." She said amazed by how much he wanted Petra to like him.

"I really don't like her being mad like that at me- you I get, but m?" He asked seriously and she slapped his arm. "Kidding." he laughed rubbing his arm. "Cliff got called in so it's just you two, you call Cliff or Colt-"

"I met Colt too he's very nice." AJ said to him. "We'll be ok, go and be extra safe." she kissed his lips briefly then looked up the stairs. "I don't want her to see anything."

"I get it." He said opening the door. "I'll see you soon." he promised grabbing her hand quickly and kissing the top of it. "Bye Petra!" he shouted again.

"Bye!" she yelled a little rougher now.

"Maybe I should talk to you." He whispered to AJ.

"It's ok. Don't worry about her, she's five going on six and just confused and I'm to blame for that. I'll handle it I promise." She assured him.

"Alright." He said hesitantly. "I used to be her hero." he whispered to her hurtfully.

"You still are." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go to work."

"I'm going." he said walking out the door.

As soon as Punk was gone Petra came down the stairs struggling with her suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" AJ laughed as she tried to balance the big suitcase down the stairs.

"Yes mommy." she said to her coldly. "I'm going home."

"Oh really?" AJ again laughed. "Need a ride?" she teased.

"Already have one thank you." She said making it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea? Whose picking you up? Do I know the person?" AJ asked playing along.

"It's daddy." She said to her and AJ's face dropped. "I called him and he's coming here."

"Petra are you joking?" AJ asked fearfully.

"Nope." she said to her. "You can stay here with your new boyfriend." she mocked. "I'm going to be with daddy."

"Petra, you told him where we were staying?" she asked horrified kneeling down to be eye-level.

"I found mail in Punk's office and read him our address." Petra said and AJ didn't even realize the tears were falling from her eyes.

She ran to the door hoping to catch Punk but he was gone and there was a different car in his spot and Seth was climbing out of the drivers seat.

"Oh my god." She said slamming the door and locking it. She grabbed Petra who kicked and screamed as she ran up the stairs. "Where did you put my phone?" she asked Petra.

"I'm not telling." Petra said folding her arms stubbornly. "I want to go home!"

"Petra please he's going to hurt us." She sobbed and heard noise downstairs assuming it was the door being kicked in. AJ ran to the bedroom and locked it then grabbed Petra and carried her into the huge dressing room/closet and locked those doors next.

"Da-!" Petra started to yell out but AJ clasped her hand over her mouth and silently prayed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Petra?" the chilling voice of Seth yelled out. "Daddy is here!"

Petra struggled against her mother but AJ wouldn't let her give up their location even though it was only a matter of time. He would go to the locked doors obviously and she heard the bedroom door being kicked in.

"I'm here baby!" Seth cheered. "Come on out Petra let's get you home."

"Oh my god." AJ whispered to herself and she heard him play with the doorknob to the closet.

A moment later the door was open and there he was. Petra's eyes lit up as did Seth's upon seeing his daughter.

"Alright April it's enough." he said prying her vice like grip off of Petra.

"No!" She screamed as he pushed her to the ground and lifted Petra into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy has missed you so much princess." He said holding her tightly and turned to walk out of the dressing room with her.

"No!" AJ screamed and jumped on is back forcing him to drop Petra. "You will not take her from me!" AJ was screaming, kicking, slapping anything she could do to keep him from leaving with her daughter.

"Like you did to me you unfaithful little bitch?" he snapped turning to face her and gabbed her by her hair and jerked her head back. "You want to stay here with your new boyfriend? Fine. Go fuck yourself but you're never going to see my daughter again." he threatened then punched her hard in the stomach causing her to drop to her knees.

Petra was horrified but she had just seen. She had hear noises before, yelling and had heard her mom say she was hit but never seen her dad do that before. She began to cry as Seth raised his arm and socked AJ right across the face.

"Daddy no!" Petra cried running to him as he now punched her stomach over and over. "Stop it!" she screamed as loud as she could and pulled at his hair.

Seth probably didn't even realize what he was doing when he shoved Petra to the ground behind him and continued attacking AJ. Petra was now fully crying not only from seeing her mom hit but her dad pushing her. AJ caught what he did and tried to fight back but she was no match for Seth's strength. He stood up once AJ stopped moving and seemed horrified himself. He leaned down to feel for a pulse and was relieved when he felt it.

"Come on Petra." Seth said turning around but she was gone. "Petra!" he yelled out looking around the room. "Oh fuck." he muttered. "Petra damn it! Get the fuck out here!"

Petra looked from the crack in the cabinet in the bedroom she was hiding in as Seth left the room. She knew he wasn't gone yet and watched as he paced passed the door yelling her name. She had never been so scared before. She kept her own hand over her mouth to stifle her cries as she hear loud banging and cursing from her father. Petra had AJ's phone in her pocket and texted Cliff while she waited for her father to leave, she decided she didn't want to go with him anymore.

Petra wasn't sure what was happening but she heard Seth curse and run down the hall and down the stairs. She pushed the little door open and crawled out all the way over to her mother who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mommy I'm sorry." Petra cried looking at her mothers bloodied face. "Please forgive me." She cried.

"Petra?" A different voice asked and she knew that one well.

"Cliff!" Petra yelled and Cliff walked into the dressing room and was taken back by the state AJ was in. "I just wanted to go home I didn't want him to hurt her." she sobbed.

"Alright why don't you go to your room for a few minutes?" Cliff suggested.

"But daddy is out there." she cried as Cliff dropped to his knees by AJ and searched for a pulse.

"He's gone." Cliff said to her then put a smile. "Your mom is fine and your dad is gone. Go into your room and lock the door while I help your mom."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" Petra asked crying still.

"Sure." Cliff assured. "Don't worry about it kid." He said shooting her wink then his face fell as he looked back to AJ.

* * *

Four days later AJ was feeling better but still bruised and soar. She refused to go to a hospital so Cliff called a friend to check her out just to make sure she was ok. She was sentenced to bed rest but that didn't really stick. She kept sneaking out of bed to check on Petra who was refused to go into her room and see her.

"It's been four days." AJ told Cliff.

"Yea and the doctor said a week." Cliff reminded her as he cleaned up her lunch plate that he bought up for her. "Four days doesn't even count as a work week."

"I have to talk to Petra." AJ said to him. "She won't talk to me she's still mad."

"She's not mad she's shaken up." Cliff said to her. "She feels guilty for calling Seth and she saw a side of him she never saw before."

"I want to talk to her and tell her it's ok." AJ insisted. "I don't want her guilt eating at her."

"She's a kid, she'll get over it." Cliff said simply.

"Shouldn't you be working?" AJ asked him.

"I got someone to cover my cases for the time being." Cliff said to her.

"It's not your fault or Petra's." AJ said to him.

"I should have been around." Cliff said. "I promised Punk I'd look out for you and you got your ass kicked."

"No real damage." AJ said him. "This was inevitable."

"He's back in Jersey by the way." Cliff said to her. "I think realizing he jumped you in a cop's house was going to get him into some serious trouble. I wish you'd let me press charges against him."

"No." AJ said shaking her head. "It will be a waste of time."

"In Jersey maybe but not here in Chicago." Cliff argued.

"Then everyone finds out I'm staying at Punk's house whose an undercover Detective then that gets blown for him too." She argued. "And he's already done so much."

"I wish you'd at least let me call him. He'd want to know." Colt said to her.

"Nope." AJ said simply. "Let him worry about his case."

"Hi mommy." Petra greeted from the door holding a piece of paper.

"Hey." she said relieved to see her daughter. "Come here." she waved and she raced over to the bed and climbed onto it and hugged her.

"I'll be downstairs." Cliff said excusing himself.

"What's this?" AJ asked as Petra passed her the paper.

"I made you a card." Petra said to her. "Cliff helped me."

"It's very pretty." AJ smiled looking at it.

"I'm sorry mommy." Petra said to her.

"Don't be sorry." AJ said to her. "I never wanted you to see that side of your dad."

"He pushed me too." Petra frowned. "He never did that before."

"I know." She said to her as Petra rested her head against AJ and laid with her.

"I don't like him anymore." Petra said to her.

"Everything I tried to do was to protect you because I love you." AJ said to her. "I know you're mad at Punk."

"I'm not." Petra insisted shaking her head. "I made him a card too."

"You didn't have to do that either." AJ smirked.

"He doesn't hit, does he?" Petra asked.

"No baby he doesn't." AJ said to her.

"So we can stay here with him forever?" Petra asked and AJ frowned.

"I don't think we'll be living here but I'm sure we'll stay close." AJ said to her. "You'll still get to see him if that's something you want."

"I do." Petra said to him. "When is he coming back?"

"I don't know." AJ said to her as she rested her head on top of Petra's. "I know this has sucked." she said to her daughter. "I'm going to make this up to you."

"It's ok." Petra said to her. "I just want to be here with you."

"You'll always be here with me." AJ said happily.

"Is it ok that I still miss daddy?" Petra asked her.

"Yea honey of course." AJ assured her.

"Does he hate me?" she asked AJ.

"No of course not!" AJ argued holding her tightly. "He loves you the same amount that you love him."

"Why does he do such mean things?" Petra asked.

"I don't really know." AJ admitted.

"Will I ever see him again?" Petra asked.

"Would you like to?" AJ asked her.

"Sometimes I do." She told her mother honestly.

"We'll see." AJ said putting on a smile.

* * *

The next day AJ convinced Cliff to let her and Petra go to the park with Cliff of course. She needed the fresh air and to run around with other kids. She sat at on the park bench while Cliff chased Petra and a few other kids. He was really great with her, much better than Dean or Roman ever were with her. AJ took in the fresh air and didn't mind the few people that eyed her oddly because of the bruises on her face but she caught eyes with someone she shouldn't. Two benches over was Punk in deep conversation with another man. He was clearly working his case and AJ had to get Petra before she spotted him and ran over to him.

"...it's not just hookers or homeless women." the man told Punk. "Boyle doesn't want that. He has people who do not look favorably on them. We pry on the vulnerable ones. The ones who look so lost that they'll do anything to get out of their life."

"I got that." Punk said never noticing AJ or Petra were in the park. "Why are we at a public park? Are you trying to be sought out? I don't like working with reckless people."

"We're at the park because it's the best place to scoop people out." the man known as Kevin said to him. "It's not just poor neighborhoods and the higher quality you bring to Boyle the higher you get paid."

"When do I meet him?" Punk asked. "It's been months now."

"You haven't bough much to the table." Kevin shrugged.

"I can't just go out and throw women into my trunk and put them into human trafficking." Punk said to him.

"Sure you can." Kevin laughed. "You just need to get your feet wet."

"At 2 in the afternoon?" Punk asked.

"It's about making a connection not kidnapping. Half the time they'll come willingly." Kevin said to him. "Sitting two benches from here is a woman with a busted lip and black eye. I'll bet you a thousand dollars she got that from her husband and wants a way out, you can offer that to her."

Punk turned his head and did a double take when he saw it was AJ. His face fell as he realized Seth must have found her and she quickly turned her head and put on her sunglasses. She stood up in an attempt to find Petra and Cliff who were too far to yell for.

"Talk to her." Kevin said. "I think she likes you. She's been look at you since we sat down."

"Nah." Punk said simply. "She's damaged goods by now."

"Fine, I'll do it." Kevin grinned standing up.

"No." Punk said jumping out of his seat. "I'll do it." he didn't give Kevin a chance to argue and walked over and sat on the bench and tugged AJ down by her wrist.

"I didn't know you'd be here." she whispered.

"What happened to your face?" he asked her.

"It's not important you're working." AJ said to him.

"AJ." He warned and glanced over to Kevin who gave him a head nod.

"Petra called Seth and gave him your address. He came and tried to leave with Petra." AJ said to him.

"Where was Cliff?" Punk asked keeping his body language relaxed.

"He was working. It happened right after you left." AJ said to him keeping her eyes on the children in the park. "He pushed Petra."

"Is she ok?" Punk asked concerned. "He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No she's fine. She's just upset she called him." AJ said to him. "Go back to work."

"Yea that's what I'm doing. You need to get out of here." He said to her. "And I mean right now." he said giving her wide eyes so she would understand.

"Oh." She said quietly. "I'll grab Petra and Cliff and go."

"There's Cliff." Punk said looking into the park and saw Cliff helping a kid who fell of his bike.

"Petra?" AJ asked alarmed jumping up.

Punk looked around and spotted Petra...two benches over with his 'buddy' Kevin.

"That's so pretty." Kevin said tugging on the bow in her hair. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you." Petra responded shyly.

Punk was already racing over to Petra and the predator who he knew didn't have good intentions towards the small child. He lifted her right up into his arms and away from Kevin.

"Punk." Petra said stunned.

"You two know each other?" Kevin asked with a laugh standing up.

"Yea we were neighbors." Punk said hoping Petra wouldn't blow the whistle.

"That's her mom you were talking to." Kevin said to him as AJ walked over. "Introduce us."

"No." Punk said passing Petra right off to AJ.

"Come on man." Kevin laughed as Cliff walked over.

"Oh there you are." AJ said holding Petra who seemed very confused.

"Sorry I took so long." Cliff said very confused but recognized the man Punk was with. He wrapped his arm around AJ and kissed her cheek.

"You remember Punk right?" AJ asked Cliff. "He was our neighbor-"

"Of course." Cliff smirked. "Ready to go?"

"What?" Petra asked looking at AJ.

"Let me take her." Cliff said taking Petra. "Bad car accident." he said referring to AJ's cuts and bruises.

"She was just telling me." Punk said to him with a nod. "You should look out for her a little better. Make sure you check those breaks more often so this doesn't happen again, she might not get so lucky. Especially with a child in the car." he said not at all referring to a car accident but warning Cliff about Seth.

"Had the car checked almost everyday since and I'm sending it back to where I got it in New Jersey. It's going to stay there." Cliff responded playing along.

"It better." Punk said with a straight face.

"Say bye to Punk." AJ said to Petra.

"Bye Punk." She waved sadly and he gave her a sympathetic smile. "I miss you."

"Alright let's go." Cliff said walking off but Petra was waving at Punk over his shoulder.

"She's gorgeous." Kevin said to AJ. "One of the prettiest little girls I have ever seen."

"She sure is." AJ forced out trying to contain herself from killing the man.

"She clearly gets her looks from her mother." Kevin grinned.

"April has to go." Punk said standing in front of AJ and eyeing her to leave.

"I'll see you around." She said to him then walked off.

"Cute set." Kevin said to him. "Is that guy a boyfriend?"

"Husband." Punk lied quickly. "He's a cop too."

"Oh fuck." Kevin sighed shaking his head.

"I was trying to give you a heads up. I didn't recognize her until I got closer." Punk said to her.

"Good job Punk." Kevin laughed. "We both would have been fucked. They don't live in your building anymore right?"

"Nah they've been gone for a couple of months." Punk assured her.

"What a shame. We would have made a pretty penny off of the mother and kid." Kevin said disappointed.

"Yea real shame." Punk agreed forcefully but completely relieved.

* * *

At dinner Petra was playing with her food but not eating it.

"He's not mad at you Petra." AJ assured her.

"He didn't even talk to me." Petra frowned. "He hates me because I called daddy."

"Trust me he doesn't hate you." Cliff laughed.

"He didn't even say he me missed me." Petra pointed out.

"He was working." Cliff said to the child. "He had to pretend to be someone else. He shouldn't have even spoke to either of you."

"Why did he?" Petra asked.

"Because he thought someone was trying to hurt you." Cliff told her honestly. "And he's very protective of you and your mom. He'd do anything to keep you both out of harms way including almost blowing a case he's been on for about six months."

"I've got some good news for you." AJ said to Petra. "I'm going to sign you up for school."

"Really?" Petra asked and she nodded. "So we're staying?"

"Yea." AJ said to her. "Not in this house." She reminded Petra who frowned. "But near by. As long as you like it here." she said to her.

"I really like Cliff and Punk." Petra told her.

"I know that but how do you feel about staying in Chicago? If you're not ok with it we'll work something out." She said to her.

"I want to stay." Petra said to her mother. "I don't want to go back to daddy ever again."

"And you don't have to." AJ assured her.

"I'm all done may I be excused?" Petra asked politely.

"Sure." AJ said as Petra climbed off her chair and left the kitchen. "I just can't keep her happy."

"She's going through a lot." Cliff reminded her.

"She's so confused about Seth. I know she misses him but now I think she's afraid to even tell me." AJ said to him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cliff asked.

"I don't want her to be afraid to talk to me about anything. I didn't want her to ever have to see him like that. Hearing it I thought she'd forget as she got older but she'll never forget that." AJ said disgusted. "She loved Seth so much and he wasn't awful to her but I knew he would be. That's why we left when we did."

"Smart move." Cliff said to her.

"Not smart enough." AJ said to him.

"No you just got outsmarted by your brilliant daughter." Cliff smirked. "Seth is still in Jersey and back working."

"He's just laying low." AJ said to him. "He'll be back. I think he was shook up as well. Lashing out at Petra was new for him too."

"Fuck him." Cliff said disgusted. "I almost wish he was still here when I got here."

"It's best he left when he did." AJ said to him. "It does bother me he knows where I am."

"I think he's going to assume you moved out and on." Cliff said to her. "He wouldn't expect you to stay in the same place."

"I suppose." She agreed.

* * *

It was now going on _four weeks_ since AJ had last seen Punk and to be honest she was getting worried even though Cliff and Colt (who was splitting duties) assured her he was fine and still checking in. She was now healed and less afraid. With every passing day she hadn't heard from Seth and Petra was moving on as well. She was about to start school and became good friends with the two children next door and she finally seemed normal and happy again.

AJ was watching late night HGTV when she heard the door jingle then open and Punk walked in with his bag. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and thought she was dreaming.

"You're up late." Punk noted but AJ was off the couch and jumped into his arms. "Missed me?" he teased.

"You have no idea." She said holding onto him for dear life. "You have a bag."

"Yea I'm done." He said to her and she let go of him and placed her feet on the floor.

"You arrested them?" she asked him.

"No." He said disappointed. "It's a long story but it turned out the FBI had their own UC and FBI gets first dibs apparently." he said annoyed tossing his bag. "Half a year flushed down the drain."

"I'm so sorry." She frowned. "I know you worked hard."

"I just wanted them arrested." Punk said to her. "Sick bastards are still out there and I was so fucking close."

"The FBI is at least handling it." she pointed out.

"Doesn't make me feel better." He sighed running a hand down his face then got a good look at her. He cupped her chin gently to inspect her face. "You're all healed."

"I am." She said with a faint smile. "It wasn't a big thing."

"I want to know what happened." He said to her.

"I told you that day at the park." she said to him.

"Where's Cliff? The guest room?" He asked.

"No he's home." AJ said to him and he frowned. "He couldn't live here and Seth is all over the news working some big case in Jersey."

"How's Petra?" he asked.

"Shes ok. She thinks you hate her." She warned him and he shook his head.

"I couldn't get into a big conversation at the park." Punk reminded her.

"I get that and so does she. But she's a little sensitive." AJ reminded him.

"I just don't want her to think I'm mad." He said to her. "I'll talk to her in the morning."

"She'd like that." she said to him. "She's about to start school too."

"No kidding?" he asked with a smile. "So you're staying?"

"In Chicago? Yes. Here? No." She said to him and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're home now." she reminded him. "I don't want to be in your space with a kid."

"I like sharing my space with you." he teased.

"It's weird and I need to get Petra settled." She said to him. "You've done so much for us and I appreciate it but I still barely know you." she reminded him and he eyed her. "But I want to get to know you, properly that is." she added. "I don't want to move in here with you and if things don't work out what happens to Petra?"

"I get it." Punk had to admit. "You'll stay close though right?"

"I've been looking at places." She confided. "There's an apartment building on the corner and I can swing that. Has a doorman too so I'll feel better sleeping at night. I took Petra there a few days ago and she seemed to like it."

"Were you just going to move out without telling me?" He asked her.

"Of course not." she said placing her hand on his. "But I wanted to be ready. I want to feel normal again."

"What about work?" He asked her. "How are you paying for a place like that without income? I know you have money saved up but it'll run up fast on a place in this area."

"I did get a job." she said to him. "Cliff helped me. I'm going to be a secretary at the DA's office." Punk scrunched his face up and she smirked. "He warned me you hate the DA."

"I do. He sucks." Punk said to her. "But I'm sure he pays well."

"He does." AJ agreed. "You can come by and see the place tomorrow if you want?"

"I do." he said nodding in his head. "So I get the space thing, I really do but we can still...you know." he smirked.

"Oh yea." she said laughing. "You can take me upstairs whenever-" she started but she was already tossed over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with her.

* * *

The next morning Petra was up first as she usually was and in the living room brushing her dolls hair waiting patiently for her mom to wake up. Punk walked down the stairs and saw her on the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey kid." Punk greeted and she looked up. Clearly she was excited but also sad. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." She said with half a shrug as she continued to brush her dolls hair.

"You mad at me?" he asked her.

"No." she mumbled. "You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." He said to her. "Why would I be?"

"I called daddy because I didn't want you to kiss mommy." Petra said to him. "Then he hurt her and me."

"Are you ok?" Punk asked tilting his head to look at her.

"Mommy helped me." she told him and Punk nodded.

"I'm not mad at you Petra. I know why you were upset I was with your mom and I should have talked to you about first." Punk admitted. "I really, really like you your mom." he said and she looked up at him. "I wouldn't hurt her."

"Promise?" Petra asked.

"I promise." he assured her. "I like you too and I would never- EVER hurt you either. I want you to be ok with me hanging out with your mom because I'm back now."

"If you're not mad why did you not talk to me at the park?" Petra asked. "It made me feel bad."

"I was working." He told her. "I'm a cop." He confided.

"Like daddy?" Petra asked.

"Sure." he forced out not wanting to be compared to Seth. "Except I pretend a lot with my job. I pretend to not be a cop to catch the bad guys and that's what I was doing at the park."

"Oh." Petra said to him. "Like under the covers?"

"Exactly." He said surprised. "Your dad taught you about that?"

"Yes." Petra said to him. "One day he took me to a carnival and I was riding all of these rides! It was awesome!" she explained as Punk tried to follow. "And this lady came over and he told her I was his little sister. Then told me it was because he was under the covers."

"You mean undercover." He corrected with a smirk.

"Right." Petra smiled.

"Speaking of the park, your mom has talked to you about not talking to strangers right?" He asked her. "That man talking to you was a very bad man."

"How bad?" Petra asked confused.

"Pretty bad." Punk said and her eyes widened. "You have to be more careful ok?"

"I will." Petra said to him. "Mommy said she doesn't know when I can see daddy again"

"That's really up to your mom." Punk said to her.

"But I need a new daddy now." Petra pointed out. "And I like you and you like mommy."

"Oh Petra." Punk sighed. "It's not like that."

"But what am I going to do without a daddy?" Petra asked. "Kimberly next door has a dad and he takes her to baseball games and out for ice cream."

"Your mom could do that." Punk said to her. "And I'll happily take you to a baseball game whenever you want."

"But you won't be my dad." she frowned.

"I'll do anything you think you need a dad for." He promised her. "But I don't know the future and I don't know what's going to happen between your mom and I and I won't make you a promise I can't keep."

"Do you not like me?" Petra asked.

"You're my favorite kid ever." Punk said seriously and her eyes lit up. "Seriously, hands down best kid I have ever met. And no matter what happens between your mom and myself I will always be there for you." he promised. "I'll always be there to help you no matter where you go in life."

"Can you keep that promise?" Petra asked.

"Yes I can." He smiled and she jumped up and hugged him.

AJ smiled from the top of the stairs. He really knew how to communicate with Petra in a way that Seth never could. She also admired how happy he made her and if she was going to bring a new man into her life it would be someone like Punk. Now she only hoped with him back and both could live normal lives since meeting that their relationship remained just a strong. A big part of her was almost afraid that once Seth was removed from the equation and his case was over the passion would be gone...only time would tell...


	8. Upside Down

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reviewing and keep em' coming :)**

* * *

 **Upside Down**

* * *

 ** _Four Months Later..._**

Punk found himself spending a lot of time in the DA's office the last few months and not just for work but to visit his wife who was being kept constantly busy by her new boss. He didn't think being his secretary would be be so demanding. He was sitting on the edge of AJ's desk texting when she walked over to him.

"Hey." she greeted and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"You remember me?" He teased.

"Of course I do." She laughed sitting at her desk.

"Really? Because we were supposed to meet for lunch half an hour ago." He reminded her.

"I'm so sorry Phil." She sighed. "I've been wrapped up in the Giffords case."

"I know it's a biggie." Punk agreed. "Could have shot me a text..."

"I know, I know." She said feeling bad. "Dinner tonight? I'll make it up to you."

"Dinner where?" he asked.

"My place?" She suggested. "I'm cooking your favorite."

"Hamburgers and fries?" he teased and she nodded. "I'll be there."

"And Petra is spending the night at Kimberly's house." AJ said to him and his ears perked up.

"You don't say." He grinned.

"Yea I just have to drop her off after dinner." AJ told him.

"Hey there Phillip." DA Ramirez greeted as he passed by. "Whenever I need you to consult on a case you're nowhere to be found but now I can't get you out of my office." He teased.

"My girlfriend works here." Punk said trying to be nice.

"That's right." He nodded. "Ape mentioned that to me. Anyways good to see you." he then walked into his office.

"Ape?" Punk asked her.

"It's just a nickname." She said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Stupid nickname." he muttered childishly under his breath.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy." she pouted cutely. "I promise to make it up to you."

"I'm just antsy waiting for a new case." He said to her. "I hate the stuff I'm doing now."

"You'll get something amazing soon and disappear for a few months." She said to him.

"I won't forget you." He teased.

"Right." She laughed. "Has your lawyer heard back from Seth yet?"

"About the divorce papers?" he asked and she nodded. "Nope. He's probably having his own attorney going through it."

"I hope filling was the right thing to do." AJ said as she moved files around on her desk.

"You wanted to stay married forever?" He asked her.

"Of course not I just don't want him to try to fight for custody." She said to him. "Things having been going so great."

"He's been a ghost for the last five months. I don't think he wants anything more than to distance himself from the two of you." Punk said to her.

"Petra is taking it really hard. She's been trying to call him and he won't return her calls at all." AJ said to him.

"Are you sure having her call him is a wise choice?" he asked her.

"No but he's still her father and she can talk to him over the phone." AJ said to him. "I don't want to be the monster here."

"Ok." he said not wanting to get into a fight with her.

"She loves spending time with you. She keeps talking about the baseball game you took her to last weekend."

"I had a great time." Punk smirked. "She really loves baseball."

"Yes she does and I've been thinking about signing her up for a little league soft ball team." AJ said to him. "Do you think that's silly?"

"Not at all." He said to her. "I'd be there every game."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. She's my buddy." He shrugged.

"I'm so glad you said that." She said cutely and he let out a sigh and knew what was coming.

"You need me to pick her up today?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Fine." He said reaching for his keys. "We'll be home in time for dinner."

"I promise-" she started.

"-you'll make it up to me, I know." he said and leaned over and kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"Hey Punk!" Petra shouted waving with her free hand as Petra's teacher held her other hand.

"Hey kid." He smirked taking her hand from the teacher and gave her a nod. "How was school?"

"It was ok." She said to him. "Where is mom?"

"She had to work today." Punk said to her.

"Again?" Petra frowned.

"Yea you know she's been busy." Punk said to her. "She really wanted to get you today."

"She said that on Monday too." Petra pointed out almost bitterly.

"Cut her some slack ok?" Punk suggested. "She's working really hard to make sure you have a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your mouth."

"I miss her." Petra said looking up at him.

"Me too." Punk mumbled as he walked her to his car and she climbed into the backseat and he made sure she was buckled before he got into the drivers seat.

"I hate her job." Petra said annoyed.

"It's only these next few weeks." Punk pointed out. "There's a big case your mom is helping with."

"Ugh." Petra groaned. "Fine."

"So what happened at school today?" Punk asked her.

"Nothing." Petra sighed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea. I just have a lot of homework." she said to him.

"Need some help?" He offered.

"Nah. I'll do it at Kimberly's house." Petra said to him.

"Hey you wanna go to the mini cart place?" he asked looking in the rear view mirror to see her face light up.

"Yes!" she said shouted happily.

* * *

By the time Punk and Petra made it home for dinner AJ was already halfway done cooking and didn't go unnoticed by either how quickly Petra ate her food.

"What's the rush?" AJ asked sipping her water.

"I really just want to see Kim." Petra said to her.

"Don't you want to spend some time with your mom?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Of course! But I really want to see Kimberly today." Petra shrugged.

"There's a Cubs game next Tuesday night you want to come with me?" Punk asked Petra.

"Of course I do!" she said anxiously.

"What about you?" He asked looking at AJ as he ate a fry.

"I'll be there." AJ said to him.

"You hate baseball mommy." Petra reminded her.

"I do but I want to spend time with my two favorite people." AJ said to her. "Afraid you won't fun with me there?"

"No of course not mommy." Petra assured her and AJ just eyed her.

"I know when you're keeping something from me." AJ noted.

"I'm being good." Petra assured her.

"Ok get your shoes on and I'll drive you over to Kimberly's." AJ said to her and she anxiously jumped out of her chair.

"She was quiet earlier too." Punk said as he ate.

"What do you think it is?" She asked him. "Maybe it's the job."

"Maybe." He agreed. "She's not used to not having you around this much."

"I'll talk to Ricky about all of this overtime I'm putting in." she said to him.

"How cute." Punk grinned. "You're Ape and he's Ricky."

"Are you jealous?" AJ teased smiling at him.

"No." He scoffed. "He's a tool. I'm hot."

"You are hot." She agreed. "And I'm going to have you all to myself tonight."

"So hurry back." he said to her. "I'll clean up."

"Don't touch one dish. You've done enough since I've been working and even before that. You just be in my bed waiting for me when I get back." She said standing up.

"I'm already mommy." She said holding up her overnight bag.

"Ten minutes." She mouthed to Punk.

"Bye Punk." Petra waved as she walked to the door.

"See you later kid." Punk waved back.

* * *

AJ parked outside of Kim's house that was only five minutes away and looked back at her daughter.

"I'm going to be around more." She promised.

"It's ok mommy." she said to her letting herself out of her car seat. "Punk explained it to me."

"He did?" She asked.

"Yup." She said as she waited for AJ to open her door for which she did then handed her over her sleep away bag. "I still love you mommy." She said as AJ leaned to give her a kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled walking her to the sidewalk. "And you like it here right?"

"Yea it's great." She said blandly.

"I know this hasn't been easy and you miss your dad." AJ frowned. "But I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Really?" Petra asked.

"Yes! You're amazing and you've adjusted to all of this change so well." AJ smiled proudly.

"I really like it here and I really like all of my new friends and Punk and Cliff and Colt." Petra said as AJ walked her to the front door.

"I'm really glad to hear that."AJ said relieved. "And you do realize if something is upsetting you that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know that mommy." Petra said nervously.

"Hi Petra." Kimberly's mother greeted taking her hand now.

"Thank you for having her." AJ said Kim's mom.

"Oh please you've had Kim the last two Friday it's the least we could do." she smiled.

"Goodnight baby." AJ said hugging her.

"Night mommy." Petra said hugging her a little tighter.

"Call if she needs anything." AJ said to Kim's mom who just nodded.

"Will do." She promised AJ.

Ten minutes of being at Kim's house Petra was in the backyard and walking around to the side gate and that's when she saw it. Her eyes lit up and her smile was huge as she ran as fast as she could.

"Daddy!" She cheered.

"Hi baby." Seth said scooping her up. "I've missed you so much." He said holding her tightly.

"I've missed you more than anything in this whole wide world!" Petra said loving being back in the father she remembered arms. "I can't be too long because Kimberly said her parents always check on her at eight."

"I just wanted to see you." Seth smiled admiring his daughter.

"You see me at school all of the time." Petra giggled.

"It's not the same." Seth said to her. "I'm always hiding in a car and I don't get to hug you or kiss your cheek." He said kissing her cheek and she giggled.

"Daddy can't I tell mommy you're here?" Petra asked him.

"No you can not. Not yet. I'll tell her myself soon." Seth said to her.

"Can we be a family again?" Petra asked him. "You can live with me and mommy!"

"I don't think that's going to happen." Seth frowned. "Daddy has done a lot of bad things but he's working on it."

"You should meet Punk." Petra said to him. "He said people make mistakes all of the time but that's ok."

"That's your mom's boyfriend the cop, right?" Seth asked and she nodded. "How's he? You like him?"

"He's really nice daddy. He takes me to baseball games and took me go-karting today and he plays games with me." Petra confirmed.

"That's real good." Seth said genuinely.

"I hate lying to mommy and Punk." Petra confided.

"You won't have to for long because I'm going to see your mommy real soon and we're going to work something out so I can spend more time with you." Seth promised her.

"Are you going to hit her again?" Petra asked and his face fell.

"No. Never." He promised her. "Daddy had a lot of issues but I'm working on all of that now or I wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Petra asked confused.

"Because if I felt the way I did a few months back I'd just lash out and someone I love might get hurt like you did and I couldn't let that happen." Seth said to her. "I had to try to get better first and I think I am."

"I think you are daddy." Petra said to him. "Punk is taking mommy and me to a baseball game next week you should come with us."

"I don't think that will happen." Seth laughed.

"Do you know Punk? I think you'd like him." Petra informed him.

"I do actually." Seth said remembering when he met him while he was undercover. "Does he sleep at your place too?"

"Sometimes. And when he does he takes me to school and I get to sit on his shoulders and he takes me to the donut shop." Petra told her father.

"Sounds like fun." Seth said with a genuine smile.

"I should get back daddy." Petra said and he put her down. "When will I see you again?"

"I'll drive by your school during playtime again on Monday." He promised her and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She smiled.

"Alright get back inside." he encouraged and watched her run back to the fence and didn't leave until he was sure she was inside.

Parked on the corner not far away from Seth was another man, Kevin the man Petra met at the park. He was clearly waiting for Punk at his place once they found out his real name and address. He immediately recognized the small girl and remembered how protective Punk was of her and even when he mentioned her a few days later Punk snapped at him. Kevin was confused about a lot of stuff having to do with Punk but the fact that this little girl he was protective of was sleeping at his neighbors house seemed odd and clearly there was more to it then Punk let on.

* * *

When AJ walked back into her apartment she noticed the kitchen had been cleaned completely.

"Phil!" she yelled out with a laugh removing her jacket and tossing her purse.

"You bellowed for me dear?" He asked peeking his head out of the bedroom.

"Yes. I thought I told you to leave the mess to me." She said walking to him.

"I would have but you see, since my girlfriend is working so much now I'll do anything to get extra time with her including washing the dishes." He said pulling her into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you." She agreed as he casually un-buttoned her white blouse.

"It's ok I'm patient. And I'm no one to complain about someone working too much." He noted as her blouse was fully open and his lips and tongue ran across her collar bone as he tugged the shirt off of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor.

"Do you think I'm a good girlfriend?" She asked him and he looked up at her.

"You're great." He said unzipping her black dress pants now and was removing them all the while looking her seriously the eye.

"I feel like I'm ignoring Petra and I see her more than you I can only imagine how you must feel." she said seriously as she stepped out of her pants now.

"You're working and I respect the hell out of you for providing for yourself and daughter." He said to her. "I'm a proud boyfriend." he smirked kissing her.  
"But I can fix this." he said as his fingers pushed her panties to the side and began to tease her. She gasped slightly as her hands quickly gripped his large forearms to help keep her steady. "You two can come back home with me."

"No more moving." She insisted as her eyes rolled slightly as he slipped a finger into her.

"Ever?" He asked casually as if he wasn't adding another finger into her welcoming body.

"Not right now." She said to him, gripping him harder.

"I like waking up next to you." He informed her. "I like getting up extra early and cooking you both pancakes." he added and she smiled then her mouth opened slightly as his thumb rubbed her nub now. "I have more room too and our bedroom wouldn't share a wall with your six year old."

"Maybe when my lease is up." she said unable to concentrate.

"When is that?" he asked staring directly into her eyes with a serious face while his hand pushed her body over the edge. "Huh?" He asked as she gasped.

"Phil." She cried out digging her nails into his shoulders and he wrapped his arm around around her waist to keep her from falling. "Six."

"Six months?" he asked and all she could do is nod and then finally came around his fingers.

Punk pushed AJ onto the bed and she sat up and quickly removed her wet panties from her body and watched as Punk undressed right in front of her. As soon as Punk sprung free her hands and mouth were all over him. He let her have her fun for a few minutes but then pulled away and guided her further up the bed. Punk and AJ were on their sides kissing and rubbing against each other until AJ lifted her leg over his hip and he entered her like a sword. His hand grabbed her ass to pull her as close as possible and she pushed him on his back so she was laying on top of him.

Her hands cupped his face as her cheek rested against his, her hair covered his head like a veil and she laid there as he lifted and pushed into her body. His hand was at her neck gripping it gently to keep her from moving away from him because he loved having her face and hair all over him. His other hand was kneading one of her plump cheeks and he continued to use all of his strength to push into her.

"That's it Phil." She moaned. "That's the spot." She cried as she quickly began to match his pace.

AJ forced herself to sit up and used her arm to throw her hair back so Punk could see her face. He grinned as his hands gripped her hips. He removed one hand and tugged at her bra until he freed her breasts so he could watch them bounce up and down and ran his hand over one and teased her nipple then moved his hand back to her hip. Punk watched as her hand moved over herself and teased her clit and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"I love watching you lose it like this." Punk grinned and lifted his entire bottom half to hit into her harder to help her along. "You bite your lip and it's so hot. I can't wait to suck on it."

"Phil." She warned.

"You're going to lose it and when you do I'm going to have you on your back screaming." He threatened and she cried slightly.

A few minutes later AJ felt herself release as she dripped down Punk's shaft and he rolled right onto her back and lifted one of her legs over his hip and plunged into her body roughly.

"Oh my god!" She screamed out cranking her neck back and arching her body into his thrusts. "Fuck." She cried.

Punk's mouth did as he said it would and moved over to the bottom lip she was biting on and began sucking on it. AJ was in tears as he consumed her body completely. This man introduced her to a whole new side of sex that left her craving it, but only with him. He grunted into her throat now as he pushed and pushed and kept pushing as he desperately searched for his own release.

"Fuck AJ." He groaned as he wrapped her leg tighter around his hip and kept it there while she gasped and screamed.

AJ couldn't keep her eyes open even if she tried and tried to join his movements but she was now match for his hard strength. His free arm moved to the pillow next to her head and he tightening his fist around it as he plunged until she he felt her tighten around his throbbing member and came again. Punk joined her at the same time and came hard into her body. He slipped out of her body and rolled nect to her laying on his stomach and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" she asked kissing his shoulder.

"Yea baby." he assured her and turned his head so he was looking at her. "That was fucking awesome."

"It really was." She grinned kissing the tip of his nose.

* * *

At around two in the morning both Punk and AJ were fast asleep. AJ's naked body was draped over his and a thin white sheet covered them from the waist down. Her head was nuzzled into his neck and he had fallen asleep with his fist tangled in her long dark hair. Loud banging at her door woke AJ up first as she lifted her head and looked around confused.

"Phil." She whispered shaking him.

"Hmm?" he asked not even opening his eyes.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and the banging happened again and his eyes darted open.

"It's the door." He said annoyed as AJ crawled off of him and reached for her robe.

"What if it's Petra?" She asked quickly tying her robe.

"At 2 in the morning?" He asked throwing his legs over the bed and throwing back on his boxers but AJ was already at the door and swung the front door open but it wasn't Petra it was the last man on earth she ever planned on seeing. Her entire body froze in fear as Seth gave her a faint smile.

"AJ we need-" He started but she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Who is it?" Punk asked yawning as he walked towards the door.

"Seth." She whispered horrified as she rested her back against the door.

"What?" He asked now fully awake and pushed her to the side.

"Phil don't open the door." She cried out terrified.

"You think I'm going to let him touch you?" Punk asked her as he unlocked the door and sure enough there he was.

"Relax." Seth said taking a step back and holding his hands up. "I come in peace."

"Peace? After the beating you laid on AJ a few months back I can't wait to rip your throat out." He hissed moving forward raising his arm and curling his fist but AJ tugged on that arm and pulled him back.

"I deserve that and I'll even let you do it but you're in trouble so hear me out first." Seth said to him and AJ frowned.

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk warned pointing to the exit. "Don't-"

"Wait a second." AJ said to him. "Hear him out."

"What?" Punk asked her.

"He said you're in trouble." AJ reminded him.

"You believe him?" Punk asked with a laugh. "He knows nothing about me."

"I know you were working the Ian Doyle case undercover and FBI took over. I also know Kevin Blane who works for Ian has been parked outside your house for the last seven hours." Seth informed him.

"Who is Kevin?" AJ asked Punk.

"That guy from the park." He said to AJ but kept his eyes on Seth.

"I'm only here because what happens to you affects Petra." Seth said to him. "She's at a sleepover next door to your house and I know he was looking at her."

"I have to go get Petra." AJ said quickly grabbing her keys and jacket.

"He left." Seth told them. "I wouldn't have left if he was still there. I ran a check on his plates I know about Doyle." he told Punk.

"How did you know where Petra was?" Punk asked him and it hit AJ too that he shouldn't have know that as well.

"I've been in touch with Petra." Seth admitted and AJ's eyes widened. "I've been by her school and she told me she'd be at a sleepover I was going to tell you-"

"Are you crazy?" AJ yelled. "You can't just walk back into her life! You're lucky I didn't have you arrested."

"You're lucky you're still breathing." Punk hissed at him.

"I've got the divorce papers." Seth said to her. "They're in my car and I'm not going to fight you I'll pay child support but I want to see Petra."

"No." was AJ's quick response. "You've been sneaking around seeing her?"

"She loves me. You have to get over that fact." Seth said to her. "I don't get it either I don't deserve it after the last time."

"You mean when you pushed her?" AJ asked.

"I've been getting help." Seth said to her and AJ looked at him to see if he was lying, she'd always be able tell.

"Too little too late." Punk remarked.

"I'm trying here. I'm not asking for you to take me back I'm not asking for you to let me spend time with Petra alone." Seth said to them. "I just want to show her that I'm not a monster. She needs a father- her real father." he said looking towards Punk.

"I'm not trying to replace you." Punk said to him coldly not really feeling a need to defend himself to him.

"You don't owe him anything." AJ said to Punk as she glared at Seth.

"Petra has told me how much she adores you." Seth said to Punk. "You look out for her, you make her happy and that's what I want for her. I'm not here to replace you in her life either. You two have a very special bond one that I'll never have with her."

"Because Phil doesn't lose his temper or lash out at me or her." AJ pointed out.

"Good." Seth said to him. "Which is why I'm here. You should know that your cover has be blown."

"I haven't worked that case in months." Punk informed as Seth remained in the hallway.

"And they found who their leak was." Seth said to him. "I'm telling you this because if something happened to you it would crush my daughter. Also there's a chance that they know that you're close to Petra and they lure her into their kiddie porn business then I have to kill you and she won't have you either way and I don't want that either."

"Don't threaten him." AJ said to him.

"I'm trying to do right by you and our daughter. And yes she is still my daughter no matter how much you wish she wasn't." Seth reminded her. "You asked for soul custody and I will not fight you as long as you give me your word that you'll work with me and let me see her and talk to her from time to time. I'm bettering myself. I've been in therapy, I cut Dean and Roman loose I am trying so hard and I think me being here trying to save your boyfriend proves that."

"Why don't you come inside." AJ forced out and she knew Punk didn't like that.

Seth moved to walk into the apartment but Punk blocked his way.

"What man?" Seth asked amused. "What more do I have to do."

"Prove you're not carrying." Punk said simply.

Seth held his arms out willingly and let Punk search him to make sure he didn't have a gun.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked.

"Sure." Punk said stepping aside glaring at Seth as he entered the place.

"I have your stuff in storage." Seth said to her. "I'll mail it out to you when I can."

"I don't care about my stuff." AJ said folding her arms and Punk made sure to stand in-between the two.

"You know the kind of childhood I had growing up AJ." Seth reminded her. "I saw my dad beat my mom, he saw my grandfather hit my grandmother-"

"I grew up the same way yet I've never laid a hand on her." Punk pointed out.

"I was wrong." Seth said.

"Or you're here because you're scared that I'll turn in that evidence." AJ said to him and he just smirked.

"If you were going to do that you would have done it when you first left." Seth said to her. "But you can keep it and hold it over my head."

"I want to speak to your therapists." AJ said to him.

"Done." Seth said to her. "I'm really trying here."

"Why were you lurking outside Petra's school?" Punk asked.

"Because I knew AJ wouldn't let me see her or you for that matter." Seth said to him. "We can talk about all of that later right now we need to talk about you." he said looking towards Punk. "Does this guy know you're connected to Petra? Has been following you when you pick her up or take her to games?"

"I would have seen him." Punk said surely.

"He does know Petra." AJ reminded him. "That day at the part when he was talking to her and you were undercover. You pulled her right away from him."

"What happened at the park?" Seth asked them.

"It was right after you nearly killed me-" She started and Seth rolled his eyes. "-I took Petra to the park and I didn't realize Phil was working undercover until that guy thought I'd be an easy target. He sent Phil to talk to me and while we were talking he was chatting up Petra. The minute Phil noticed him talking to her he grabbed her and took her away."

"That probably set off some warning signals." Seth said to Punk.

"Would you have rather I let him play around with Petra?" Punk snapped.

"Of course not." He mumbled.

"You don't have any right to judge Phil." AJ argued with Seth. "Since the day he met her he's always put her and her interests first which is more than I can say for you."

"I'm not judging the guy." Seth said annoyed. "You don't think I didn't do research on him when I found out you were living in his house?" he laughed. "I know all about Phillip Jack Brooks."

"And I know all about you." Punk said to him. "Don't think I didn't do my homework when your wife and daughter appeared out of nowhere in that crappy apartment building."

"This isn't about me." Seth said to him. "This is about you. You're a target now and because you're practically living with my wife and raising my daughter that puts them in harms way and I'm not going anywhere until I feel comfortable."

"You don't have these rights." AJ reminded him. "Thank you for telling us about that guy but you can't just walk back into our lives and expect me to forget everything."

"That's not what I was expecting. And I only snuck in time with Petra because I knew you'd be thick headed and not believe me or hear me out about working on myself." Seth said to her annoyed.

"You shouldn't have snuck around with her to begin with! You shouldn't have made her lie to me about!" AJ yelled.

"And you shouldn't have packed her up overnight and ran off!" Seth yelled back and now Punk was in his face.

"Get out." Punk said to him in a low voice.

"I didn't mean to yell." Seth reasoned.

"First you raise your voice and next it will be your hand and then _I'd_ have to kill _you_." Punk said calmly. "I wouldn't want to hurt Petra like that either so I suggest you leave."

"I'll go." Seth agreed. "But keep in mind if I wasn't serious about this I would have just taken off with Petra tonight or one of the many other times I've seen her. I just want to make some form of peace. You don't trust me with her and I realized that I don't trust me with her." He said looking over Punk's shoulder towards AJ. "I don't even trust myself around you I just want to make some things right. I want to be part of her life in some way and I want to at least make sure she's happy and that means making sure your new boyfriend doesn't get capped. So whether you like it or not I'm staying and we can work together or we can do this separate. The choice is yours but I'll give you two some time to talk it over if you need me I'll be watching my daughter to keep her away from the men you dragged into her life." he said looking at Punk then walked out the door.

"This is not how envisioned this night going." AJ said to him but walked right into the bedroom. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to watch Petra." Punk said to her. "I don't know if Kevin knows about her connection to me but I know that I don't trust him or your husband watching her."

"I'll go with you." AJ insisted.

"No you stay here." he said getting dressed. "I'll bring her home first thing in the morning."

"What about Seth?" AJ asked him.

"Do I want to work with the man that you've been running from who beat you nightly? Nope." Punk said to her. "I don't trust him either."

"Can you just go to Kim's and bring her home?" AJ asked him. "I'll call and tell them you're coming."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I don't want you to sleep in the car. And I won't be resting tonight knowing there's three of you all watching each other." She said to him. "I'll call and you just go get her ok?"

"Alright." he said throwing on his sneakers now.

AJ followed him to the door and grabbed his wrist before he walked out.

"Everything is going to be ok, right?" she asked him and he gave her a smile.

"Of course. You think I'd let anyone hurt Petra?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'm worried about you too." AJ said to him. "What if these guys want payback?"

"For what? I didn't rat them out." he said to her. "I'll figure that out later it's nothing for you to worry about." he then kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back with Petra."

"Ok." she said forcing a smile and watching him walk away. She couldn't help but feel like her peaceful world just got turned completely upside in a matter of minutes...

* * *

 **A/N: #PlotTwist, so is Seth a good guy now? Has he truly changed? Will AJ let him into Petra's life? Will Punk be killed for being an UC cop? Stay tuned...**


	9. Loving You Isn't Easy

**Loving You Isn't Easy**

* * *

Three days later Punk was watching his back like crazy and he hadn't noticed a thing. He didn't doubt that Kevin was outside his home but there could have been a hundred reasons that he was there. Punk also kept a close on Petra and on Monday he made sure to drive by her school and he didn't see Kevin but he saw another suspicious car and walked over to it.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked walking over to Seth's window.

"Watching my daughter." Seth smirked looking towards the playground. "Did you get her that Cub's hat she's wearing?"

"I did." Punk said to him glancing towards the schoolyard himself.

"We're Yankee fans." Seth informed him.

"Not anymore." Punk said proudly and Seth rolled his eyes. "She's never been to a baseball game before either so the Cubs are the first team she saw."

"I was busy." Seth muttered.

"Yea? No kidding." He remarked.

"I know what you think of me." Seth said to him.

"I have no doubt that you do." Punk said keeping an eye out in case another unwanted vehicle drove by.

"I really am working on it. Five months ago if I knocked on my wife's door and saw her the way I did last night I would have hurt you." Seth said to him and Punk laughed.

"You would have tried." Punk remarked.

"That's right you used to be a fighter, blew your knee out and became a cop." Seth said to him. "Like I've said, I've done my homework."

"I don't trust you." Punk said bluntly. "You may or may not be working on controlling your violent temper doesn't change the fact that you're a dirty cop it also doesn't take away the beatings you laid on AJ over the years."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Seth asked him. "I fucked up big time and believe me I don't want AJ back we're just fucking toxic around each other." he said remembering. "I don't want that life for Petra either. She's the only good thing I ever did in my life."

"Stop hanging around the school like a creep." Punk said to him. "Let AJ decide if you can see Petra."

"I'm not just here to gawk at her I'm here to make sure no one is watching her." Seth insisted. "I always thought it would be me that would get her hurt."

"I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt her." Punk said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know she's safe and I work something out with AJ." Seth warned him.

"How is you parking outside Petra's school working on things with AJ?" Punk asked.

"I don't think she would be too receptive of me just dropping by her apartment." Seth said to him. "I doubt you would be either."

"Hi daddy! Hi Punk!" Petra waved from the fence and both put on phony smiles and waved at her.

"She's happy I'm here." Seth noted as he watched her run back with her friends.

"No one has been trailing me." Punk said to him.

"You calling me a liar?" Seth asked looking up at him.

"No but if it was as serious as you thought it was they would still be following me." Punk said to him. "You're not needed here anymore. Talk to AJ, sign the papers and work out custody from Jersey."

"Is that what AJ wants?" Seth asked him.

"It's for the best don't you think?" Punk asked him.

"I'm not leaving until I know my wife and daughter are in good hands." Seth said to him.

"They're in the best hands they have ever been." Punk said to him and Seth chuckled.

"I suppose that's true." Seth said to him. "But I think I'm going to hang around a little longer."

"Not around here you're not." Punk warned him. "Get out of here or I'll take you in."

"On what grounds?" Seth asked.

"Being a fucking creep." He spat.

"I want to sit down with AJ." Seth told him as he started his car. "You can tell her that since I don't have her number. I'll give her the papers and we talk custody."

"There isn't going to be a custody deal made." Punk told him. "Showing up out of nowhere doesn't prove anything to her or me."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Seth reminded him.

"Sure you do." Punk said simply. "AJ, Petra- they're with me. I'm going to watch out for them same as I've been doing since the day I met them and if you think I'm going to let you waltz into their lives again and hurt them you're dumber than I thought. And I'm not just talking physically. Petra's feelings about you are all over the place."

"That's why I'm here." Seth said simply. "You know what? I don't need you negotiating the terms of my divorce so I'll handle it from here on out." he then drove off.

* * *

AJ was at her desk typing away at her computer when Punk walked in.

"Hi." AJ smiled. "I remembered lunch today." she said proudly standing up and kissing him. "You are late though."

"I drove by the school." Punk said to her.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea I think Seth overreacted." Punk said to her. "But I did see him there."

"I don't like this." She said as she grabbed her purse. "I don't want him hanging around her school like that. I don't trust that he won't just snatch her up."

"You're going to have to sit down and talk to him if you don't want to involve lawyers and lay out all of that stuff you're both keeping. His legal issues, you taking off and stealing his stuff." Punk whispered as they walked out of the building.

"I just don't know how I'm going to be able to sit down and talk to him maturely." She admitted.

"I'll be there." he said to her.

"You don't have to." AJ smiled grabbing his hand and linking her fingers with his.

"I want to. I'm as invested in this divorce as you are." He said to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea I mean dating a married woman isn't exactly what I want in life." He teased.

"It's only by law." She said to him. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do." he scoffed. "I'm just saying I don't want you married to another man. What if something god forbid happens to you? Seth gets Petra and makes all decisions regarding you. And that's just two very big reasons."

"What's the other reasons?" She asked curiously.

"What are you trying to get at?" he smirked looking down at her. "Down the line if things stay this good obviously I'd want you legally free."

"I don't know about marriage." She admitted.

"Why's that?" he asked. "Don't get me wrong I'm not getting down on one knee tomorrow or anything but if I asked you'd say no?"

"Look what happened when I married Seth." She pointed out and he stopped walking and she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You think I'll turn into Seth?" Punk asked her. "Turn into a different person and what? Beat on you?"

"No of course not." She reasoned. "I wouldn't be with you right now if I thought that."

"So why even say something like that? Why compare me to him?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It didn't mean it like that." She reasoned.

"So what are we doing here AJ?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering how this simple conversation turned so bad.

"Are we going to be boyfriend and girlfriend forever?" He asked her. "After everything we've been through? Look I get that you tried marriage and didn't work for you, but that's not the case for me. I want to be married one day." he argued. "I want kids one day I don't just want to help you raise yours."

"This is a heavy conversation to be having on the street." She said to him. "Can we just talk about this somewhere else?"

"How about you go back to work and I'll go back to work and we'll talk later." he said walking away.

"Don't just walk away." she begged grabbing his wrist but he pulled away.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." he said to her.

"I just don't see the point in marriage." she reasoned and he rolled his eyes. "No one stays married anyway!"

"Sure people do." he said to her. "I don't even know why I'm so upset about this because who even said I'd want to marry you anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"I don't even know you." Punk laughed. "I know nothing about your childhood I only just learned your last name a few weeks ago, you don't talk to me about anything. It's like you feel we're in this casual relationship while I thought we had something deeper."

"We do have something deep." She assured him walking to him but he stepped back.

"Clearly we don't because we don't even want the same things." He said to her. "Go back to work AJ." he said simply and walked off.

AJ was left speechless and holding back tears as she watched him walk off. Punk and her have only ever argued over what movie to watch or what to have for dinner. Maybe he was right and she didn't take the relationship as seriously as he did. AJ shook her head and thought about walking after him but he was already long gone. She turned around and bumped right into someone.

"I'm sorry." AJ said quickly and looked up.

"That's alright." Kevin smiled. "We met before." he noted eyeing her.

"I don't think so." AJ said uncomfortably and tried to pass the man who she knew but he grabbed her arm.

"You and Detective Brooks seem close." Kevin noted.

"What do you want from him?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing." Kevin said simply. "You work for the DA don't you?"

"What?" AJ asked surprised.

"Yea our great DA, the man in charge of prosecuting criminals of this City." Kevin said to her.

"I don't know what you're hinting at but I'm only a secretary." AJ said to him. "I can't help any of your friends."

"What makes you think my friends are criminals?" Kevin smirked.

"I'm just assuming." AJ said to him. "I just make coffee runs."

"I doubt that." Kevin smirked. "Your daughter is very pretty."

"Don't talk about her." AJ warned him.

"All I'm saying is it would be a shame if her picture ended up on the internet." Kevin shrugged.

"Look, if you have a problem with Phil that's your business do not drag my daughter into it." AJ warned him.

"This has nothing to do with him." Kevin said honestly. "The only reason I know Punk is really a Detective is because I've been trailing you. I need an 'in' at the DA's office."

"You're insane." AJ laughed. "I really can't help you with anything."

"You're going to have to try." Kevin said to her casually. "The DA is building a case against-"

"I don't know anything about any specific case." AJ argued. "Don't approach me like this again."

"I don't think you understand." Kevin laughed. "I'm not asking you to do anything." he said looking into her eyes. "I'm telling you to do something."

"I can't change cases." AJ reminded him starting to get nervous.

"No you can't but you have access to files, witnesses stuff of that nature." Kevin said to her.

"I have access to the coffee machine." AJ reasoned.

"You know it's not just your daughter. Because as much as my boss loves adorable little girls I'd bet he'd be more interested to know that Detective Brooks was working so close to his organization." Kevin said to her.

"He didn't rat you out." AJ said to him.

"Doesn't matter. A rat is a rat." He shrugged. "Again, only found that out from following you of course it would be like having his blood on your hands. Is that what you want? Who is going to look out for your little girl once he's gone? Huh?" he asked teasingly.

* * *

Punk was back at the station going though paperwork when he heard someone cough over him. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"You have some set of balls to show up here." Punk said closing the file he was reading.

"AJ tell you that?" Seth teased and Punk glared at him. "Kidding." he added quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"We're not friends." Punk reminded. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I saw you and AJ fighting today." Seth said to him and now Punk stood up.

"Am I going to have to bring you in on stalking charges?" Punk asked him. "Because believe me I will."

"Relax superman." Seth remarked. "I wanted to talk to AJ and swung by the DA's office but you beat me there. Anyway after you walked off I saw that guy."

"Kevin?" Punk asked and Seth nodded. "He was with AJ?" he asked him quietly.

"Yup. Didn't hear what he was saying but he clearly caught her attention. The two even exchanged numbers." Seth informed him.

"What?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Yea saw it with my own two eyes." Seth said surely.

"So you're telling me AJ is in cahoots with him?" Punk laughed. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Didn't say that at all." Seth said with a shrug. "Just that he cornered her on the street and the conversation didn't seem friendly on her part. I don't know what she's gotten into-"

"Hold on right there." Punk warned him. "AJ would never associate with a guy like him- ever."

"Why give him her number?" Seth asked. "This is something you'll learn about her. She gets bored. She got bored with me and started hanging around Milo-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Punk said to him.

"If I find out she's sleeping with this guy I'm taking Petra and there isn't a judge on this planet that one side with me." Seth said to him.

"She's not." Punk told him coldly. "I'd know."

"Maybe he was outside your place waiting for her." Seth pointed out. "Regardless I don't want that element around my kid."

"You are that element." Punk spat. "I'll talk to AJ."

"Are you sure? Because you two didn't seem to be on the same page." Seth laughed but Punk didn't find the comment funny at all.

"I'll handle this." Punk informed. "Go home. And by home I don't mean back to the Hotel I mean back to Jersey."

"Nope. Not until I find out exactly what's going on and we get this divorced this thing figured out." Seth said to him. "Oh and Petra."

"Give it up. You have to earn that right to her and you haven't earned it yet." Punk said to him.  
"Yet is the key word." Seth pointed out with a grin.

* * *

AJ was home on the couch reading a book at around ten when someone knocked on the door. AJ walked over to the door and peeped in and saw it was Punk. She sighed not wanting to let him in and get into another argument or be forced to lie to him.

"I have a key." he reminded her knowing she was right there.

AJ reluctantly unlocked the door and let him in. She closed the door behind him and watched as he walked right in and looked around.

"What are you looking for?" AJ asked him. "Or are you here to apologize?"

"Apologize? No." He smirked. "I was looking for your new friend."

"Friend?" She asked slowly.

"Yea you know Kevin." Punk said to her and her face fell. "I thought my tip was bad but just by looking at your face I can see that it wasn't. Because if he had cornered you or threatened you I know you would have called me."

"Phil-" she started.

"What the fuck is going on AJ?" He asked her trying to remain calm.

"Just keep it down Petra is sleeping." She insisted.

"I'm trying AJ but I really need to know what the fuck is going on." Punk said to her.

"Kevin wasn't following you." She said quietly. "It's me."

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "AJ whatever he said to you- this is what they do they lure women who are-"

"I know what they do Phil and it's not like that either." AJ said shaking her head. "It's my fault he knows you're a cop and he was watching Petra." she cried.

"What happened?" He asked her desperately.

"He knows I work for the DA." AJ said to him and now it all clicked. "He needs me to get him one file-"

"You didn't do it did you?" He asked her.

"Not yet. But I have it here." She said to him. "I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow-"

"Are you insane?" He asked her. "Give me that file."

"He threatened you!" AJ yelled. "I'm not going to let him kill you."

"AJ you will do hard time if you're lucky enough to get caught and I say lucky because they will do something worse to you one he gets you alone." Punk argued.

"I don't have a choice." AJ said to him. "I know you think I don't take us seriously or care about you but I love you so much I'm willing to risk jail time to make sure you don't get killed! So I'm going to give him the file and it will be over."

"It won't be over!" he argued. "They'll ask for more and more and more and then you'll end up like those other women end up! Being whored out and abused! I thought you left Jersey to give yourself and daughter a better life."

"I did but it's not just about me." She argued back. "I want to protect you the same you've protected me."

"Then what happens to Petra when you're either in jail or dead?" Punk asked her. "Because believe me that's your only two options here. There is no happy ending."

"So what do I do?" She asked him. "Do you see a better way out of this?"

"Yea you bring the file back first thing in the morning and let me handle the rest." He said to her.

"You're a target here." AJ reminded him. "He will kill you."

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I've been a cop for this long and haven't learned anything?" Punk mocked. "I don't need you to prove anything to me. Don't risk your job and your life over an argument."

"I'm not doing because of the argument I'm doing it for you." She said to him. "I didn't even plan on telling you and I'd like to know how you even knew."

"It doesn't matter AJ." He said annoyed. "Put the file back."

"No." She said simply. "I can take care of this."

"No you can't." Punk argued. "You don't know these guys believe me. They say a pretty woman like you living on your own working your ass off to make rent and they're going to snatch you up! I told you about this when I first met you!"

"I'm not letting this guy kill you." AJ argued. "And he threatened Petra."

"You think I'd let him get withing 50 feet of her?" Punk asked her. "I would kill for her. You let me handle it."

"You won't be able to handle things if you're dead!" she yelled. "If I do end up in trouble I now you'll look out for her."

"You really are crazy." He laughed in a frustrated way rubbing his head.

"You wouldn't look out for her if something happened to me?" AJ asked him.

"I would give my right arm for her." Punk said to her. "But again this goes back to that legal stuff I was trying to talk to you about- Seth has full legal rights and she'd go right off with him. Is that what you want? Also don't make death wishes when you're all Petra has."

"She has you too." AJ reminded him.

"I'm not her father." He reminded her.

"I wish you were." AJ whispered shaking her head. "I've made so many mistakes in my life and I don't want to make anymore."

"That's great!" Punk cheered sarcastically. "So to avoid more bad mistakes bring that file back tomorrow." He insisted. "I'll handle the rest."

"I don't want you to get killed." AJ said holding back tears. "I won't let that happen."

"AJ, please." He said placing his hands gently on her arms. "I'm asking nicely. Don't fuck up your life and your daughters. I'll handle this and I promise I'll be fine."

AJ just folded her arms and shook her head and looked to the side as tears escaped her eyes. Punk's shoulders fell and he cupped her chin gently so she was looking at him and saw how torn and upset she was.

"I love you." He said to her. "I love Petra and I love that you're trying to keep me safe but I don't need it. If they were going to kill me they would have. But killing a cop who gave up no information on their business isn't something they're going to do. They don't want that unnecessary heat on them. They're just trying to get to you to do something for them."

"What about Petra?" She asked. "He said something about taking pictures of her-"

"I'm not going to let them near her." He assured her and kissed the top of her head. "I need to see the file before you bring it back so I can know what they're focusing on."

"Ok." She forced out feeling like she let him down. "I really do want to be with you." She cried. "You mentioned marriage today and I freaked. I'm still trying to get my feet off the ground and I might not have shared much except for stories about Petra because she was all I had for so long." she rambled as he listened. "For my seventh birthday I got a pink bike and I fell off of it and never rode it again." she told him and he had to let out a small laugh. "My favorite color is green."

"Noted." he smirked looking down at her and brushing her tears with his thumb.

"My mom is dead." She told him. "My dad isn't. I've always said they were both dead because it was easier than trying to explain that I never knew or met my dad."

"Thank you for telling me." Punk said to her.

"I also can tell you that I don't only love you but I appreciate you." She said to him. "You're not just great to me but you look out for Petra like your own and I'm not set on the no marriage thing I'm just...I'm still married! I'm so overwhelmed and confused and I wouldn't keep you from a life you wanted."

"We've been dating a couple of months." He smirked. "We don't need to talk about marriage or kids anytime soon."

"I'd give you anything you want." she said to him.

"I know that and I would do the same." Punk said to her. "I don't like fighting with you."

"I hate it." She admitted sniffling. "I just wanted to help you."

"I get that." he said to her. "Now I'm going to help you."

AJ looked up to him and grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. Punk removed his jacket without parting his lips and dropped it somewhere from the living room to her bedroom. This much more intense and they both needed it right now. There was an urgency that neither ever felt before as they crashed onto on the bed.

Punk unzipped his jeans and left the rest of his clothes on and didn't bother to remove the long sleeping shirt she was only wearing. He barely pulled out of his jeans before he pushed her panties to the side and pierced her. AJ gripped his face as she moaned quietly as he used short but very rough thrusts to enter her.

AJ's knees cradled his thighs as she spread herself slightly to grant him better access. Their eyes never parted and AJ would swear neither blinked as he took her in the rough way he did. She didn't know why she told this man she loved so much she wouldn't marry him but she was convinced she'd do anything for him. Marriage, kids, taking a bullet for him. He was the total package and everything she ever dreamed of. When she was a little girl she imagined a man like Punk, not Seth.

Punk didn't last long and neither did AJ. It only took a few minutes for him to explode inside of her taking her over the edge with him. As soon as he did there was no cuddling or sweet words he stood up and zipped his jeans back on.

"You're leaving?" AJ asked sitting up.

"I've got to take care of some things." he said avoiding her eyes but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go." she insisted quietly.

"I really shouldn't be here." He said looking down at the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked feeling crushed. "I'm sorry-"

"No." He sighed shaking his head. "I just shouldn't have done that." he said referring to the quick rough sex. "You deserve better and I'm not thinking clearly-"

"I wanted like that, we both needed that." She said to him confused. "I'm not a fragile doll. Yea I used to get slapped around but you don't have to be afraid. Stay with me tonight?" she requested not letting go of his wrist.

He finally looked up at her and his eyes were sad and sympathetic. He gave her a weak smile and pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes and she was relieved. She moved to the top of the bed and pulled down the covers and once he was in only in his boxers and he crawled into the bed and waited for her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her back firmly against his chest and kissed her cheek causing her to smile.

* * *

The next morning Petra was pleased to wake up to the smell of pancakes and knew Punk was there.

"Punk!" Petra cheered running to him and he lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "You haven't been here in two days!" She reminded him holding up two fingers.

"Sorry kid. I got a little busy. But I'm making pancakes to make up for it." Punk said to her sitting her in her special booster seat at the table.

"Where's mommy?" Petra asked looking around.

"She had to go to work early today." Punk said to her. "So I'm taking you to school."

"Awesome." Petra cheered as Punk placed a dish of pancakes in front of her. "Are you and mommy fighting?"

"No." He said to her. "Why?"

"Because she was crying yesterday." Petra said to him and he frowned. "And you didn't come over."

"Nah we're fine." Punk smirked handing her a glass of milk.

"Is it because daddy is back?" Petra asked. "She always cried when daddy was home."

"No I don't think that it's either." Punk said sitting next to her. "Sometimes grownups just have to cry."

"I do that sometimes." Petra said to him and he smirked. "When am I going to see daddy again?" she asked him.

"You need to talk to you mom about that." Punk said to her. "Worry about eating those pancakes for right now."

"Are you going to save some for mommy?" Petra asked.

"I'll make her a fresh batch for dinner." Punk said to her.

"Pancakes for dinner?" Petra giggled.

"Pancakes for dinner is awesome." He smirked.

"Could you come to my class next Tuesday?" Petra asked him.

"Uh sure." He said confused. "Any specific reason?"

"Everyone's dad is coming to talk about their jobs and I daddy can't do it and said I should ask you." Petra told him.

"You spoke to your dad again?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I don't know Petra." he said to her.

"But you do the same job as my dad." Petra countered.

"Yea we're both cops-" he started.

"I mean you both take care of me." Petra corrected. "You take me to games and you walk to me school, you make sure I brush my teeth- that's what a daddy does right?"

"Oh I guess so." Punk said unsurely.

"He said you should do it since mommy won't let him do it." Petra told him.

"Sure." Punk forced out still unsure if AJ would be ok with it but he had a hard time saying no to Petra.

"Awesome!" Petra cheered.

* * *

AJ snuck back into the filling room that she stole the file from and slipped it back in going unnoticed. The minute she walked out of the office DA Ramirez was standing there with a security guard waiting for her.

"Ricky." AJ said surprised and put on a smile.

"Ms. Mendez." Ricky forced out. "You need to come to my office."

"I can explain this-" She started. She knew she wasn't allowed to be in that particular office but she didn't think he'd be so upset.

"We need to talk in my office." Ricky said sternly. "Security cameras picked up on you entering this office last night after hours."

"I really can explain." AJ insisted.

"I look forward to hearing what you have to say." Ricky said to her then nodded for her to follow him and the security guard.

AJ knew at this moment that she was in deep, deep trouble...


	10. Making Amends

**Making Amends**

* * *

Punk was at the station pulling everything and anything he could on his old 'buddy' Kevin. Kevin following him around was fine by him but him threatening and blackmailing AJ? Not a chance in hell he was going to let that slide. He spent four hours going over his old case files and tried to find anything he could to lock up Kevin and for good.

"Phil." AJ announced walking towards his desk. He looked up and saw her eyes were puffy and watery from crying.

"What happened?" he asked standing up and she fell against his chest.

"I got fired." She cried.

"What?" He asked stunned. "Come here." he said leading her into an empty interrogation room. "What the hell happened?"

"I got caught putting the file back. Ricky and a security guard pulled me into the office and interrogated me about it for like three hours." She said running her hands through her hair.

"So what did he say? What did you say?" Punk asked.

"I lied and said I flubbed some paperwork and took it home last night to fix it. They didn't know which file I took or they'd realize how old it was." She said to him frantically. "They just kept asking me the same questions over and over again and told me I could be arrested for going into that file room."

"He's a liar." Punk spat.

"He agreed to bring charges up against me if I left quietly." she said to him. "I had to do it." she said to him. "I couldn't risk being charged."

"Of course not." Punk said pulling her into a hug.

"What am I going to do?" she cried. "I'll never get a job out here like that. How am I going to take care of Petra?" she sobbed.

"I'll help you find another job." Punk promised.

"One like that? That pays me that well so I can afford that nice safe apartment building?" She asked him. "I ran through all of my money I took from Seth."

"Seth should really be paying child support." Punk noted.

"No." she said sternly. "I will not take a dime from that man."

"Ok." Punk sighed. "What can I do?"

"Just hug me?" she requested with a pout and he again pulled her against his chest and hugged her. "I actually liked that job too."

"You'll get something better." Punk assured her.

"You were right about all of this." AJ said as her face stayed pressed into his chest.

"This isn't an appropriate time to say I told you so." Punk said seriously and she laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry for coming here and slobbering all over you." AJ said pulling away.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Punk smirked and kissed her cheek. "Want to skip out? We'll go pick up Petra and we'll all play hooky today."

"Yea?" AJ smiled. "I'd love that."

"Yea. We'll go to the carnival they're having a few blocks over." Punk said to her. "Petra will love it and I'll win you both some big stuffed animal."

"You're the best." She said feeling better already.

"Here." He said grabbing tissues. "Clean yourself up you don't want Petra to be worried."

"How was she this morning?" AJ asked pulling out her compact and cleaning her makeup.

"Good." Punk said to her. "She asked me to go to her school next Tuesday."

"For the father thing?" AJ asked looking over to him and he nodded. "Are you ok with that?"

"I said yes because you know I can't say no to her." He said to her. "I just don't want to overstep my place with her or you. I know I'm not her dad."

"You're not overstepping anything and she wants you there." AJ said to him. "But you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable either. If you don't feel right about it just tell her."

"No I want to." he said even surprising herself. "I just wanted to clear it with you."

"You're a great man." AJ smiled. "I know that no matter what happens you'll always be there for her."

"Of course." he said to her.

"Ok let's go get her." AJ said plastering on a smile.

* * *

"Are you sure I don't like I've been crying?" AJ asked as they walked towards the security desk in the school.

"You're fine." He assured her.

"Mrs. Rollins, Detective Brooks." The security guard greeted knowing them well.

"Hi we're here to pick up Petra." AJ said happily.

"She was already picked up." The guard told her.

"What was that?" Punk asked hoping he misheard.

"Yes she was picked up by her father." The guard said looking at the visitors log-in. "Detective Seth Rollins. He provided ID and Petra-"

"There are three names I wrote down that are allowed to sign Petra out or pick her up." AJ said glaring at the woman and leaning over the desk. "That is me, Detective Brooks and Detective Compton."

"You never said your husband couldn't do it." The guard argued. "You never mentioned a divorce or a custody agreement."

"No more blame game." Punk interrupted before AJ could respond. "How long ago did he come here?"

"Half an hour at the most." the woman told them.

"Phil." She gasped. "He could be-"

"Let's go." Punk said pulling her out of the school.

"They can be halfway back to New Jersey!" AJ cried.

"I'll find him AJ." Punk said to her. "Just go home in case they circle back. He'd want to pack her things up."

"I can't just go home-" she started but stopped when she saw Petra walking towards her licking an ice cream cone and holding onto Seth's hand. "Petra!" she yelled running to her.

"I thought we'd make it back before you got here." Seth said letting go of her hand so AJ could inspect her.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked frantically.

"Yes, daddy took me for ice cream." Petra said happily.

"What the hell were you thinking?" AJ asked standing up to face Seth.

"Mommy-" Petra started but her parents just started to argue as if she wasn't there.

"Hey what flavor did you get?" Punk asked pulling Petra away from the argument but staying close enough to make sure it didn't get out of hand.

"Chocolate." She frowned.

"Doesn't taste good?" Punk smirked kneeling down.

"They're fighting again." Petra said sadly.

"I know." Punk sighed feeling her pain. "They both love you and sometimes when you love someone so much you argue."

"Is that why you and mommy were yelling last night?" Petra asked.

"You heard that, huh?" Punk asked and she nodded as she licked her ice cream. "Yea we all argue sometimes." he said glancing over and saw AJ still arguing with Seth.

"I hate it." Petra admitted. "Everyone is always fighting." she said sitting on the curb.

"I'm sorry honey are you ready to go?" AJ asked walking over to her.

"Is daddy coming with us?" Petra asked hopefully.

"No." AJ said taking her hand and she felt herself start to cry.

"Why do you insist on upsetting her?" Seth asked walking over to her.

"Daddy don't go." Petra cried holding onto his leg.

AJ looked over to Punk who just shrugged. He knew the one hurting the most was Petra and he didn't want to see that all, but also understood where AJ was coming from as well.

"AJ." He whispered nodding for to step away for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hurting your daughter." Punk noted.

"What am I supposed to do Phil?" She sighed. "I hate seeing her so sad."

"She loves him and as long as he's not alone with her it should be ok." Punk said to her. "Have him over for dinner tonight. Get your divorce papers and she can spend some time with him."

"Alone?" She asked horrified.

"Of course not." He scoffed. "I'll be there."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked him.

"For Petra's sake." Punk said unsurely. "Normally I'd say never but she's really upset. Do it for her." he whispered.

"I don't want him to think this an open invitation back into our lives." AJ said to him.

"You both need to sit down and hash out custody and the divorce. Have him over for dinner at least so he can see Petra so if this does reach family court you've been willing and trying." Punk encouraged.

"I'm scared." She said looking over her shoulder and saw Seth consoling her clearly distraught daughter.

"I'm going to be there." He reminded her. "We'll even do it at my place if that makes you more comfortable."

"Seth." AJ announced walking over to him. "Phil wants you to have dinner with us tonight."

"What?" Seth asked with a loud laugh. "Do I want to have dinner with my wife and her new boyfriend?" he mocked tapping his chin.

"And your daughter." AJ said glaring at him then nodding at Petra who was shooting her dad pleading eyes.

"Yea ok." Seth said melting at the sight of Petra.

"It'll be at Phil's house." AJ said taking Petra's hand. "Say bye to daddy."

"Bye daddy I'll see you at dinner." Petra said to him.

"5." Punk said to him. "I trust you remember how to get there?" he asked coldly.

"Yea I'll find my way." Seth forced out standing up.

* * *

AJ was setting the table while Punk ordered the food because there was no way he was cooking for him.

"This feels so wrong." AJ said to him. "We met because I was running from him." she reminded him.

"I know but now I'm here, he has no power or control over you and it's made Petra very, very, very happy." He smirked.

"Thank you for reminding me to put her first." AJ smiled at him. "I get so wrapped up in my issues with Seth I forget Petra has feelings too."

The doorbell rang and Petra came running down the stairs.

"Hold up." Punk smirked walking to the door.

"It's daddy! I saw him pull up!" Petra said jumping up and down.

"Grown ups open the door." Punk reminded her ruffling her hair and opened the door to reveal Seth. "Seth." Punk forced out moving aside to let him in.

"Hi daddy!" Petra yelled jumping into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Hi baby girl." He said relieved then put her down.

"I don't have to warn you to be on your best behavior tonight, do I?" Punk asked in a quiet voice.

"I'll behave." Seth smirked and handed Punk the legal documents. "Give those to AJ while I spend some time with my kid."

"Daddy do you want to see my room?" Petra asked.

"You have your own room here?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yea! Want to see it?" Petra asked tugging on his hand.

"Sure." He said letting her lead up the stairs.

* * *

Seth walked back downstairs after a grand tour by Petra and saw AJ and Punk looking over the papers.

"It's everything you want." Seth said to her. "Money, Petra even the house if you want it."

"I don't want the house I'm not leaving Chicago." AJ said to him.

"Yea that would be to convenient for me." Seth mocked taking a seat across from them at the table. "I want to see her though. I'm giving you primary custody and you know I could fight you on it and would probably get at least joint." he pointed out. "It's a show of good faith."

"Yea." AJ forced, she had to agree with that. "You'll have to come here and you can't be alone with her?"

"So you and your boyfriend have to tag along with us all the time?" Seth asked annoyed.

"Prove yourself Seth." AJ said to him. "And I still want your therapists number."

"Fine." Seth said to her. "I'll increase the monthly child support payments too until you get back on your feet."

"What?" AJ asked him.

"I stopped by the DA's office you were working in to drop this off earlier and I was told you no longer work there." Seth noted. "I also know you've been hanging around a known criminal. So before I even sign off any of this I want to know what the hell is going on."

"I quit." AJ lied.

"Liar." Seth laughed. "She is the worst liar in the world." Seth said to Punk who didn't respond but agreed internally. "What about this Kevin Blane? Does he have anything to do with you being fired?"

"Did you tell him?" AJ asked Punk annoyed.

"Are you kidding?" He asked her seriously.

"AJ I have to get back home and to work." Seth pointed out. "Tell me what the fuck is going on so I could help."

"Help?" AJ laughed. "That's ok."

"This guy sells women and children." Seth said to her. "Did you not tell her that?" he asked Punk.

"She knows." Punk said to him.

"It's not just you it's Petra too." Seth said to her. "I'm letting you live in another state with my daughter because I'm not the best guy around do you think I'm going to leave her with some fucking creep watching her?"

"He's watching me." AJ said annoyed. "He wasn't even looking for Punk. He wanted files from the DA office and I got fired so he can't get them anyway."

"You think that's going to fly with a man like that?" Seth asked her. "What the hell are you doing to fix this?" he asked Punk now.

"I'm working on it." Punk said to him.

"How?" Seth asked.

"I'm not going to run over there and shoot him like you would do." Punk said to him.

"You should have done it already if you care as much about AJ and Petra as you claim." Seth argued.

"Phil doesn't take life as easily as you do." AJ shot at him. "He's a good man and does things by the book. I also don't need a babysitter I can get myself out of this which I think I did since I got fired."

"You have explained to her that's not how this works right?" Seth asked him.

"She doesn't have to worry about that anymore because I told her I'd handle it and I am and no I'm not explaining it to you." Punk said to him.

"I just don't feel right about leaving knowing this out there." Seth said to them.

"We're fine." AJ said to him. "We've been in more dangerous situations." she reminding him coldly.

"Fine." Seth said to her. "Look, Christmas is in two months and I want to see her."

"No." AJ said quickly.

"Come on AJ. It's October." he pointed out. "It's eight weeks of me gone. I'll play by your rules I won't take her anywhere and you and the guard dog could watch me like a hawk."

"I'll think about it, is that ok?" she asked to him. "This is new for me as well."

"Fine." Seth said to her. "Just sign the damn papers and I'll file them."

"I want to make a copy of it first." She said standing up. "Do you mind if I use your office?"

"Not at all." Punk said gesturing for her to go.

"I hate that you're sleeping with my wife." Seth told him once AJ was out of the room. "I hate how much my daughter talks about you. Whenever we're together I find myself competing with you."

"That's not my problem." Punk said not at all bothered by the remarks.

"Keep it up." Seth said surprising him. "Go to her father school day event, make sure you sneak her cookies before dinner because AJ is a health nut." he smirked. "Make sure AJ let's loose sometimes because she get's so wrapped up into being a mother she forgets she's her own person. But most importantly don't let Petra date until she's 21."

"Sounds like you're going to be around." Punk said to him. "You keep up this attitude at least you will be and there's no guarantee that I'm going to be around for when Petra starts dating."

"She loves you." Seth told him. "And more importantly you've been a better father in the past four months to her then I've been the past six years. No matter what happens between you and AJ you need to look out for her. Whether you like it or not she's attached to you and she can't lose another male figure in her life."

"I'll take care of her the best I can the both of them." Punk said to him.

"I've fucked up." Seth laughed. "Drinking, the cash, the drugs- you've been under cover and it's never even tempted you?"

"There's temptation everywhere." Punk pointed out. "So now let me ask you, what's with this turn around?"

"I told you therapy and not having my wife and daughter home-" Seth started.

"Don't bullshit me." Punk chuckled. "Why are you here making amends and signing everything over to AJ?"

"Don't tell them." Seth warned him. "I'm under investigation by internal affairs. It's going to be a few more months but they're going to nail me to the cross and I'm done."

"A lot of time?" Punk asked.

"Yea." Seth reluctantly admitted. "I don't want Petra to wait for me. I plan on saying goodbye to her at Christmas maybe try to make a deal I don't even know, it's a big mess."

"You're allowed out of state while this is going on?" Punk asked.

"They don't know that I know." Seth admitted. "I got a solid tip. Look, I need you to promise me that you'll look after them. I know I'm a bastard and I don't deserve it but they do. You're a decent guy because Petra is an ineradicable judge of character and I haven't seen AJ that happy since our first year of our marriage. And I did my homework on you obviously I know you're a loyal guy and no matter you'll always look out for them. Even though AJ is a hard woman to give up on." he smirked.

"You really want to talk to me about AJ?" Punk asked harshly.

"She deserves a good guy. I...I don't know what happened to me." Seth said to him. "I grew up thinking my dad was always right and in fear of him and I turned into him myself. I never wanted to get married or have kids because I always feared it. But then I met AJ and I was hooked on her. She was so bubbly and happy- I never even argued with her until after Petra was born and I was getting in too deep. I see I've changed her. I'll live with that for the rest of my life as well."

"You should." Punk agreed. "And again I don't owe you shit and I don't have to ease your mind because I'm not even sure you're sincere but it goes without saying that AJ and Petra are always going to have me watching over them."

Seth just nodded and that's when Petra came running in.

"Look daddy I drew you a picture." She said passing it to Seth. "Its our family picture."

"It's real pretty." He smiled admiring the photo and holding back tears.

"It's me, you, mommy and Punk." Petra said happily and even Punk smiled at that.

"You have a good family baby girl." Seth smirked kissing her cheek.

* * *

AJ read to Petra in Punk's spare bedroom that had remained Petra's bedroom since they lived there then headed into Punk's room.

"You've been quiet tonight." AJ said getting under the covers. "Everything ok?"

"Yea." He said putting his phone down.

"I know being around him is weird and I can't tell you how much Petra appreciated it." AJ smiled kissing his cheek. "You were right."

"I'm always right." Punk teased. "I'm glad Petra had a good night and I'm thrilled you signed those papers."

"It almost seems too easy." She said to him. "It's like he's turned back into that man I married."

"You have feelings for him?" Punk asked without hesitation.

"Of course not." AJ said to him. "We share a child though and it's a big connection obviously. But I'll never trust he won't turn back into that monster. I also don't trust him alone with Petra and don't think I ever will."

"He's going to jail." Punk confided and AJ's face dropped.

"What?" AJ asked giving him her full attention.

"He asked me not to tell you but I've never lied to you and I won't start now." Punk said to her. "IA is doing an investigation on him and he was tipped off about it. It wraps up after Christmas or at least that's when he's going to turn himself in. He see's the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Oh my god." AJ frowned. "Petra is going to be devastated."

"She will." Punk agreed. "But at least her last memories with her father are going to be happy ones and not him beating on her mother."

"Why didn't he tell me?" AJ asked him.

"I don't think he wants Petra to get tipped off." Punk said to her. "I made some calls, it's true. It's not just him either it's Dean, Roman and a few others. Even his former partner Milo's name is on the report."

"I can't believe this." AJ whispered to herself. "That's why he wasn't pressing me on the evidence or fighting me on money. Why did he tell you?"

"He just wanted to make sure you two would be looked out for." Punk said to him.

"What odd timing to turn back into himself." AJ mumbled. "So I guess we should have him for Christmas."

"That's up to you." Punk said to her with a sigh. "You know what's best for your daughter."

"She's been so happy." AJ said sadly. "She loves having you and Seth around at the same time- I haven't seen her this happy since Jersey. She's going to be-"

"-she's a strong kid." Punk reminded her. "She get's it from her mother. Don't worry her about it."

"I won't." AJ said to him. "She had such a good night tonight and I want to keep her smiling."

"You know with you out of work if you need cash-" he started.

"I'm good." AJ said to him then smiled proudly. "I'm going to get my job back."

"How's that?" he asked with a laugh.

"It's called grovelling." She smiled. "I sent Ricky a very heartfelt e-mail and he's willing to meet me with again. I hate grovelling but I'm a mother. I can't be picky or proud I have to put Petra first. Also I don't like being fired." she smirked.

"That's my girl." Punk smiled kissing her. "She's sleeping right?" he questioned and AJ nodded as fell back into the bed and Punk rolled on top of her to kiss her...

* * *

At 5am in the morning Punk's work phone went off waking up both him and AJ. He quickly reached for it as he knocked everything else off of his nightstand table.  
"Yea?" Punk greeted in a sleepy voice. "Where?" he asked waking up more now. "Yea I'll be right there."

"What is it?" AJ asked him.

"Work." he said getting out of bed quickly and getting dressed. "I'll call you in a few hours." He said leaning over and kissing her quickly before practically racing out of the room.

It took only fifteen minutes for him to arrive at the scene Cliff called him to. Punk lifted the police tape over his head as he walked towards the alley that was littered with cops, forensic officers, EMT's and reporters. He spotted Cliff who waved him offer.

"Deli owner found him when he was coming in to set up for the morning." Cliff said walking towards the white sheet and Punk was following. "One witness spotted a short male wearing a cap fleeing the scene after the shots were heard."

Cliff lifted the sheet and revealed Seth Rollins lying dead underneath it. Punk eyed the man and shook his head. He was finally getting somewhere with his kid and now he got himself killed.

"Did he have beef with anyone but you?" Cliff asked.

"Are you asking me if I killed him?" Punk asked annoyed.

"No of course not besides you're not a short male with red hair and clean shaven." Cliff said re-reading the description.

"Of fuck." Punk said slowly as it hit him.

"What?" Cliff asked.

"Kevin Blane." Punk told him.

"What the fuck does that perv have to do with this asshole?" Cliff asked him.

"Kevin was giving AJ a hard time and made some comments about Petra." Punk said to him. "Keep that off the record until I figure this out." he warned him.

"Fine but what was he trying to do?" Cliff asked.

"Get him to back off I guess." Punk said looking back down at Seth. "I had fucking dinner with him tonight."

"Seriously?" Cliff asked.

"He was trying to make peace before IA locked him up." Punk told him. "I guess he thought he had nothing to lose."

"Or he thought this was New Jersey and he could threaten people into doing anything." Cliff said to him. "I need to bring Blane in for questioning." he said to Punk.

"That's fine you have a witness don't bring up AJ." Punk said to him. "I don't want her or Petra to pay for this."

"Done." Cliff agreed.

Punk again looked down at the man who was in his house just hours ago and shook his head again.

"You stupid son of a bitch." He mumbled pulling the sheet back over him.


	11. Closing Time

**Closing Time**

* * *

Punk made it back home before AJ even got Petra ready for school. He wanted to tell her about Seth before she heard it on the news and she took it remarkably well. It didn't surprise him when she wept for the man she once love and created a child with and he wasn't angry about it. He just consoled her and held her close until she was ready to pull herself together.

"He was shot?" AJ asked still in shock.

"I think he was meeting with Kevin." Punk said to him. "There was a witness who saw him fleeing from the scene."

"Oh my god." AJ said said falling into the couch and holding her head. "He was confronting him, wasn't he?"

"I would presume so because if they were working together he wouldn't have been killed." Punk said to her.

"This is my fault." AJ said shaking her head. "I shouldn't have told him what was happening."

"It's not your fault." Punk said sitting next to her. "He knew what he was doing was dangerous."

"What the hell am I going to tell Petra?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said cringing at the thought of having to tell Petra her father was dead. "You need to go to the morgue."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"You're still legally Seth's wife. You need to ID his body." Punk said to her.

"Oh god." she groaned running her hands over her face.

"Then you can work on arrangements." Punk said to her.

"His father died a few months back and his mother is in a nursing home she doesn't even know what day it is anymore." she confided. "He doesn't have any other family."

"That's why you have to do it." Punk said to her. "Or I could do it for you." he offered.

"No." She said giving him a thankful smile and placed her hand on his knee. "I'll take care of it."

"I'll help with anything you need." Punk offered. "I really don't mind."

"Can you arrest Kevin?" AJ asked him hopefully.

"I'm going to do everything I can to bring him in." Punk said to her. "Cliff is already bringing him in for questioning and he's going to see if he the witness can ID him."

"I can't believe this is happening." AJ said to him. "The last few years of abuse and the hell he put me through I never once wished death upon him."

"I know." Punk said to her.

"I just wanted him to leave us alone." she teared up. "I didn't want him to die on the street."

"I know that and no one deserves to be killed like that." Punk said to her.

"I should have known he was going to try to something." AJ said to him. "I used to know him better than anyone and the old me would have never mentioned Kevin because no matter how mad Seth would be at me he never let anyone else mess with me. I think a part of him did love him at some point."

"He did." Punk agreed.

"This one night we got into this huge fight. I had his parents take Petra for the night so we could re-connect or try to have some privacy and he was so mad I left her with his dad. He was screaming and throwing things and I didn't know the history with his dead so I just left. I walked out and went to this bar with a friend of mine, looking back I don't even know why because I don't drink. Anyway some guy was giving me a hard time and Seth walked in and nearly killed him." she told him. "Told him that I was his wife and no one messed with his family."

"I know this is difficult for you." Punk said to her. "You can take as much time as you need-"

"Away from you?" She asked. "Never." she said shaking her head. "I loved Seth but I'm in love with you. This is hard but it's not just me who is going to need you, Petra is going to need you too."

"I'm here for both of you." Punk promised taking her hand into his and bringing it to his lips and leaving a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Mommy you didn't wake me up!" Petra scolded running down the stairs. AJ had completely forgotten that today was a school day as Petra ran towards her. "I dressed myself." she announced cutely modeling for her mother. Her shirt was on inside out, pants backwards and two different pairs of shoes. "Why are you crying mommy?" she asked sadly walking to her.

"I- uh." AJ started not even sure how to begin.

"We need to talk to you." Punk corrected and AJ gave him a thankful smile.

The talk with Petra was harder then AJ ever imagined and never thought she'd have to explain to Petra at age six why her daddy had to die and wouldn't be spending Christmas with her this year like Seth promised before he left last night. AJ had to compare it to when her hamster died and Petra was just devastated. She held onto her mother and cried until Cliff came over to watch Petra so AJ could go to the morgue and ID Seth properly.

* * *

Punk was surprised how well AJ handled the morgue and the talk with Petra. It was ok for her to breakdown and let out before Petra knew but now that Petra needed her AJ was morphed into 'super mom' and was all about doing everything right and remaining positive for Petra and that amazed him. She made the ID and after the autopsy she was having him sent back to New Jersey where he would be buried near family.

"Why don't you two stay with me for a little bit?" Punk offered as he drove her back. "Petra loves it at my place."

"You don't mind?" AJ asked him.

"No not at all." He said to her. "I'll drop you back off with her then swing by your place and pick up clothes for you two."

"You're the best." She said giving him a sweet smile.  
"No you are." Punk argued. "You were amazing with Petra. It's like you switched a light switch and morphed into super mom. It's incredible."

"I'm worried about her." AJ admitted. "She just doesn't get it."

"She's only six." Punk pointed out.

"Why did he pick die the same week he came back trying to be a good guy?" AJ asked him.

"He died for something." Punk said to her.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"He wanted to right those wrongs and died trying to do it." Punk said to him. "Have to respect him for that and honestly after our talk last night I don't think there's any other way he'd want to go out."

"I guess." AJ agreed.

"If this IA investigation went forward with him he would have been doing hard time and do you know what it would be like for a cop in prison?" Punk asked him.

"So you're saying he was better off dying?" AJ asked.

"I'm not saying that because who knows what would have happened but I think he was so reckless meeting this guy because he knew the writing was on the wall and didn't want you or Petra to remember him as this monster, now you'll look back and remember he died trying to protect you both." Punk said and glanced over to her then put his eyes back on the road.

"Leave it to him to make me hate him for so long then make me feel bad about him dying for me." AJ muttered.

"He loved you I'm sure." Punk said to her. "I mean how could he not? You're amazing. And he may have never said it out loud but I think he respected what you did by taking off. That's why he never involved the police and when he came back he signed everything over to you, he knew you were right and he knew you'd take care of Petra."

"It's just so sad." AJ frowned. "I never imagined he'd die like this. He was so smart! I don't know what the hell he was thinking!"

"He was thinking of his daughter and the mother of his child." Punk pointed out. "We all do stupid things in the name of love."

"Well, promise me you never will." AJ warned him. "I know you love us but you can't do anything that reckless. No going to meet this Kevin guy even if you think you're protecting us no rushing to get justice on him because that's something we want. We can't lose you too."

"You have nothing to worry about." Punk said to her. "I'm going to bring this guy in, keep you safe and Petra happy." he said simply then had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" AJ asked him.

"When we first met I was working this case." Punk reminded her. "Now all of this time passed and you're right in the middle of this case. It's like coming full circle."

"I'm glad I met you." She said to him. "I'm glad you were working that case and you were so sweet to Petra at the comic book shop."

"I knew you two were running from something. I just didn't think I'd become so consumed by you." he admitted.

"Do you have any regrets at all?" she asked him.

"So far I've bought nothing but madness and a six year old into your life." AJ smirked.

"That's not true." Punk laughed. "And really this Kevin thing is on me."

"It's not." AJ assured him. "He was looking for a way into the DA's office and it just so happened to be me."

"I don't believe that." Punk said to her.

"Believe it." She said simply. "I owe Petra so much more than this."

"It's been a rough six months for her but she's a kid." Punk reminded her. "She'll move on from this."

"You think so? It won't just stick with her?" AJ asked. "She's all I'm worried about."

"I know that and again she'll be sad and wonder about her dad but time heals all wounds." He reminded her.

"I hope so." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Punk dropped AJ right off at his front door then headed to her apartment around the corner. He had a key and walked right in when he saw Kevin sitting in her living room.

"Well isn't this funny." Kevin laughed standing up. "Wasn't waiting for you."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked closing the door behind him and locking it.

"AJ and are old friends." Kevin shrugged.

"Not from what AJ has told me." Punk remarked.

"I should have known if she told her husband she probably told her boyfriend." Kevin said to him. "How does that work by the way? Did you two like share her at the same time? Or does he get her on odd numbered days?" Kevin laughed.  
"Stop threatening her. She got fired trying to get you that file." Punk informed her. "She's no good to you anymore."

"Heard about that." Kevin nodded. "She's going to have to find another way in."

"You're going to have to find another way in." Punk corrected. "Aren't you supposed to be down at the station?"

"The witness never showed." Kevin shrugged. "Weird huh? I was really hoping to catch April and that pretty little girl- what's her name again?" he asked Punk who rolled his neck trying to contain his anger. "You must know!" he laughed. "Petra isn't it? Weird name but pretty, suits her pretty face."

"Is that how you baited Seth? Making comments about his daughter?"

"Doesn't take much to bait a hothead like that guy." Kevin laughed. "I can see why his marriage didn't last. I wanted to give my condolences to April that's all."

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do." Punk laughed stepping towards him.

"You think you're going to get a quick on me like Rollins tried to?" Kevin laughed. "If you kill me that will only create more problems for you."

"Not at all." Punk said to him. "I would like to kill you though." he admitted. "You getting AJ fired- even approaching her to begin with, your disgusting comments about Petra- those really piss me off."

"Because you know what I'm capable of." Kevin said to him.

"I do. And killing you will only bring a lot more hurt down on not just me but AJ and her daughter and I can't have that." Punk said the quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall with his face pressed against it. "So I'm going to arrest you for breaking in here."

"Oh come on." Kevin laughed as Punk cuffed him. "I'll be out by tomorrow."

"We'll see about that." Punk said to him and pulled him away from the wall.

* * *

AJ had gotten a call from Punk that he needed her down at the station as soon as possible. She dressed Petra and headed right over there and couldn't help but hope this had something to do with Seth's death. Punk walked over to AJ when he saw her walk in with Petra and hurried them over to his desk.

"I need you to make a statement about Kevin blackmailing you." Punk said low enough so Petra couldn't hear it.

"What? I'll never get my job back Phil." She argued.

"Trust me." He said to her eyeing her. "This could put him right where we want him. He was in your apartment when I went to pick up your things and I want to keep him in here. You need to give a statement. You won't get in trouble because you never actually took anything."

The last thing AJ wanted to do was go into a battle with this man but she looked down at Petra and locking up the man that took her father from her. She saw her sad but hopeful eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Ok." AJ said to him.

"I have my lawyer here and he's going to talk you through it all ok?" Punk said to her. "Go into room one and I'll wait with Petra."

"I'll be right back honey." AJ said kneeling down and kissing her cheek. "You'll stay with Punk ok?"

"Ok." she whispered sadly.

AJ walked off and Punk picked Petra up and put her in his chair and he pulled a free chair over.

"How are you holding up?" Punk asked her.

"I'm sad." Petra admitted honestly. "I miss daddy."

"I know." Punk frowned. "But I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked and watched as he opened his desk drawer.

"Yup." he said pulling a badge out of his desk and handed it to her. "That's your dad's."

"Really?" She asked admiring it.

"Yea and I really think he would have wanted you to have it." Punk said to her.

"It's so shiny." She said running her tiny hand over it. "He always told me I couldn't play with it."

"Well it's not to be played with. It's just to remind you that your dad had a very important job." Punk said to her.

"Do you think daddy is in heaven?" Petra asked Punk who didn't believe in that sort of thing. He sighed unsure of what to say, he didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want hurt her further.

"I think when people die they go into the hearts of people that loved them." Punk said to her.

"So daddy is in my heart?" Petra asked and Punk nodded. "That's pretty cool." She smiled.

"It is." Punk agreed.

"What's mommy doing?" Petra asked.

"She's just doing some boring grown up things." Punk said with ease.

"Mommy said we have to go back to New Jersey soon for daddy are you coming with us?" Petra asked.

"Will you like me to?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Petra said to him.

"Then I'll be there." Punk said her with a smile.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked into his place and AJ was sleeping on the couch. He stayed late to process Kevin and to make sure he wouldn't get bailed out tonight, which he wasn't. He walked over to AJ and kissed her cheek to wake her up.

"Hi." AJ greeted with a sleepy smile. "What happened."

"Well your good friend Ricky wasn't pleased about hearing Kevin threatened you for files and admires your will to not actually do it." Punk said as she sat up. "He wants to talk to you about your job."

"Really?" AJ asked. "I thought blowing him off today sealed my fate."

"Nah. He said once your done with everything with Seth to give him a call." Punk said. "It's only a matter of time before Cliff finds the gun that killed Seth and links it back to him."

"Good." AJ said to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said to her. "How's Petra?"

"She's better. Loves the badge you gave her so thank you again for that." AJ said to him.

"It belonged to her." Punk said sitting next to her. "So what's next?"

"Next I go back to Jersey and figure out Seth's funeral and I'll get to bring some of my old stuff back with me." She said to him. "I know Petra asked you to come but if it's weird for you I understand."

"I want to support you both." Punk said to her. "That's what I plan on doing."

"How did I get so lucky with you?" she asked. "I can't imagine doing this alone and thanks to you I never have to worry about it."

"Nope you don't." Punk agreed.

"So this all over now?" AJ asked him. "No more wondering if Seth is going to snatch up Petra or Kevin holding something over my head?"

"It appears so." Punk said to her. "You're free. For the first time in six years you can sleep soundly."

"I sleep soundly every night I fall asleep next to you." AJ said to him with a small smile.

"Funny because I have a hard time falling asleep with you lying next to me at all." He teased causing her to smile.

"Yea? I'm just tempting for you?" she laughed.

"Oh very tempting. You groan in your sleep and curl against me." Punk smirked. "And I just want to pin you underneath me and have my way with you all night." he whispered then tenderly kissed her lips.

"You should. That's a wake up call I wouldn't mind." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"I'd take you right here on this couch but there's a six year old who likes to sneak downstairs for cookies." Punk said pulling away. AJ just let out a laugh and stood up grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs...


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry if this seems kind of abrupt I had great idea about introducing AJ's father and Punk adjusting to being a father but I really had been struggling writing this story and thought it would be best to just call it quits. I sometimes I get super excited to write something since I do like doing it in downtime and don't really think a plot all the way through then it ends up all over the place and sloppy and I hate that. Anyways I'm going to take some time and I promise not to be back until I have something good. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and read! Also if you have any ideas tweet them to me at Broe929. Not a high school story though because I'm just not into those. Thanks again and hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Oh fuck." Cliff groaned spotting the familiar girl at the police station.

"Hi Cliff." Petra smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Cliff hissed grabbing her by the arm.

"They told me to wait there and call my parents." Petra said to him.

"For what?" Cliff asked.

"I was on my date and he he got pulled over and he didn't have his license." Petra said to him. "It was no big deal. But they took him in and me with him."

"They don't just take someone in for not having a license on them they can look it up." Cliff whispered. "Was he drinking?"

"No!" Petra yelled.

"I would keep it down because your parent is in the building right now." Cliff warned him.

"Punk is here?" Petra whispered horrified.

"Yea he is." Cliff said to him.

"Yea he's right here." Punk announced from behind Petra.

"Hi dad." Petra smiled nervously.

"Hi. How was studying?" Punk asked folding his arms.

"It was great and I was on my way home when an officer pulled over my friend-" She started.

"You mean David Grander?" Punk asked. "The college student your mother and I specifically told you was too old for you when asked if you could go out with him?"

"He's only 20." Petra argued.

"You're only 16." He argued back. "And he got taken in because his license is suspended do you know why it was suspended?"

"Unpaid parking tickets." Petra said to him.

"No a DUI." Punk corrected. "He lied to you honey. Do you know why he lied to you? Because he's a man who thinks with is pants."

"You just don't like him because he's older." Petra argued following Punk over to his desk as he grabbed his wallet and keys. "You're older than mom."

"I am but I've never gotten drunk and drove. Also when I was 20 I didn't date high school girls." Punk pointed out. "And let's not forget you told me that you were going to be at the library so you lied to me."

"Because you'd never let me go out with David!" Petra whined. "How did you even know?"

"The station knows who my daughter is." Punk reminded her.

"I'm a Rollins." Petra said folding her arms.

"Raised a Brooks though." He said pretending to not even be bothered by the comment. "You can't just say 'I'm not your daughter' ever time you get in trouble because whether you like it or not I helped raise you. I took you to the father/daughter dances, taught you how to ride a bike, taught you how to drive, provide a roof over your head, scared away the scary monsters under you bed until you were 10 -"

"I get it." Petra mumbled.

"And if you think your other father would have allowed you to date David you're crazy." Punk smirked.

"Are you going to tell mom?" Petra frowned.

"Yea I am." He said to her not lying. "Let's go."

* * *

Petra waited in her room for her mother knowing she was going to be pissed. Petra didn't remember a lot about her birth father just from pictures. As far as she was concerned Punk was always her dad but didn't start calling him dad until before her parents got married when she was nine. Her mother didn't mention why she left her father but she was smart enough to use the internet and learned all about her birth father. He was a cop from New Jersey who her mother ran from and Punk protected both from. He died trying to keep her safe and Petra wished she could remember more about him. She lived in a beautiful Chicago home, the same room she was given when her and her mother first moved in with Punk.

"You're in big trouble." A little boy said opening her door.

"Get lost." Petra said annoyed laying across her bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"I heard you're going to jail." Her 9 year old brother teased.

"I'm not going to jail." Petra said throwing a pillow at him.

"You lied." he pointed out.

"I didn't lie." Petra defended sitting up as her brother walked further in the room. "I just protected mom and dad from the truth."

"Right." Lucas said with a roll of his eyes.

"A lie is a lie." AJ noted walking into her daughter's room. "You go downstairs and show your dad that math homework you had trouble with." She said to her son.

"Oh man I wanted to hear you yell at her." Lucas frowned leaving the room.

"Go ahead let it out." Petra said to her.

"I am mad and you are grounded." AJ said to her. "But what I'm really upset about is you playing the 'I'm a Rollins' card every time your father catches you in trouble. He legally adopted you." she pointed out.

"I know it's just the first thing that comes to my mind." Petra said to her.

"You hurt his feelings when you say that." AJ reminded her.

"I don't mean to." Petra said to her. "I don't even mean it when I say it I have no idea what it's like to be a Rollins. I've always been a Brooks since I could remember."

"You never ask about your father." AJ said to her.

"I don't have to. I know enough." Petra said her. "His murder trial had a lot of details."

"I should have spoken to you about it before you googled him." AJ said shaking her head.

"I'm kind of glad I don't remember a lot of it." Petra said to her.

"He loved you." AJ told her honestly. "He loved you very, very much."

"He used to hit you." Petra reminded her. "You know when I was little I used to have this nightmare about finding you bleeding and now I remember that's from when Seth found us here."

"He wasn't the best." AJ said to her. "But he was trying towards the end."

"Yea I know." Petra mumbled.

"He asked Phil to look out for you and that's what he's done your entire life." AJ said to her.

"I know he's my dad." Petra said to AJ. "I just say it to try to get out of things."

"Well it's not right." AJ scolded. "He would do anything for you, you know that right? Blood doesn't mean anything to him."

"I know that." Petra said. "Did I really hurt his feelings?"

"Lying to him then saying you weren't Brooks? Yea I think it hurt him more than he let on." AJ said to her. "He's been great to you."

"He has." Petra agreed.

"He coaches your softball team." AJ reminded her with a smirk. "He wouldn't be coaching a high school softball team if his only daughter wasn't on the team."

"I know." Petra said feeling bad. "Believe me he's the only dad I've known or ever want to have."

"So tell him that once in a while." AJ said to her. "We could have changed your last name and lied to you but we've always been honest."

"You're right." Petra agreed. "I've learned my lesson-"

"Grounded for three weeks." AJ told her and Petra cringed. "No phone, no TV, no going out. If you need to study you can do it in your dad's office."

"Fine." Petra agreed.

"And no dating David." AJ said to her.

"But mom-" Petra started.

"I'm protecting you Petra." AJ said to her. "Your dad and I both agree. He's already lied once to you he'll do it again, he's in college, lives in a dorm- no chance in hell."

"What if I bought him over to dinner?" Petra asked.

"You want to bring the 20 year old boy you got caught with who now has a police record to your dad's kitchen table for dinner?" AJ mocked. "I think that's brilliant actually..."

"Good point." Petra said quickly. "He might kill David. Why didn't dad come up here to give me the punishment with you?"

"I don't know." AJ said to her. "I think he thinks since you keep making those comments that you he feels he didn't do a good job making you think he was his daughter."

"Of course he did." Petra sighed. "He's never been anything less to me than my father."

"Tell him that." AJ suggested standing up.

* * *

A few hour later Punk was on the couch watching a game when Petra sat next to him.

"Hi." Petra smiled.

"Hello." Punk said not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"I'm sorry." Petra announced and he looked at her.

"For lying to me about where you would be or lying to me about who you were with?" Punk asked turning the TV off.

"Actually neither." She said with a laugh and narrowed his eyes at her. "Well both obviously." she lied quickly. "It was wrong to lie to you and mom. But for that Rollins comment."

"Oh." Punk said to her.  
"It's my defense every time you catch me doing something wrong and it's not fair." Petra admitted. "I don't know anything about Seth except what I've read you've always been my dad and always will be."

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Petra said to him.

"Is it the last name thing?" Punk asked her.

"No." Petra said shaking her head.

"I never wanted you to think that I was trying to erase your father." Punk reasoned. "I don't have the same last name as my mom and sisters."

"I've noticed that." Petra admitted.

"But you do know that I legally adopted you right?" Punk asked her. "You're legally mine. I did it when you were 6 after your dad died."

"Before you even married mom?" Petra asked.

"Your mom and I were only together for a year when I did it." Punk told her honestly. "But I had this connection with you and you had one with me and no matter what would have happened between me and your mother I always wanted to be in your life. I didn't just become your dad when I married AJ."

"I didn't even realize that." Petra smiled. "But you didn't have to even tell me I know you love me."

"The same amount that I love Lucas." Punk assured her. "I've raised you for ten years now."

"I know." Petra said to him. "You're the best dad in the world and I don't know why I say I the things I say sometimes it just falls out of my mouth sometimes."

"I just don't want you to feel you're anything less than my daughter." Punk said to her.

"I don't." Petra smiled. "And after reading what I've read about Seth I'm very lucky to have gotten you as my father. I don't know what my life would be like without you and I don't want to ever know."

"That's all I've ever wanted to hear." he smirked as she hugged him.

"So about this punishment..." She started.

"I wanted it to be three months." Punk warned her before she continued.

"Harsh." Petra frowned.

"He's got a record." Punk said simply. "He's too old for you- he's so old that I can press charges against him for dating you."

"Seriously?" Petra asked and Punk nodded.

"And don't think I won't if you continue to see him." Punk warned her.

"Noted." Petra said giving in. "Is it really illegal for him to date him?"

"Yup." Punk said to her turning the TV back on.

"Can I watch with you?" Petra asked.

"Yea of course." He smirked and she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the game with the only man she considered to be her father...


End file.
